


I can't steal his heart, but I can steal back mine

by mafesponja



Series: I can’t steal his heart, but I can steal back mine [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafesponja/pseuds/mafesponja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry era un imbécil al que le gustaba recalcar con cuántas chicas había dormido, y Louis era el imbécil que estaba enamorado de él. Louis sabía que lo suyo con Harry no podía funcionar, primeramente porque Harry estaba totalmente fuera de su alcance, pero más importante aún, porque Harry no estaba interesado en él de esa forma.</p><p>Si Harry empezó a mostrar signos de protección excesiva y terror con la idea de que Louis pudiera ligar, era sólo porque era un egoísta que sufría con la realización de que el mundo no giraba alrededor de él y porque Louis no siempre estaría a su lado escuchando historia tras historia sobre su chica del día, o al menos eso era lo que Louis creía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't steal his heart, but I can steal back mine

Niall en una bata blanca de laboratorio lucía incluso más pálido de lo que ya era y eso era lo primero que Louis pensaba cada vez que entraba a la farmacia para conseguir oxys ilegalmente o, como en esa ocasión, para acompañar a Harry a comprar condones.

Por qué Harry no podía ir solo a conseguirlos era algo que Louis no comprendía, pero Harry siempre sabía cómo llegar a él para convencerlo de abandonar su sofá y dejar de pensar en su miserable e inexistente vida amorosa.

Louis siempre había sido el soltero de los cinco. Su última pareja la había tenido a los 19 y no estaba seguro si un romance de cinco meses con el maestro de su hermana menor --del que por cierto no le podía comentar a nadie, además de Harry-- contaba como algo formal.

Tampoco estaba desesperado por conseguir a alguien que le quitara su insignia de ‘El Soltero’ porque eso de hecho lo hacía de los que conseguían sexo casual de forma más regular que el resto. Casi le podría quitar la corona a Harry si no fuera tan jodidamente exigente al elegir. No lo tenía tan fácil como Harry, que no tenía nada que ocultar; que no tenía que preocuparse de que su próximo polvo fuera un bi-curioso que pronto entraría en pánico y comenzaría a humillarlo públicamente. 

Fuera como sea, muy aparte de que apreciaba ser El Soltero Por Excelencia del grupo, Louis simplemente encontraba algo atrayente y casi fascinante la idea de poder tener algo que contar cuando se reunían para actualizarse en sus ocupadas y adultas vidas.

No siempre comentaban sobre sus parejas o sus polvos de la semana, pero cuando lo hacían Louis sólo sonreía o mostraba gestos escandalizados como si entendiera la razón por la que, por ejemplo, Liam estuvo mal al comentar sobre los gestos graciosos que hacía Danielle al bailar.

Louis recordaba demasiado bien todo ese fiasco.

\- No regresó mis llamadas y no tenía idea qué había hecho para que me tratara así. - Había dicho Liam antes de que les contara sobre el pequeño e insignificante detalle donde le había dicho a Danielle que su nariz se fruncía y su boca se abría de cierta manera que la hacía ver _graciosa_. - Cuando fui a visitarla me dejó pasar y pensé que estábamos bien, pero luego de un par de minutos estuvo ahí sentada, ya sabes, ¿como si estuviera esperando algo de mí? Y luego me abofeteó. Fue una locura, no hice nada. – Louis había estado de acuerdo con él, porque hey, Liam no había hecho nada. - ¿Cierto?

Harry había encontrado la razón, por supuesto, porque Harry era atento con todos a pesar de que era un imbécil la mayor parte del tiempo, a pesar de que siempre estaba metido en su teléfono, siempre demasiado ocupado como para continuar conversaciones. Harry era así.

\- Repasa todo lo que hicieron antes de que la notaras distante. - Había pedido Harry, y entonces Liam había recapitulado todo, contando con una sonrisa el tema de su crítica de baile. - Payne idiota. - Harry había golpeado la parte trasera de la cabeza de Liam, y Liam había reaccionado con un rostro falsamente ofendido.

\- ¿Eso fue? - Harry había asentido. Louis también lo había hecho al notar que Zayn y Niall lo habían hecho también.

\- ¡Pero sonreí! - Había exclamado Liam, a lo que Louis se había encogido de hombros frunciendo un poco sus labios con aceptación porque había creído que era una buena excusa.

Pero no. Lo había interpretado mal, otra vez.

\- Oh, vamos, Louis, ¿de verdad no entiendes el punto? – Había preguntado Harry apuntando en su dirección, aunque la conversación no se concentraba en él en absoluto. Era sobre Liam, era sobre lo que Liam había hecho mal, pero Harry de alguna manera se las había arreglado para hacer todo sobre Louis y su ingenuidad.

\- Um, no realmente. Liam dijo que había sonreído. 

\- Exacto. – Dijo Liam, aliviado.

\- Dios. Liam criticó la mejor cualidad de Danielle, ¿qué harías si te dijeran que haces todos estos gestos graciosos cuando juegas futbol? – Preguntó Harry entonces, atento a su inminente respuesta. - ¿Estarías totalmente bien con esa crítica? ¿Estarías cómodo?

\- Pero Liam no criticó sus capacidades con el balón, verás... – Louis iba a explicar cómo no era lo mismo (lo era totalmente), pero se detuvo al ver a Niall sonriendo de medio lado, como si hubiera esperado esa respuesta de él y estuviera morbosamente orgulloso por haberse probado correcto. Zayn se estaba cubriendo el rostro mientras negaba con su cabeza, divertido, repitiendo _“oh, Lou”_ una y otra vez.

Harry había soltado un bufido, y entonces lo había dicho.

Entonces Harry había dicho algo que extrañamente había hecho que Louis recordara sus vergonzosos años de adolescencia donde había tenido el más terrible de los enamoramientos por él.

\- Ahora veo por qué estás soltero todo el tiempo.

Y entonces había empezado a reírse, así nada más, como si hubiera sido un chiste y no como si estuviera prácticamente retorciendo las entrañas de Louis entre sus manos haciéndolo sentir como si estuviera a punto de devolver su almuerzo.

El resto había reído también, incluido Liam, el traidor.

Louis se había excusado diciendo que tenía algo importante por hacer. Y no había sido una mentira, se suponía que llegaría un poco tarde a su primer empleo para poder ponerse al día con ellos pero recordaba haber pedido permiso en primer lugar. Se habría evitado la vergüenza de ser el chiste del día si no lo hubiera hecho.

Chris lo había visto molesto en el cine donde ambos trabajaban vendiendo tickets, cada quien en su respectivo cubículo. Chris tenía más problemas de los que Louis juntaba en todo un año, además Chris era alcohólico. Antes de que su jefe se diera cuenta de ello Louis pudo disfrutar de los beneficios de tener un compañero de trabajo que siempre tenía una botella compacta de whiskey en su bolso.

Entonces había bebido, y no recordaba demasiado qué era lo que había sucedido después pero ciertamente había conseguido lo que había esperado. Había olvidado la molestia que Harry le había provocado y un vergonzoso sermón por parte de su jefe no lo hizo sentir peor.

Louis nunca había entendido por qué Harry no había reciprocado sus sentimientos cuando Harry había dado muestras en su adolescencia de ser un chico de mente abierta y capaz de tener algo con alguien de su mismo sexo. Louis recordaba vívidamente aquella fiesta en casa de Rachel Stevens, la chica más popular del colegio; habían jugado un estúpido juego y Harry había terminado besando a un chico tímido al que nunca en su vida le había dirigido la palabra sólo porque quería tener la experiencia y Louis no había entendido por qué simplemente no lo había besado a él.

Antes, el rechazo de Harry solía quitarle el sueño por las noches, pero ahora había aprendido a vivir con ello. Ahora veía a Harry como esta especie de ser humano que sólo estaba ahí para ser observado y a veces para torturarlo al recordarle con todos sus estrictamente profesionales compañeras de sexo lo fuera que estaba de su alcance.

A menos que un día Louis despertara con una cabellera rubia y una vagina entre sus piernas, probablemente la mejor opción sería olvidarse de lo que podía haber entre él y Harry, y eso había sido exactamente lo que había hecho.

Y aunque aún no descubría si su eterna soltería se debía a que, estúpidamente continuaba esperando por Harry, o si simplemente era tan mal partido que nadie soportaba la idea de decir _hey, Louis, estoy enamorado de ti_ , Louis mientras tanto era feliz con sus dos empleos y con los chicos que entraban y salían de su vida casi el mismo día que habían entrado.

Así que eran condones entonces.

\- Deberíamos pedir una pizza y mirar todo el día las de El Señor De Los Anillos. – Dijo Niall mientras Chrissie marcaba la compra de Harry.

\- Eso suena como un buen plan. – Se apresuró a decir Louis, notando cómo Harry guiñaba un ojo en dirección a ella. Chrissie sonrió tímidamente y casi chocó contra Niall cuando intentó salir de ahí con un _“oops, lo siento”_.

\- Diviértanse ambos masturbándose con la imagen de Frodo. – Dijo Harry apoyando su peso en los hombros de Louis al pasar uno de sus brazos por ellos. – Yo tengo una cita. – Agregó, agitando la bolsa donde estaban sus condones.

\- ¿Quién es? – Preguntó Niall con interés.

\- Oh, ya sabes... una chica.

\- Una chica. – Repitió Louis rodando sus ojos. – Vaya detalles que das, Styles, por favor contente antes de que tengamos los suficientes para poder secuestrarla.

Harry mordió su hombro sin cambiar de posición y Louis intentó ignorar la reacción que eso había tenido en sus rodillas.

Niall se estaba riendo.

\- No, en serio, ¿quién es? ¿Es Mandy?

\- Nah. Me tiré a Mandy la semana pasada. – Dijo Harry con tono casual, descansando su rostro contra el cuello de Louis, restregando su nariz contra la piel de ahí, lo cual… okay, Louis todavía no encontraba una manera de mantener su rostro totalmente serio cuando Harry decidía hacer cosas como esas.

\- Ah, funcionas rápido. – Continuó Niall, ignorando por completo la batalla interna en contra de su naturaleza con la que Louis estaba luchando. - ¿Cómo fue?

\- Estuvo bien. Dijo que no quería que saliera de eso, le gusta que las cosas sean de una sola vez.

\- Mi tipo de chica. – Comentó Niall con ilusión. Niall estaba saliendo actualmente con Ellie, pero no eran algo exclusivo todavía así que Louis no dijo nada acerca de su comentario fuera de lugar.

\- Sí, bueno. En realidad mi cita es Clara. Tiene los pechos así de grandes, caderas amplias, un culo para morirse.

Louis había tenido suficiente práctica con el paso de los años para soportar los detalles, después de todo eso venía de agregado con ser el mejor amigo de Harry Styles, pero siempre le molestaban aunque tratara de convencerse de lo contrario.

\- ¿Recuerdas a Clara, Louis? – Preguntó Harry con sus labios contra su cuello. Louis a veces lo odiaba demasiado.

\- No, Harry.

\- Te hablé de ella, ¿o no lo hice?

\- No lo hiciste. – Insistió Louis. Niall estaba frunciendo el ceño, observándolos discutir.

\- Sí lo hice, fue la que te conté que le gustaba el anal.

Harry no lo había hecho. Harry no le había hablado nunca de Clara. Dios. Había ocasiones que Louis pensaba que Harry hacía eso apropósito; hablarle de sus compañeras de sexo para restregarle en la cara lo fácil que él lo tenía.

\- Saben qué, de hecho yo también tengo una cita. – Soltó Louis sin pensarlo.

Niall volteó hacia Louis y dejó caer su quijada con dramatismo, luego hizo todo un show en juntarla desde el aparador.

\- ¿Tu qué? – Preguntó casi gritando.

\- Tengo una cita. – Repitió.

Harry no estaba diciendo nada.

\- ¿Con quién? – Preguntó Niall con entusiasmo.

Louis pensó por un rato. Aún estaba a tiempo de decir que estaba bromeando, pero Harry lo estaba mirando ahora con curiosidad.

\- Matt.

\- Bueno. Supongo que dos de nosotros tres recibiremos algo de acción esta noche. – Dijo Niall, solemne. - Sin resentimientos.

Harry se apartó de su cuerpo y cuando hicieron contacto visual le sonrió rápidamente.

\- ¿Nos vamos, Louis? – Le preguntó.

Louis asintió. Se despidió de Niall y salió detrás de Harry, caminando rápido para poder alcanzarlo.

Estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta cuando Niall soltó un _“¡Hey, Lou!”_ y en el momento que volteó en su dirección miró enfrente de él un paquete de condones volando hacia su rostro.

\- Hey, gracias. – Dijo Louis al cogerlo con suerte antes de que impactara contra su frente.

\- La casa invita. – Dijo Niall, sonriendo. - Suerte con Matt.

 

 

 

No había ningún Matt.

Louis no conocía a ningún Matt—de hecho sí conocía a un Matt, pero el Matt que conocía era un imbécil y hasta donde sabía tenía novia. Aunque su grupo de amigos, todos abiertamente homosexuales, dijeran lo contrario, Louis no tenía en sus planes ser el blanco de sus burlas.

Matt solía calificar a sus compañeras de sexo, esa era la cuestión. Decía a qué olían y cómo lo recibían y qué tan aburridas o malas eran en la cama. Si casualmente Matt disfrutaba de acostarse a espaldas de su novia con personas de su mismo sexo, entonces Matt probablemente tenía a un grupo de amigos especiales para calificar a los chicos que se follaba y Louis ciertamente no tenía interés alguno de estar en boca de ellos.

Tenía que encontrarse a un Matt. El que sea. Y la mejor forma de hacerlo era visitar el estúpido y costoso bar donde había conocido a Jim El Acosador. En ese sitio no fallaban en tratarlo como si hubiera sido esculpido por los Dioses, lo cual era halagador en un sentido. Si no fuera un sitio que solía ser concurrido por viejos adinerados en busca de un chico que luciera lo suficientemente joven como para aún estar en el colegio para llevárselos a la cama, sería el sitio perfecto.

\- ¿Por qué estás sonriendo? – Le preguntó Harry mientras se dirigían al cruce que dividía la calle hacia la casa de Harry y la calle hacia la dirección del cine en el que Louis trabajaba. - ¿Es por tu cita? ¿Por _Matt_?

Louis podía decirle que sí, podía mentir para mostrarle que él también podía conseguir sexo casual con la misma regularidad que él, y así de fácil, pero Harry estaba extrañamente serio y su ceño estaba apretado.

Louis quería pensar que eran celos, pero por experiencia sabía que no lo eran.

\- Nah, estaba recordando a Jim El Acosador.

Harry se rió con eso.

\- Oh Dios mío. ¿De dónde salió él de todos modos?

\- Ya te dije, Hannah me llevó a aquél bar por mi cumpleaños. Jim me compró un trago, Jim trató de ligar conmigo y no pudo aceptar un No por respuesta así que me siguió a casa y empezó a dejar cartas en mi puerta.

\- Jim El Acosador lucía como el hombre perfecto para pedir una orden de restricción. – Comentó Harry chasqueando su lengua.

\- Debo decir que independientemente de su constante mirada en mí y el hecho de que me seguía todo el día hacia todos los lugares que visitaba, era un acosador adorable. Escribía poemas sobre mi cabello y mis ojos, eso es original.

\- ¿Tú crees? – Preguntó Harry, serio. Ya habían hablado sobre eso miles de veces, pero hacía años que no lo recordaban y ahora Louis podía sentir que lo hacían casi con añoración. - Creo que todavía tengo el poema que escribió sobre tu voz.

\- ¿Estás bromeando?

\- Gemma lo guardó, estoy seguro. – Louis estaba sonriendo, de repente algo emocional al respecto. Louis tenía 18 años cuando Jim El Acosador hizo que sus ilusiones con Harry se elevaran por los cielos. Harry era dos años menor que él, pero siempre había sido protector.

Louis recordaba a Harry llamándolo cada cuarenta minutos para checar que estuviera bien. Lo acompañaba hasta su casa y si miraban a Jim El Acosador rondando la escuela Harry siempre se aproximaba a Jim para pedirle con hostilidad que se alejara de Louis antes de que los obligara a llamar a la policía.

Harry había demostrado protección y preocupación hacia él. En ese entonces Louis era joven y tonto y estaba lleno de ilusiones; había creído que el hecho de que a Harry le _importara_ significaba que sentía igual que él.

Pasó un mes tratando de no mostrar la mezcla de halago y terror que Jim El Acosador provocaba en él, y al mismo tiempo disfrutando de la preocupación de Harry hasta que un día Jim simplemente desapareció.

Perdió interés, tal vez, lo cual había sido bueno porque Gemma sabía al respecto y le había advertido que si no le decía a Johannah ella lo haría para no arriesgar que Louis fuera acosado de una forma más desagradable por Jim.

Louis no creía que Jim, usualmente agradable, Jim quien le escribía cartas de amor fuera capaz de hacer algo que Louis no quería que hiciera, pero había supuesto que era sólo por seguridad.

Harry había roto cada uno de los poemas y cartas, con excepción de la que hablaba de su voz, aparentemente.

Louis estaba por despedirse cuando llegaron al cruce que los dividía, pero Harry lo sostuvo de su abrigo impidiendo que se marchara.

\- ¿Quién es Matt, Louis? – Preguntó, totalmente serio.

Louis actuó con despreocupación, pero por dentro estaba pensando con ansiedad. Era una mentira patética sólo para demostrarle que él también podía conseguir citas y eso lo hacía sentir terrible en lugar de hacerlo sentir mejor. Louis sabía que debía admitir que era una mentira, pero también sentía que ya era demasiado tarde para hacerlo.

\- Matt es mi cita, te lo dije.

\- Sí, pero. ¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco?

\- No creo. – Respondió Louis tragando con fuerza. Harry estaba cerca, _demasiado_ cerca de él, y su agarre continuaba en su abrigo.

\- ¿Es seguro? – Preguntó entonces. Louis elevó una ceja, curioso. – Puedo cancelar mi cita e ir contigo, sólo por si Matt resulta ser un idiota.

\- Ah, ya veo. – Dijo Louis. - ¿Qué harás si no me abre la puerta del auto para que salga? – Preguntó fingiendo estrés. - ¿Si no paga por mis tragos? ¿Si no me dice que quiere seguir viéndome cuando el día se termine? ¿Si no deja su abrigo sobre el charco en el suelo para que pueda pasar?

Harry sonrió de medio lado.

\- Lo destruiría, por supuesto.

Louis sonrió e intentó de nuevo hacer que Harry lo soltara; La cercanía lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

\- Matt no es un idiota, no te preocupes. Lo conozco desde hace tiempo. – Mintió, sorprendiéndole lo fácil que le salía.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- Sí, estaré bien.

Harry lo miró con atención por un par de segundos, como si estuviera buscando por un poco de inseguridad en su rostro.

\- Louis. – Insistió Harry aferrándose más a su abrigo. – Puedo ir contigo, sabes. Actuaré como si no te conociera, si eso es lo que quieres. Sólo haré conocer mi presencia si el tipo resulta ser un idiota o un raro.

\- Lo que quiero es que tú tengas tu cita con... cómo-se-llame.

\- Clara.

\- Clara. – Repitió Louis imitando la profunda voz de Harry. - Así yo puedo tener la mía.

Ambos sonrieron; la mano de Harry continuaba en su sitio y la mano de Louis estaba en el brazo de Harry, tratando de poner un poco de espacio entre ellos.

Ninguno se movió por un par de segundos.

\- _Matt_. – Soltó Harry entonces, frunciendo su nariz y el resto de sus facciones como si no lo pudiera creer aún, lo cual, wow, okay.

\- Hey. – Dijo Louis con ofensa. - Resulta que algunas personas me encuentran atractivo, aunque no lo puedas creer.

\- No, no lo digo por... oh, como sea. Que te diviertas.

Harry le sonrió forzadamente, lo soltó y empezó a caminar hacia su casa sin mirar atrás.

 

 

 

Si era honesto consigo mismo, estaba aterrado de ir a ese bar otra vez. Le aterraba la posibilidad de encontrarse con Jim, o con otro que ocupara el lugar de Jim; Entonces Louis tendría a dos acosadores en sus cincuentas ofreciéndole obsequios costosos o escribiéndole cartas de amor, haciéndolo sentir como un cualquiera y un interesado y un idiota.

Una ocasión, Jim El Acosador había dejado un reproductor mp3 junto con una de sus cartas. Era una nueva versión con más capacidad y con unos buenos auriculares y Louis había estado jodidamente emocionado hasta que recordó lo que significaría aceptarlo.

Y lo había aceptado de todos modos, lo cual veía ahora que había sido una estúpida idea.

El día en el cine transcurrió más lento de lo usual porque no tenía demasiados ánimos para bromear con las chicas de colegio que trataban de coquetear con él.

Ellas apreciaban sus malos chistes y lo hacían sentir como si aún _lo tuviera_ , como si fuera aún aquél adolescente de 18 años que podía seducir a cualquier persona.

...Cualquier persona que no tuviera por nombre Harry Styles, por supuesto.

\- Tienes los ojos tan bonitos, ¿te lo han dicho antes?

\- Los tiene, ¿verdad?

Louis nunca había salido con una chica y mucho menos había salido con una adolescente, pero le hacían bien a su ego, lo cual era lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

\- ¿Por qué no estás sonriendo? – Preguntó Sasha. Louis le sonrió inmediatamente y procedió a darle las gracias por su cumplido.

Eran cuatro. Estaba Sasha, que era la única de las cuatro que no encontraba exactamente divertido coquetear con él, sino que había desarrollado la obsesión de tener una cita formal y convertirlo en su novio. Estaba Manon, que era casi el doble de alta que él, tenía una risa contagiosa y le gustaba tocar sus dedos cuando lo veían fuera del cubículo. Estaba Marine, que era la más misteriosa de ellas y la única que no le arrojaba cumplidos con la intención de coquetear sino para incomodarlo. Y por último estaba Lieve, que mayormente sólo estaba ahí porque eso era lo que las demás querían hacer. Louis se identificaba bastante con ella en ese sentido.

\- Lou está triste, pobre Lou, no estés triste. – Dijo Marine haciendo gestos dramáticos y exagerados de tristeza mientras las demás se reían. Louis la imitó por un momento, pegando su mejilla y la mitad de su rostro en el cristal del aparador mientras expresaba lo miserable que era su vida a través de un llanto falso.

A veces se sentía como un animal de exhibición en un zoológico. Estaba ahí en su pequeño cubículo con su uniforme y su gorra y su sonrisa falsa, mientras alumno tras alumno compraba tickets e intentaba sacar su número de teléfono a base de coqueteos.

 _Escógeme, escógeme, escógeme, dame tu número a mí, yo soy más linda, más ardiente_.

\- ¿Qué harás cuando salgas? – Preguntó Sasha.

\- ¿Por qué? – Soltó Louis fingiendo no tener idea que Sasha estaba a punto de invitarlo a salir. Otra vez.

Sasha y Manon comenzaron a susurrar entre ellas, enseguida se unieron las demás. Alguien se aproximó a comprar tickets y no pudieron continuar con su conversación hasta que el sitio se despejó de nuevo, pero Louis igual notó que los ojos de Sasha nunca abandonaron su imagen.

“ _Dile, vamos, no seas cobarde_.” Susurró Lieve con diversión mientras Sasha la intentaba callar. Louis se ocupó mirando unos papeles en su cubículo para no delatar que estaba escuchando.

\- Hey, Lou.

\- ¿Mm?                                                                     

\- Estaba pensando. – Empezó Sasha ocupando el centro del pequeño espacio del cubículo. El cristal era lo único que los separaba y Louis realmente necesitaba limpiarlo.

Sasha se había desabotonado dos botones de su blusa escolar y estaba mostrando el comienzo de sus pechos.

Louis se aclaró la garganta.

\- ¿Podemos salir cuando termines aquí? – Preguntó Sasha, sonriendo encantadoramente.

\- Oh. – Louis siseó, se mordió su labio inferior y frunció su nariz con culpa. – No puedo. Cuando salga de aquí tendré más trabajo por hacer en... –  Louis se rascó su cabeza, pensando. De ninguna manera le hablaría sobre su segundo empleo; No podía arriesgarse a tenerla ahí también. – En otro lugar.

La verdad era que Louis no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer luego de que saliera porque ya había llamado para reportarse enfermo en el restaurante para poder buscar a un Matt que evitara que hiciera el ridículo enfrente de Niall y Harry.

Además, el día que Louis Tomlinson saliera con una adolescente sería el día que se declarara en crisis.

\- Será en otra ocasión entonces. – Continuó Sasha con decepción.

Louis le sonrió, asintiendo, pero por dentro estaba increíblemente aliviado.

No estaba en crisis.

Aún no.

 

 

 

Se puso sus mejores jeans y una camisa casual. Se dejó su fleco y decidió no afeitarse. Louis era totalmente consciente de los años que se quitaba de encima cada vez que decidía afeitarse. Y estaba en busca de un hombre mayor que quisiera comprarle un trago y quizá tener sexo si era decentemente atractivo, no un hombre mayor cuarentón que tuviera algo por los chicos de la edad de sus hijos menores.

La primera hora que estuvo en el bar no encontró a ningún Matt, y le ofrecieron más que un trago, pero todos lucían potencialmente peligrosos así que no aceptó ninguno.

Pensó en rendirse y aceptar su destino, retirarse del bar con las manos vacías o simplemente aceptar los tragos del hombre que luciera menos como el tipo de psicópatas que manejaban una vida perfecta por el día sólo para mostrar toda una caja de sorpresas terroríficas por la noche, pero entonces el hombre que le estaba susurrando cosas obscenas sobre su _‘pequeño y ardiente cuerpo’_ fue remplazado por alguien que optó por decir su nombre como presentación y no un _“qué hace un chico lindo como tú en un lugar tan peligroso como este?”_.

Su nombre era Jackson.

Tenía un rostro familiar y una voz formal. Era atractivo también, más que decentemente atractivo, su traje lucía costoso y su perfume olía increíble. Pagó por ambos una mesa privada y pidió el vino de 16 años más delicioso que Louis había probado en su vida.

Jackson tuvo éxito en entretener a Louis las siguientes tres horas hablando sobre sus intereses, que variaban de beber elegantes cocteles con amigos adinerados e importantes a pasar sus días libres jugando FIFA rodeado de sobras de comida asiática. Y a pesar de que parecía gustarle bastante hablar sobre él mismo, se las arregló para hacer la conversación sobre Louis también, siempre preguntando las cosas adecuadas, evitando acorralarlo con preguntas incomodas e innecesarias.

Louis decidió retirarse con Jackson, sintiendo la adrenalina y el nerviosismo de su primera cita en años.

Jackson lo condujo en un auto de agencia, probablemente rentado. El viaje hacia el hotel en el que Jackson se estaba hospedando fue cubierto con música clásica, lo cual no había sido una sorpresa en absoluto pero aún así había sonreído de medio lado.

 - Eres de los bastardos que follan con velas y pétalos de rosa, ¿cierto? – Había preguntado de buen humor, a lo que Jackson había dicho _“si eso es lo que te gusta entonces mi respuesta es sí”_ mientras pasaba una de sus manos por sus muslos, buscando lo que había entre medio de sus piernas.

El hotel era sumamente refinado y Louis inmediatamente se había sentido fuera de lugar. Jackson colocó su enorme abrigo sobre los hombros de Louis y cuando estuvieron en el elevador lo único que hicieron fue besarse y tocarse con urgencia.

Dentro de su habitación había papeles sobre la cama, los cuales Jackson se apresuró en quitar mientras lo invitaba a sentirse como en casa.

\- ¿Eres un doctor? – Le preguntó Louis observando a su alrededor, tocando con sus dedos un cuadro donde había un grupo de personas en trajes de gala sosteniendo elegantes Martinis. Jackson claramente le guardaba valor sentimental a esa foto, de otra manera no necesitaría viajar con ella. – Hm. – Exclamó Louis inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado, pensativo.

\- No. – Respondió Jackson desde su lugar cerca de la cama.

\- ¿Eres un ex músico? – Continuó. - Por favor dime que eres uno, siempre soñé con follarme a un rockstar.

Jackson entrelazó sus brazos por toda la extensión de la espalda y pecho de Louis. Sus labios estaban justo a la altura de sus oídos, susurrando.

\- Lamento decepcionarte, pero en realidad soy un asesino a sueldo.

\- Oh, Dios, ¿de verdad? Eso es emocionante. – Dijo Louis volteando para estar frente a frente. Jackson tenía ojos azules, como él, y a esa distancia podía apreciar las imperfecciones de su rostro que de alguna manera no hacían otra cosa además de hacerlo ver más atractivo. Como un buen vino. – Sabes qué, Jackson. – Susurró Louis pasando sus dedos por la mejilla y nariz de Jackson. – Así de cerca has logrado quitarme el aliento.

\- Bueno, me alegro.

Louis había creído que el sexo sería normal, aburrido, nada sorprendente, pero Jackson tenía experiencia. Había urgencia en sus besos y sus manos sujetaban las caderas de Louis con fuerza, dejando marcas.

Había sido propiamente como si Jackson quisiera comerse a Louis; Abría su boca para morder y lamer y chupar y succionar en todos lados.

Louis estaba acostumbrado al tipo de sexo donde el que conseguía primero un orgasmo era el ganador, sin tiempo para reciprocar, cuando lo primero que había hecho Jackson había sido ocuparse de las necesidades de Louis hasta tenerlo temblando y gimiendo debajo de él.

Había sido nuevo, y agradable.

Continuaron bebiendo en el hotel luego de recuperar el aliento, bromeando sobre todo y nada.

No fue hasta que Jackson estuvo dormido a su lado en un mar de mantas frías que se permitió pensar en Harry de nuevo.

Se preguntó si su cita con Clara había marchado bien.

 

 

 

La caja de condones tenía dos condones menos cuando salió del hotel.

Louis estaba jodidamente complacido a causa de ello.

 

 

 

Sasha estaba potencialmente molesta con él, y Louis no lo entendía.

Lo ignoró cuando ambos entraron juntos a la plaza, Louis había elevado una de sus manos para saludar y Sasha simplemente había rodado sus ojos y había actuado como si nunca se hubieran conocido.

Había sido raro, pero Louis definitivamente no pensó en eso el resto del día.

\- Quiero un ticket para _Her_ de Spike Jonze. – Pidió Marine horas después. Los martes eran lentos, las familias se inclinaban más por ver películas los sábados y domingos, o los viernes por la noche. Los martes había descuento y alumnos como Marine eran los únicos que lo disfrutaban.

\- Ah. – Exclamó Louis recibiendo el dinero y entregándole el ticket. – Había escuchado cosas buenas de este film.

\- ¿No vale la pena gastar dinero para verla entonces? – Preguntó Marine con expresión preocupada. – Si es así quiero mi dinero de vuelta.

\- No, no, lo vale totalmente. Es sólo que, ya sabes, tienes que usar bastante tu imaginación, algo que usualmente no necesitas hacer con el porno.

\- Ya veo. – Dijo Marine, pensativa, tratando de no mostrar que estaba incomoda. Ese había sido el propósito de Louis de todos modos, aunque luego lo pensó mejor y cayó en cuenta de lo inapropiado que había sido.

\- Lo siento, eso... eso se oyó totalmente mal.

\- Está bien. – Le aseguró Marine con una sonrisa. – Seguro fue más fácil para ti de lo que lo será para mí... usar toda esa imaginación.

\- ¿Cómo es eso? – Preguntó Louis con confusión.

\- Oh, ya sabes, de nosotros dos yo no soy la que sobrevive a base de masturbación.

Louis abrió su boca con ofensa.

\- Eso fue rudo.

Marine se rió y le mostró su dedo del medio, mostrando exitosamente la chica adorable que en realidad era mientras se retiraba.

Louis negó con su cabeza, sonriendo. Luego recordó a Sasha y la molestia con la que había rodado sus ojos en su dirección.

\- ¿Marine? – La llamó Louis, dudoso. Marine giró sobre sus talones con rapidez haciendo que su cabello castaño cubriera su rostro por un momento.

\- Esto es raro. – Confesó Marine de vuelta frente al cubículo, frunciendo el ceño. - ¿Qué sucede?

\- Quería preguntarte algo.

\- Oh. Dispara entonces.

\- Es sobre... um, es sobre Sasha.

\- ¿Qué hay con ella?

Louis se quitó su gorra y se arregló el cabello, nervioso. Luego volvió a ponerla en su lugar, soltando un suspiro.

\- ¿Está enojada conmigo?

\- ¿Por qué estaría enojada contigo? – Preguntó Marine.  

\- Me ignoró esta tarde cuando llegué a la plaza. Ella estaba con un grupo de chicos y cuando la saludé hizo esto. – Louis imitó la reacción de Sasha.

Marine se rió.

\- Te sale bastante bien. – Confesó. – Escucha, no te preocupes. Quizá simplemente quiere conseguir tu atención. Ella es así cuando algo no sale como esperaba.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Preguntó Louis ocupándose con otro cliente. Había estado demasiado ocupado mirando el lunar en la mejilla de Marine para notar que no era otro cliente el que había llegado, sino Harry.

\- ¿Quién es así? – Preguntó Harry sonriendo en ambas direcciones, hacia Marine y Louis.

\- Nadie. – Se apresuró a decir Louis. – Harry, ella es Marine. Marine, él es Harry.

\- Así que él es Harry. – Dijo Marine extendiendo su mano. Harry tenía una expresión rara en su rostro, lucía confundido e interesado mientras estrechaba la mano de Marine.

\- Bueno, Marine, mucho gusto. ¿Entonces sabes quién soy yo? – Preguntó.

\- Ah, sí. – Respondió Marine haciendo que la presión de Louis subiera. - Louis me ha hablado sobre ti.

\- ¿Lo he hecho? – Preguntó Louis, mortificado.

\- Eso es increíble, espero que te haya hablado cosas buenas sobre mí.

Marine chasqueó su lengua con advertencia.

\- Yo no lo pondría así, la última vez que te mencionó dijo que estabas siendo un imbécil.

\- Oh Dios mío. Harry, no la escuches, está siendo una total bruja para molestarme. – Dijo Louis con rapidez, sonriéndole a Harry para aligerar la atmosfera. Luego, en un susurro desesperado: – Marine, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Harry no lucía mortificado por la información, de hecho estaba sonriendo.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Cuándo?

Marine miró a Louis, como si lo estuviera retando. Louis estaba congelado en su lugar, apretando los extremos de su cubículo con fuerza.

\- Gusto en conocerte, Harry. – Dijo Marine finalmente, guiñándole un ojo a Louis antes de marcharse.

Louis descansó su frente en el cristal con sus ojos cerrados, suponiendo que ese era el precio que tenía que pagar por socializar con adolescentes.

Cuando los abrió notó que Harry continuaba sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué fue todo eso? – Preguntó acercando su rostro al cristal también. Louis estaba tan cerca de Harry que podía contarle las pestañas, podía ver las hebras perdidas de su cabello descansando en su mejilla y frente, podía apreciar el leve vello facial en su rostro.

Louis se apartó de ahí inmediatamente.

\- No tengo idea. – Respondió riendo con nerviosismo. - ¿Cómo fue tu cita con um... Clara?

\- Estuvo bien. – Respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros, dando un paso hacia atrás. Louis asintió, pensando en que había dejado entredicho varias cosas con eso. Podría haberse referido a que había esperado más de su cita y de Clara, o quizá se refería a que deseaba que hubiera sido con alguien más.

Harry había parecido bastante interesado en aquella tal Mandy en la farmacia con Niall después de todo.

\- Me alegro. Ahora, voy a asumir que no estás aquí porque quieres ver Godzilla.

Harry sonrió de medio lado.

\- Nah. Estoy aquí con Mandy.- _Bingo_ , pensó Louis tratando de no lucir tan decepcionado. – Quería compañía mientras visitaba a su hermana, creo que trabaja aquí.

\- Genial.

\- Sí. – Dijo Harry, distante. – Entonces...

\- ¿Entonces?

\- ¿Cómo te fue con Matt? – Preguntó con exagerado entusiasmo. Su interés parecía falso, forzado.

Louis no entendía por qué se sentía tan triste de la nada, como si le hubieran succionado el alma, si su cita con Jackson había sido increíble, el sexo había sido increíble, Jackson incluso le había pedido su número para volver a verse. Louis simplemente no entendía por qué Harry tenía el poder de hacerlo sentir miserable.

\- Estuvo bien.

\- ¿Sí? – Insistió Harry. Su entusiasmo se estaba apagando.

\- Sí.

Ambos guardaron silencio, y era incomodo, pero era soportable al menos. Louis pudo ver a Sasha por sobre el hombro de Harry tratando de actuar casual y no como si estuviera acechando a Louis desde la distancia.

\- Pasaré por tu casa más tarde. – Dijo Harry de repente. – Ya sabes, para saludar.

\- Saludar. – Repitió Louis, nervioso.

\- Sí, otra vez. – Harry volteó hacia atrás también, notando a Sasha mirando hacia ambos. Louis se rascó la nariz, nervioso, y fue entonces que Harry decidió palmear la casilla con fuerza, haciendo un escándalo que hizo que Louis reaccionara al sonido cerrando sus ojos. Harry se estaba riendo ahora, el bastardo. – Aléjate de las menores, Louis.

\- Oh Dios mío, ¿quién crees que soy?

\- Creo que eres alguien que necesita tener sexo inmediatamente, lo cual es una lástima considerando que recién tuviste una cita con Matt, y más importante y preocupante aún, creo que eres alguien que está propenso a querer conseguirlo de un coño joven.

Louis se escandalizó y se llevó uno de sus dedos a sus labios rogando por que bajara el tono de su voz.

\- ¿Podrías callarte?

\- Más tarde iré a verte. – Le recordó Harry mientras se alejaba del cubículo, chasqueando su lengua y apuntando en su dirección. – Quiero todos los detalles, Tomlinson.

\- ¡No! – Gritó Louis.

\- ¡Sí! – Gritó Harry extendiendo sus brazos. Sasha lo estaba mirando como si fuera la escoria personificada. Louis entró en pánico cuando Sasha le hizo señas con sus manos, apuntando hacia Harry, preguntándole mudamente si era amigo de él. - Nos vemos más tarde en casa, cariño. – Exclamó Harry con voz aguda y femenina antes de desaparecer de su vista.

Ahora, hacía bastante que Harry no lo llamaba _‘cariño’_ o _‘dulzura’_ , normalmente lo hacía cuando estaba ebrio y sólo quería molestarlo o cuando quería incomodar a alguien más haciéndole creer que estaban teniendo sexo prohibido por las leyes de Dios. Harry tenía la afición de inventarles toda una vida juntos cuando ambos estaban en el mismo sitio que un grupo de testigos de Jehová. En esa ocasión, sin embargo, había querido hacerlo quedar mal con Sasha, lo cual había sido un movimiento rudo e innecesario.

A veces sentía que Harry dejaba pasar que ese tipo de bromas podrían herir a Louis, considerando el fin con que las hacía: para molestar, para incomodar. Era como si inconscientemente le estuviera admitiendo que su sexualidad era motivo de incomodidad y molestia.

Dios. Harry era un imbécil.

Sasha se aproximó al cubículo con urgencia.

\- ¿Lo conoces? – Preguntó casi con ofensa.

\- Uh... sí, sí, algo así.

\- Es un imbécil. – Le informó con horror, Louis respiró con cansancio. – Se acostó con la hermana de Lieve y la engañó haciéndole creer que estaban saliendo para poder follársela todo el tiempo que él quisiera.

\- Oh. – Louis tuvo que fingir sorpresa. Harry le había hablado sobre ella.

\- Cuando la hermana de Lieve lo confrontó al respecto se rió en su cara y le dijo que sólo eran compañeros de sexo, es un patán de lo peor, ¿cómo puedes ser amigo de alguien así? Probablemente tiene herpes.

\- Sasha, no. – Le dijo Louis con seriedad. - No hagas eso. 

\- ¿Qué cosa? Es verdad.

Louis no podía discutir con ella sobre eso, porque era verdad, más o menos, no la parte del herpes, Dios, no, esperaba que no. Era sólo que no apreciaba demasiado su hostilidad. Era Harry del que estaba hablando después de todo.

Harry Styles, el idiota del que estaba enamorado desde que tenía 17 años.

\- Escucha, no lo conoces, Harry es una buena persona... a veces – Sasha lucía bastante molesta, así que Louis cambió de tema. – Hey, no es que haya estado pensando en esto desde que llegué aquí, pero ¿por qué me ignoraste?

\- ¿Cuándo? – Preguntó fingiendo no saber de qué hablaba, Louis podía notar que estaba satisfecha con la idea de que Louis lo mencionara en primer lugar.

\- Ya sabes. ¿Fue porque estuve ocupado y no pude salir contigo?

Sasha se cruzó de brazos y le negó la mirada.

\- Puede ser.

Louis sonrió y abrió la boca para decirle que la recompensaría invitándola a salir, luego recordó que aún no estaba en crisis y cerró la boca.

\- Marine está aquí, mirará Her en un par de horas. – Sasha no parecía estar siguiéndolo y Louis tuvo que admitir que lucía adorable con su rostro lleno de confusión. - Ya sabes, la película donde Kristen Wiig le pide a Joaquin Phoenix que la asfixie con el gato muerto?

\- Ew. – Soltó Sasha con asco. – Como sea, tengo que irme, sólo vine a recordarte que fuiste un imbécil conmigo y no aprecio eso. Espero una recompensa.

Louis esperaba eso de Sasha, lo que no esperaba era que acercara su rostro al cristal y se lamiera los labios de forma obscena antes de retirarse.

\- Oh Dios.

Louis no estaba en crisis.

 _Louis **no** estaba en crisis_.

 

 

 

 _Hell Is Around The Corner_ estaba sonando en su reproductor de música, quizá un poco más alto de lo usual, mientras Louis tenía una crisis existencial dándole la espalda a su puerta cuando Harry entró a su habitación sin tocar la puerta.

Estuvo ahí por un rato antes de susurrar un suave _“bu”_ contra su oído desde atrás. Louis sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal y se reprimió cualquier cosa que se pareciera a un gemido escapar sus labios. Lo que sí dejó escapar, sin embargo, fue un leve jadeo.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Preguntó esperando a que Harry se alejara primero. - ¿No te enseñaron que debes avisar antes de entrar? Pude haber estado...

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó Harry sin moverse de su lugar. Su cabeza ya no estaba a la altura de su hombro pero continuaba estando demasiado cerca. La opción de canción no estaba ayudando tampoco, así que la pausó y se colocó frente a Harry.

\- No sé, masturbándome, tal vez.

\- Eso hubiera sido gracioso.

Louis se rió falsamente, mostrando la molestia y la incomodidad de la situación.

\- ¿Lottie te dejó entrar entonces? – Preguntó fingiendo estar ocupado, moviendo cosas al azar.

\- Sí. Me dijo que no habría problema si subía.

Lottie no se suponía que debía estar ahí, pero cuando Louis había llegado del cine estaba esperándolo fuera de su puerta. Cuando le preguntó la razón dijo que Johannah estaba siendo una _“perra”_ y que estaba harta de ayudar con Doris y Ernest. Traía un bolso lleno de su ropa y otros accesorios como su plancha del cabello y extensiones con ella.

Louis no tuvo el corazón para pedirle que regresara a su casa.

\- ¿Entonces? – Preguntó Harry sentándose en su cama, cogiendo su teléfono para inspeccionarlo.

\- ¿Entonces qué? – Preguntó Louis despreocupado. Harry no podía entrar a su teléfono de todos modos.

\- Háblame de Matt. – Pidió entusiasmado.

\- No.

\- ¿Lo tiene grande? 

\- Dios. Harry. – Louis odió sonrojarse, pero era algo incomodo que el chico por el que se masturbaba desde que tenía 17 le estuviera haciendo esa pregunta acerca de otra persona, casi como si fuera un tema casual y no totalmente invasivo.

\- Oh, vamos. ¿Cómo es? Dame detalles.

\- ¿Por qué querrías detalles sobre el pene de otro hombre? – Preguntó caminando hacia otro lugar para no tener que mirarlo a la cara. Estuvo un momento buscando en su closet, sólo observando y moviendo ropa.

\- Sólo quiero saber si pasaste una buena noche. – Respondió Harry con obviedad. – Y si no fue así quiero que me des los detalles también, para decidir si es necesario buscar a ese tal Matt y patearle el trasero.

Louis giró su cuerpo para verlo, y cuando lo hizo dejó caer sus hombros con derrota. Harry no lucía exactamente feliz o entusiasmado como hace segundos. De hecho lucía bastante desganado.

\- Harry...

\- Soy un amigo jodidamente protector, demándame. – Admitió Harry con pesadez en su voz.

Louis no pudo evitar sonreír, algo tocado emocionalmente por su sinceridad. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Harry pasó ambos de sus brazos por la espalda de Louis y no lo dejó irse por un momento.

\- Me preocupa que te puedan hacer daño, ¿eso me hace un amigo molesto? – Preguntó con honestidad.

Louis negó con su cabeza.

\- Para nada, de hecho entiendo por qué crees que pueden hacerme daño.

\- Son hombres. – Continuó Harry. – Los hombres son peligrosos.

\- Sí, pero hey, resulta que yo también soy un hombre, así que...

Harry se irguió un poco más, dejando libre una de sus manos.

\- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, no estoy tratando de decir que tú no lo eres. 

\- Lo sé. – Se apresuró a decir Louis. - Sólo estaba bromeando.

Harry lucía más relajado ahora, y Louis envidiaba que se hubiera sacado un peso de encima, porque él todavía se sentía mal por mentirle acerca de su cita.

\- Si empezaremos a confesar como nos sentimos, entonces debo decir que yo soy una mierda de amigo por no haberte hablado de él, lo siento. – Dijo con cuidado. Harry parecía más interesado en la conversación en ese instante.

\- Puedes hacerlo ahora, si quieres.

Louis se remojó sus labios, pensativo. Sabía que Harry no lo odiaría si confesaba que había mentido, pero se sentía increíblemente tonto y avergonzado por haberlo hecho en primer lugar.

\- No hay ningún Matt. – Confesó finalmente, tocando sus dedos con ansiedad.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- La persona con la que tuve una cita no se llama Matt. Su nombre es Jackson, y tiene cuarenta años, quizá cincuenta, no sé.

Harry abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, soltando un débil _“wow”_.

\- Tendremos una cita de nuevo el domingo, si las cosas salen bien podría presentarlo con los chicos, y contigo.

Harry asintió.

\- Eso suena bien, Lou.

Louis asintió y se alejó un poco de forma disimulada, para que Harry no lo notara. Podía oler su loción rasuradora desde esa distancia, en realidad podía oler todo, podía incluso escuchar el sonido de su respiración.

\- ¿No estás enojado conmigo porque mentí? – Preguntó con miedo y nerviosismo.

Harry sonrió y negó con su cabeza.

\- No, no lo estoy.

La visita de Harry había quitado la tensión que había estado ahí desde que Louis había mencionado a Matt, lo cual era bueno, de verdad, pero eso no le quitó la sensación de tristeza y tampoco hizo nada por la pena que estaba sintiendo por sí mismo por haber creído, por haber considerado siquiera la posibilidad de que tal vez, _tal vez_ , Harry se había comportado así porque estaba celoso.

No.

Harry sólo era un amigo jodidamente protector.

Sólo eso.

 

 

 

Su segunda cita fue en un restaurante donde todo en el menú lucía delicioso y costoso. Sólo había parejas o socios con trajes elegantes y las mujeres estaban usando demasiadas joyas.

Jackson parecía totalmente en su elemento, pero Louis no pertenecía en esa escena y tuvo que luchar en contra de sí mismo para no sentirse fuera de lugar y arruinar la noche.

La mano de Jackson sobre la suya en la mesa estaba ayudando con su ansiedad, y su sonrisa estaba haciendo maravillas con él también.

Esa cita, contraria a la divertida del bar, fue mayormente para conocerse mejor. Louis hizo preguntas y Jackson hizo las suyas. Louis pensó que podría ponerse incomodo, pero la constante risa y buen humor de Jackson evitó que eso sucediera.

Louis supo cosas importantes esa noche.

Primero, Jackson era un director de cine y estaba trabajando en una película en esos momentos en el área, por eso estaba hospedándose en un hotel y por eso estaba conduciendo autos rentados.

Segundo, Jackson era de Escocia pero había crecido en Bradford y no había rastro de su acento escocés. Actualmente estaba viviendo en Los Angeles, pero su ex esposa e hijos vivían en Londres.

Tercero, tenía dos hijos. Uno de ellos era casi de la misma edad que Louis.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti, Louis? – Preguntó luego de contar su parte. - ¿Qué me puedes contar de tu vida?

\- Bueno, yo no soy tan interesante, y ciertamente no tengo un empleo tan genial. – Dijo Louis encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Oh, por favor. Estoy seguro que eres interesante. ¿Qué joven de 23 años no lo es?

\- Yo. – Respondió Louis con una sonrisa. Jackson acarició su mano otra vez. – Okay. Veamos, tengo dos empleos para poder sobrevivir. Me quedan un par de semanas antes de que tenga que renunciar a uno de ellos porque no me está funcionando así, y tengo seis hermanos en total.

\- ¿Seis? ¡Vaya!

\- Lo sé. Está Lottie de 17, Fizzy de 15, Daisy y Phoebe siguen de ellas, son gemelas. - Jackson soltó un _“oh”_ , entusiasmado. – Y están Doris y Ernest, los menores.

\- Tienes una familia grande.

\- La tengo.

\- Yo fui hijo único, y sólo tuve dos hijos, aunque me hubiera gustado tener más. Te envidio.

\- No lo hagas, tuve que pasar mi infancia y parte de mi adolescencia cuidando de la mayoría de ellos.

\- Eso debió haber apestado. – Simpatizó Jackson con un gesto de disculpa. Louis sonrió y acarició su mano de vuelta, pero el aproximamiento de un par de personas a su derecha hizo que quitara su mano de inmediato.

Jackson no se lo permitió.

\- Está bien. – Susurró tratando de tranquilizarlo. 

Jackson lo presentó como su cita, y uno de los hombres del grupo comentó: _“Este es joven, Jack. Deberías conservarlo, porque si no lo haces tendré que intervenir”_ , lo cual había sido una mezcla entre escalofriante y halagador, pero Jackson se estaba riendo así que Louis se rió también.

Regresaron al hotel y Louis montó a Jackson mientras Jackson lo masturbaba. Luego había tomado una ducha mientras él atendía una llamada.

Cuando salió de ahí le explicó a Jackson que tenía que regresar a su departamento porque su hermana se estaba quedando con él. Jackson entendió pero antes volvió a penetrarlo, esta ocasión con más desespero, haciéndolo durar como si no quisiera que el tiempo se acabara y como si la idea de decir adiós fuera una tortura personal.

 

 

 

Antes de que Louis llamara a un taxi, Jackson insistió en que podía llevarse su abrigo.

No fue hasta que Louis estuvo en su departamento que notó que dentro de uno de los bolsos del abrigo había una caja con un reloj hermoso, había una nota también que sólo decía _“porque eres un buen amante”_.

Louis sonrió sintiendo cálido por todos lados en su interior.  

No había pensado en Harry una sola vez, y suponía que eso eran buenas noticias.

Podía tener algo serio con Jackson, si eso era lo que Jackson quería, por supuesto.

Podía enamorarse de él. Jackson podría hacerlo de vuelta.

Y eso era emocionante.

 

 

 

\- Hey, wow, lindo reloj. – Comentó Niall en el momento que cruzó la puerta del departamento de Niall.

Harry, Liam, Zayn y sus novias estaban ahí. Perrie estaba con Danielle charlando cerca de la puerta hacia el compacto patio trasero. Zayn estaba de pie apoyando su peso en el sofá con uno de sus brazos, Niall estaba sentado en el mismo sofá que Liam mientras Liam hurgaba en la comida rápida que habían ordenado y Harry estaba sentado en un sofá aparte, haciendo algo en su teléfono, probablemente hablando con Clara o Mandy u otra de sus compañeras de sexo.

Al escuchar a Niall comentar sobre el reloj Harry elevó su vista, mirando hacia el brazo de Louis.

\- ¿Qué diablos, hombre? – Soltó Zayn entre risas. - ¿Pensé que estabas en la quiebra?

\- Oh, lo estoy. Esto fue un obsequio.

Niall elevó sus cejas con curiosidad, acercándose para inspeccionar el reloj de cerca.

\- ¿Matt? – Preguntó en un susurro. Louis volteó a mirar a Harry por instinto, logrando notar la negación de su cabeza como si algo le molestara.

\- Algo así. – Respondió, no queriendo contar la historia completa.

\- ¿Quién es Matt? – Preguntó Liam.

\- Matt fue la cita de Louis hace semanas. Yo le proveí condones porque soy genial, ¿cierto, Lou?

\- ¿Oh? ¿Finalmente te conseguiste un novio formal, eh? – Preguntó Zayn con diversión, riéndose con el comentario de Niall.

Louis sonrió y asintió, luego dijo que no.

\- No sé, creo que sí. Espero que sí. Es un director de películas y tiene un sueldo de casi siete cifras así que, Dios, espero que sí.

Harry se aclaró la garganta, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la cocina. Zayn ocupó el lugar de Harry, genuinamente entusiasmado con la noticia.

\- ¿Cuándo lo conoceremos?

\- De hecho les iba a preguntar eso ahora, el día que todos estemos libres podríamos salir a comer los seis, antes de que la locación de la película que está filmando se mueva a Berlín.

\- Yo el domingo estoy libre. – Dijo Liam. Zayn y Niall estuvieron de acuerdo. Louis también estaba libre el domingo hasta las 6pm, y todos sabían que era igual con Harry. Zayn era el único que solía ocuparse los domingos, así que Louis sonrió, emocionado con la idea de presentar a Jackson finalmente a sus mejores amigos.

Harry regresó de la cocina con un plato de sopa instantánea.

\- ¿Cuál es su nombre completo? – Preguntó Niall. – Lo buscaré en Google.

\- Jackson Peters. – Respondió Louis. Harry tosió.

\- Oh. – Niall se ocupó por un par de segundos mirando su teléfono, luego se lo mostró a todos, incluido Harry, quien parecía totalmente desinteresado en el tema. – Hey, no está para nada mal, ¿cierto, chicos?

\- Está bien. – Respondió Zayn encogiéndose de hombros.

\- No me gustan los hombres pero puedo reconocer que Jackson Peters es bastante, bastante, bastante atractivo. – Confesó Liam con seriedad. Eso ganó risas por parte de todos. Harry estaba demasiado ocupado con su sopa como para prestar atención a la charla.

\- ¿Hay algunas películas que haya dirigido que hayamos visto? – Preguntó Zayn.

\- De hecho... no. No reconozco ninguna. – Dijo Niall, pensativo. Louis se sentía ansioso. Esa era la primera vez que todos estaban tan interesados en su vida amorosa y le gustaba la sensación.

\- Ayer me follé a Katie por sexta vez. – Contó Harry de la nada. Todos voltearon a mirarlo.

\- Cool. – Dijo Zayn, caminando hasta estar al lado de Louis, luego colocó una de sus manos en su espalda, como si supiera lo que eso le había hecho a su humor.

\- Hey, Harry, por cierto, este domingo conoceremos al nuevo novio de Louis. Cancela tus planes si es que tienes alguno.  

Louis pudo ver que Harry no lucía igual de entusiasmado que los demás, en realidad lucía algo aburrido con la noticia.

\- ¿Este domingo? – Preguntó con casualidad, sorbiendo la sopa a una distancia larga de su plato. Louis le dijo que sí. – No puedo este domingo.

\- ¿Qué vas a estar haciendo? – Preguntó Zayn frunciendo el ceño.

\- Cosas.

\- Oh, vamos, no seas idiota, ¿tienes miedo que Louis te encuentre un remplazo? - Preguntó entonces, divertido. Harry pausó las sopas por un momento en su boca, mirándolo con advertencia.

\- No.

Louis tragó con fuerza sin saber qué decir o hacer. Si Harry no podía estar con ellos el domingo se perdería el propósito de la reunión en primer lugar.

\- ¿Podrías hacer el esfuerzo de estar ahí al menos? – Le preguntó Louis acercándose a él. Harry dejó su comida a un lado y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Había algo extraño en él, pero Louis no lograba descifrar qué era. Quizá estaba siendo protector otra vez. Quizá no le había gustado que Louis aceptara el reloj. – Es importante para mí.

Los demás estaban esperando una respuesta mientras Harry respiraba tranquilamente, pensando.

\- Seguro, pero no prometo estar ahí.

\- Gracias, sólo... sólo trata.

\- Lo haré, pero si no logro estar ahí no te sorprendas. Eso es todo lo que digo.

Louis le sonrió débilmente, sintiéndose fuera de lugar.

Caminó hacia la cocina para sacar una cerveza de la nevera y en el camino Perrie y Danielle lo atacaron con preguntas acerca de Jackson. Le dieron consejos también, Danielle dijo _“Los hombres son unos perros, Louis. No dejes que ninguno te intimide o trate de cambiarte”_ , a lo que Perrie había respondido con una risa frenética, sólo para enseguida decir con total seriedad _“Si no te regresa los mensajes en menos de 10 minutos mándalo a volar”_.

Era más de lo que los chicos le habían dicho, así que Louis lo aceptó. Ellas sabían de qué hablaban después de todo, tenían más experiencia con los hombres que él mismo.

\- Por cierto, bonito reloj. No quiero pensar en lo bueno que debes de ser en la cama para poder sacarle algo tan costoso a alguien tan rápido.

\- Oh Dios. – Dijo Louis sonriendo. – Voy a... um, sí, regresaré con ellos. – Louis sacó la cerveza de la nevera y caminó rápidamente hacia el área donde estaban los chicos.

El lugar al lado de Harry estaba vacío, así que se sentó ahí.

Harry no le dirigió la palabra en todo el día, de hecho Louis notó que lo ignoraba y lo sacaba de la conversación apropósito.

Al final había abandonado el departamento de Niall más temprano de lo usual, lo que había desencadenado comentarios divertidos como _“¿Irás con Jackson?” “¡Usa protección!” “Salúdalo de nuestra parte” “Esperamos con ansias el domingo” “Dile que se prepare para la entrevista más importante de su vida, no tendremos tacto con él, le sacaremos todo”_.

Harry no había estado entre ellos cuando lo habían hecho, había estado demasiado ocupado afuera cogiendo una llamada.

 

 

 

\- Estás distraído. – Comentó Steven en el restaurante.

\- Tienes razón. – Dijo Louis, derrotado. Odiaba a Harry, y eso era algo que no sucedía últimamente. Cuando ambos eran adolescentes Louis tenía una clase de amor/odio por él, lo odiaba cada vez que salía con una chica, pero lo amaba tan pronto como terminaba con ellas y recordaba que Louis existía. Ahora Louis lo odiaba por ser un imbécil sin razón.

Había esperado un mensaje, o una llamada para disculparse por haberlo ignorado en el departamento de Niall, pero no había recibido nada.

Si Harry creía que Louis lo llamaría primero estaba totalmente equivocado.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Steven cuando tuvieron un descanso que usualmente lo usaban para fumar afuera.

\- Nada importante. – Respondió Louis. Steven sabía que Harry existía porque había ocasiones que Harry pasaba por él, y también porque su cumpleaños más reciente lo habían celebrado ahí y Steven había sido uno de los meseros, pero Steven no sabía que Harry en un punto de su vida había sido todo lo que deseaba. Tenía miedo hablarle sobre él y que pudiera ver detrás de eso. 

\- Si no me quieres decir está bien, pero es obvio que algo te está molestando.

\- Sí. Es... es una tontería. – Dijo Louis frotándose su frente y el centro de su nariz con cansancio.

\- No, vamos. Sácalo. Te sentirás mejor. – Insistió Steven con una sonrisa.

Steven tenía razón. Estaba ardiendo por contárselo a alguien más, necesitaba que alguien además de él estuviera de acuerdo en que Harry había sido un idiota para entonces poder maldecirlo con más tranquilidad.

\- ¿No has tenido a esa clase de amigos que se las arreglan para que todo se trate sobre ellos, pero en el momento que no se trata de ellos se vuelven distantes y arrogantes y estúpidos e intentan quitarte tu momento de la forma más patética y cruel posible?

Steve silbó.

\- Sí, salvo que no es mi amigo, es mi hermano.

\- Oh, eso ha de ser terrible.

\- Es un imbécil, todo para él es una jodida competencia.

\- Sí, sí, algo así. Me sucedió algo bueno a mí, y ésta es como que... mi primera vez teniendo algo así de bueno? pero él está tratando de hacerme sentir culpable, o como si estuviera haciendo algo mal y lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, maldita sea.

\- No te está dejando disfrutar tu momento. – Comentó Steven pasándole su cigarro. Louis le dio una calada profunda.

\- No lo está haciendo, para nada.

\- Está celoso, tal vez.

\- Oh, no. No son celos, simplemente es un imbécil que no puede soportar la chocante idea de que el mundo no gira en torno a él.

\- ¿Por qué es tu amigo entonces? Si es tan egoísta y terrible.

Louis dudó, no sabiendo cómo responder a eso.

¿Por qué era amigo de Harry si sólo recibía a cambio malas sensaciones y el recordatorio de que era inferior a él en todos los sentidos posibles? Y no era como si la vida se encargara de hacerlo sentir así. No. Era el mismo Harry el que se encargaba de eso.

\- No tengo idea. Lo aprecio, supongo.

\- Ese es un problema.

\- Sí. Nos conocemos desde siempre. Él es... es una buena persona, sabes, pero hay ocasiones en que puede ser el más imbécil de los imbéciles.

\- Deberías hablar con él.

Louis soltó un bufido.

\- De hecho estoy esperando que él lo haga primero, pero supongo que no tiene idea de lo que hizo y me quedaré esperando como un estúpido.

Steven asintió y palmeó su espalda con pena.

\- Si fuera tú lo mandaría al diablo. No tengo tiempo para amigos que me hacen sentir como si no me mereciera cosas buenas, ¿sabes lo que quiero decir?

Louis parpadeó aturdido, lentamente.

\- Sí, sí.

Steven entró al restaurante y Louis se quedó afuera, solo acompañado del frío de la noche y el sonido del tráfico nocturno. 

Era fácil para Steven decirlo, pero podía apostar a que Steven no respondería eso si el imbécil fuera casualmente la misma persona que su corazón había decidido amar.

 

 

 

Eran las 2:41am cuando Louis regresó a su departamento. Estaba cansado y no había notado el auto que estaba aparcado afuera.

Entró y rodó sus ojos cuando vio las luces encendidas.

\- Lottie. – La llamó con molestia. Lottie se suponía que debía estar dormida, y esa no era la primera vez que llegaba a casa y Lottie estaba usando su teléfono o mirando el televisor.

Louis en respuesta escuchó susurros.

Lottie y alguien más.

\- Oh, no.

Louis respiró con profundidad, tratando de moderar su molestia, pensando en que no permitiría en esa vida u otra que su hermana trajera chicos a su propiedad.

\- ¡Lottie! – La llamó en un grito mientras aseguraba la puerta. El chico que tenía dentro no se iría antes de ahí sin un sermón.

Lottie susurró divertida, _“está enojado, te dije que se enojaría”_ , y Louis vio todo rojo. Caminó con pasos largos y pesados hasta la cocina, sólo para ser sorprendido por Lottie, una cena y...

\- ¿Jackson?

\- Sorpresa. – Dijo Lottie entre risas. – Mira su cara, está casi echando humo.

\- Pensé que...

Jackson caminó hacia él y sin preguntar si estaba bien hacerlo, lo rodeó entre sus brazos y besó sus labios con hambre, susurrando entre cada beso _“te eché de menos”_.

Lottie no lucía sorprendida, o enojada. El corazón de Louis estaba latiendo con fuerza y sus manos estaban temblando.

\- Qué... ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Jackson tiene horas aquí. – Contó Lottie despreocupadamente. – Vino a buscarte pensando que lo estarías, pero luego el tiempo se pasó mientras charlábamos y pensamos en prepararte una cena apropiada.

\- Dijo que cenabas cereal, como un niño. – Dijo Jackson como si le pareciera adorable ese dato. Luego besó su nariz.

\- Um... sí, me gusta el cereal.

\- Estoy seguro que te gustará más lo que preparamos, ¿cierto, Lottie?

Todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido. Lottie no se suponía que debía saber sobre Jackson. Dios. Lottie no se suponía que debía saber que le gustaban los hombres en primer lugar.

\- ¿Puedo hablar contigo por un momento? – Le preguntó a Jackson, quien asintió sin poder dejar de sonreír. – A solas. – Agregó para que Lottie escuchara.

Lottie abandonó la cocina con una sonrisa y Louis suspiró.

\- ¿Qué le dijiste a mi hermana? – Le preguntó inmediatamente.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Respondió Jackson besándolo otra vez.

\- Lottie no sabía que yo... ella no sabía que... – Louis no supo cómo terminar; se llevó una de sus manos a su nariz y apretó el puente con sus dedos, estresado.

\- Oh, Dios. – Jackson perdió color en su rostro, preocupado. - ¿No sabía que estamos juntos?

\- No sabía que me gustaban los hombres tampoco.

\- Oh Dios mío, lo siento, no tenía idea. Nunca lo mencionaste, si hubiera sabido que ella no lo sabía yo... Oh Dios. Me siento terrible. Lo siento, Louis.

Louis no lo había mencionado, así que suponía que no era culpa de Jackson. Y aunque Lottie no parecía molesta o defraudada por él, Louis no lograba sentirse cómodo con todo eso.

\- Sabías que yo no estaría aquí. – Continuó Louis.

\- Quería conocer a tu hermana, dijiste que se quedaba en tu departamento y que te preocupaba que estuviera sola tanto tiempo, pensé que... apreciarías esto, no lo sé, lo siento?

Era verdad.

Louis negó con su cabeza, derrotado. Jackson había querido hacer algo agradable, y Louis estaba cansado y de mal humor. Dios. Jackson y Lottie le habían preparado una cena y Louis sólo se estaba quejando y estaba buscando razones estúpidas para enojarse con él.

\- Tienes razón, fue agradable lo que hiciste, fue atento. Es sólo que... sólo estoy cansado, no me escuches.

Jackson sonrió.

\- Bueno, podemos ocuparnos de tu cansancio después, conozco unos métodos.

\- ¿Métodos?

\- Masajes. – Respondió Jackson provocativamente. – Masajes donde ninguna clase de ropa está involucrada. Es bastante cool.

\- Oh, suena bien.

\- Tienes que comer antes. El cereal no tiene suficientes nutrientes.

Louis rodó sus ojos y se dejó guiar por Jackson. Llamaron a Lottie y cenaron juntos, entre bromas internas de los dos. ¿Cuántas horas pudieron haber estado juntos? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro? Ni siquiera Louis tenía bromas internas con ella.

Pronto su estrés y cansancio se convirtieron en alivio.

Lottie sabía sobre Jackson. Lottie sabía que le gustaban los hombres y no había entrado en pánico, no había abandonado el departamento. Louis en realidad sentía como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Aún le preocupaba que cuando volviera le dijera a Fizzy y las gemelas, pero luego hablaría con ella sobre eso.

\- ¿Esperas a alguien? – Preguntó Jackson cuando escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta.

\- Um, no. – Respondió Louis, estresado otra vez. Eran casi las 3:30am, no tenía idea quién podía ser.

Jackson se puso de pie y lo siguió con un brazo protector alrededor de su cintura. Lottie estaba de pie también pero estaba observando todo desde la cocina, alerta.

Louis preguntó quién era. En respuesta tuvo un par de toques más a su puerta.

\- ¿Quién es? – Insistió Louis.

La persona que estaba afuera tosió, y sólo hizo falta eso para que Louis supiera que era Harry.

Abrió la puerta, rápido, sin pensarlo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó observando frenéticamente cada parte de su cuerpo.

Harry estaba ebrio, pero estaba bien.

\- Hey, Lou.

\- ¿Quién es? – Preguntó Jackson en un susurro. Louis le dijo que era Harry, y Jackson cambió de postura. Su agarre en su cintura se hizo más protector también.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Le preguntó Louis luego de asegurarle a Jackson que estaba bien, que podía dejarlo solo.

\- Había pensado en llamarte. – Empezó Harry, sonriendo a causa del alcohol.

El alcohol siempre lo había hecho más risueño y parlanchín.

\- ¿...Y?

\- Y entonces caí en cuenta de que una llamada no cubría la disculpa que quería pedirte. Rogar, de hecho. Sabes que fui un idiota aquella vez.

\- Lo fuiste.

\- Bueno, aquí estoy. Quiero disculparme.

\- Estás ebrio. – Dijo Louis, incomodo.

\- Lo estoy, pero eso no... eso no quiere decir que mi disculpa es menos sincera. Te he echado de menos. – Dijo Harry acercándose torpemente, abrazándolo, susurrando las siguientes palabras en su oído. – Te he echado tanto de menos, Louis. Soy un idiota a veces.

\- Harry...

\- Esto es nuevo para mí. – Continuó. – Nunca había tenido por qué conocer a los chicos con los que te acostabas, y la idea de hacerlo es tan extraña, Louis, tan jodidamente extraña. Me asusta.  

\- ¿Por qué? – Le preguntó Louis.

Jackson estaba observando todo al lado de ellos, en la oscuridad.

\- No sé. He visto lo que eso hace con los demás, supongo. En el momento que se consiguen a alguien se vuelven más distantes. No me gusta pensar que eso ocurrirá contigo. No quiero perderte.

Louis no podía dejar de ver a Jackson de reojo, a pesar de que Harry estaba diciendo algo importante.

\- Escucha, ¿por qué no entras y tomas un vaso de agua? Hay alguien que quiero que conozcas.

Harry lo soltó, de pronto lucía más sobrio.

\- Oh.

Harry y Jackson hicieron contacto visual, y fue casi cómico ver la reacción que ambos tuvieron en sus rostros. Jackson estaba sonriendo forzadamente desde su posición, y Harry buscó una manera de tocarlo mientras le devolvía un pobre intento de sonrisa.

\- ¿Eres Jackson? – Preguntó Harry caminando hacia él.

\- En carne y hueso. – Respondió Jackson aceptando la mano de Harry. Ambos se saludaron con falsa cortesía.

\- Se suponía que te conocería el domingo. – Dijo Harry de buen humor. – He arruinado la sorpresa ahora, ¿no es cierto?

\- Oh, está bien. – Aseguró Jackson. Su voz se oía tranquila, pero su mirada se veía severa. - Son casi las 4am, Harry. ¿Sueles hacerle visitas a Louis a estas horas?

Louis tragó con fuerza.

Harry sonrió de medio lado, apoyándose con una mano contra la pared.

\- Podría preguntarte lo mismo a ti, Jackson. Pareces una persona a la antigua, ¿no es algo tarde para que estés aquí? Casi ha amanecido, seguro tienes algo mejor que hacer; películas por dirigir, esposas por distraer, hijos por mantener, algo.

\- Harry. – Dijo Louis tomando su brazo. – Vamos, te daré algo de agua. - Jackson tenía una sonrisa peligrosa, y sus manos estaban convertidas en puños. Y mientras Louis apreciaba que ambos estuvieran siendo estúpidamente protectores, Louis no quería que las cosas se salieran de control. – Eso no estuvo bien, Harry. – Susurró Louis mientras se dirigían a la cocina. - Jackson es un buen hombre, sabes, está aquí porque se nos hizo tarde, estábamos cenando. No estábamos haciendo nada inapropiado.

\- Seguro. – Bromeó Harry intentando sonreír. Lucía cansado.

\- Lottie está aquí, ¿crees que haríamos...?

\- No me importa. – Se apresuró a decir Harry.

Louis le dio agua y mientras la bebía regresó con Jackson.

\- Harry se quedará aquí está noche, lo siento.

\- Eso arruinará nuestro plan para el masaje, ¿cierto?

Louis frunció su nariz con tristeza.

\- Me temo que sí.

\- Bueno, eso apesta.

\- Lo sé, pero hey, podemos hacerlo otro día.

Jackson sonrió forzadamente y comenzó su discurso acerca de cómo debía mantener un ojo en Harry, que debería hablarle más sobre él para convencerlo de que era un buen partido para Louis porque de otra manera iba a tener que ser desagradable con Harry de vuelta. Louis intentó verle el lado divertido al asunto, pero Jackson lucía molesto de verdad, y Louis no quería perder o complicar lo que había entre los dos, así que le prometió que lo haría.

Louis acompañó a Jackson hasta donde había aparcado su auto, lo besó y volvió a escuchar su sermón.

\- ¿Qué hacía él aquí de todos modos?

\- Venía a disculparse. – Le explicó Louis intentando que no se mostrara su molestia.

\- ¿No pudo haber llamado? Es más fácil.

\- Quería hacerlo más serio, tal vez. Igualmente no le hubiera contestado su llamada, así que supongo que lo hizo bien, tomó la decisión correcta.

\- Está ebrio. – Señaló Jackson con obviedad. - ¿Suele embriagarse cada vez que se disculpa contigo? Dios, ¿por qué necesitó disculparse en primer lugar?

Louis suspiró, cansado. Estaba amaneciendo, Louis tenía que estar de pie en un par de horas y Jackson estaba siendo realmente insistente.

\- No le gustó la idea de que me estuvieras dando obsequios tan costosos tan rápido. – Respondió Louis con sinceridad. No estaba totalmente seguro si esa había sido la razón por la que Harry había actuado así, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa.

\- Huh. – Jackson soltó un bufido, riéndose. - ¿Y quién es él, tu mamá?

\- Lo sé, es por eso que necesitó disculparse, y ya lo hizo, así que por favor podrías dejar el tema de una vez.

Jackson, dentro del auto, sacó uno de sus brazos para acariciar la mano de Louis.

\- Tienes razón. Estoy siendo molesto, ¿verdad? Lo siento. No fue mi intención, es sólo que... no sé, estoy algo celoso.

\- No lo estés. – Le aseguró Louis con una sonrisa débil. – No de Harry, salir con Harry sería como salir con mi hermano.

Mentira.

\- De acuerdo. – Dijo Jackson. – Te diré una cosa; me iré de aquí tan pronto como me des otro beso.

Louis sonrió, se inclinó para besarlo, y luego lo vio irse.

Se pasó sus dedos por el cabello y entró a su departamento, recibiendo la mirada confundida de Lottie como bienvenida.

\- ¿Harry se quedará a dormir? – Preguntó con cuidado.

\- No pretendo mandarlo a su casa en esas condiciones.

\- Eso es un sí, entonces. ¿Dormirá en tu cama? – Continuó, siguiéndolo. - ¿Dónde dormirás tu?

Louis no le contestó. Planeaba meterse en la cama con él, pero la sensación de incomodidad ante la idea de confesarle que dormiría con Harry, en la misma cama, le hizo saber que sería inapropiado hacerlo.

\- Ve a dormir, es tarde. – Dijo en cambio.

Lottie frunció el ceño, pero obedeció.

 

 

 

Louis se quedó de pie en su habitación observando la cama con Harry en ella. Estaba ocupando el centro de la cama, totalmente abierto de piernas y brazos sobre su estomago.

No recordaba en qué momento lo había decidido, pero en algún punto comenzó a mover el cuerpo de Harry con pesadez hacia la derecha y enseguida ocupó el lado izquierdo de la cama, procurando no tocar ningún rastro de la piel de Harry.

 

 

 

Cuando despertó, Harry estaba a su lado, abrazado a él desde la cintura con su rostro escondido en la curvatura de su cuello y con una de sus piernas sobre las de Louis.

\- Oh Dios.

Louis se desprendió del cuerpo de Harry tan rápido como pudo.

 

 

 

Sasha ya no estaba molesta con él, lo cual significaba que había vuelto a lo suyo, y eso era visitarlo en su cubículo incluso cuando ella no tenía clases y no tenía razones para estar en esa área.

Louis no sabía de la agenda de Sasha, pero conocía el uniforme y estaba bastante seguro que al salir de clases (o cuando no entraba en absoluto), ella o las cuatro se dirigían al centro comercial, compraban ropa, comida, o miraban una película.

Había ocasiones que las cuatro --o Sasha solamente-- no veían ninguna película, sólo lo visitaban, charlaban con él y lo metían en problemas por estar distraído.

Fuera como sea, Sasha había vuelto para tratar de sacarle su número.

\- Oh, vamos. ¿Por qué no me lo das? Nos conocemos desde hace casi un año. – Dijo con falsa angustia. - ¿No confías en mi?

\- No es eso, es sólo que... no lo necesitas. – Explicó con incomodidad. Ahora con Jackson en su vida, si es que alguna vez había considerado la posibilidad de apuntarse a ser acosado por Sasha vía mensajes de texto y llamadas, estaba lejos de mezclarlos a ambos. No había manera que Louis hiciera una tontería como darle su número a Sasha y arriesgarse a que lo llamara en una de sus citas con Jackson. – Es decir, me miras todo el tiempo aquí, ¿no es cierto? No me iré a ningún lado.

Sasha tenía una de sus cejas elevadas.

\- ¿Cuándo saldremos, Louis? Estoy algo harta de mirarte todo el tiempo con tu uniforme. – Dijo Sasha tocando el cristal que los separaba. – Y con tu gorra.

\- ¿No te gustan? – Preguntó sonriendo nerviosamente.

\- Sí me gustan, pero hay ocasiones que quisiera verte con tu cabello libre y con otra ropa.

Louis se quitó la gorra.

\- ¿Qué te parece?

Sasha sonrió con felicidad, flexionando sus brazos contra su pecho para luego esconder sus manos bajo su mentón.

\- Tienes el cabello tan bonito. – Exclamó con entusiasmo. Louis se inclinó un poco con sus manos unidas, en una clase de reverencia, dándole las gracias por su comentario. Luego su gorra volvió a su sitio.

Louis no tenía nada más para decirle, pero Sasha continuaba fuera del cubículo, mirándolo como si estuviera tratando de descifrarlo.

\- ¿Cuándo saldremos entonces? Estoy segura que pasaremos un rato agradable. Sólo tú y yo.

\- Estoy seguro que sí. – Dijo Louis, incomodo. Sasha no tenía por qué saber con quién estaba saliendo, sólo necesitaba saber que estaba viéndose con alguien. Quizá no hacía preguntas al respecto, quizá aceptaba su derrota y si Louis se las arreglaba para decir _‘si no estuviera saliendo con esta persona con gusto te invitaría a salir’_ , entonces quizá hasta podían continuar siendo amigos, o lo que sea que fueran.

El problema era que si Louis le decía eso, entonces le estaría dando esperanzas, y Louis no quería hacer eso. Sasha era una chica hermosa y Louis simplemente no comprendía por qué se había obsesionado con él. El supuesto gusto que sentía por él ni siquiera se sentía normal.

Era una obsesión, así de simple. No podía haber otra respuesta para que una chica como Sasha lo buscara y pasara por rechazos y volviera en busca de otra oportunidad. Eso no les sucedía a los chicos como Louis.

\- Sabes qué, Sasha...

\- ¿Sí?

Louis colocó sus manos sobre el aparador. Sasha las cogió de inmediato, acariciando sus dedos como si fueran la cosa más increíble del mundo.

\- Yo... um.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Algo así como que... – Louis se aclaró la garganta. - Estoy viéndome con alguien.

Si era honesto consigo mismo, estaba aterrado y no tenía idea por qué Sasha lo intimidaba tanto.

Sasha había perdido toda la expresión en su rostro. Sus manos habían abandonado las de Louis. Lucía herida, pero también parecía determinada a algo.  

\- ¿Quién es? – Preguntó cortante. - ¿La conozco?

 _Es un hombre_ , quería decir. _No eres tú, soy yo_.

\- No.

\- ¿Es mayor que yo? – Preguntó luego. Estaba enojada pero Louis no estaba seguro si estaba enojada con él, o con la idea de lo que era esa otra persona con la que Louis estaba saliendo.

\- Sí... es, es mayor. – Respondió sin darle demasiadas vueltas al tema. No podía decirle que quizá tenía la misma edad que su papá. Sasha no necesitaba saber esos detalles.

\- Wow.

\- Lo siento.

\- No lo sientas. – Dijo Sasha con una sonrisa falsa. – De hecho había figurado que ese era el problema, sabes.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Por favor, Louis, nadie le dice que no a un rostro como el mío. – Explicó Sasha con arrogancia.

\- Oh.

Eso había sido entonces, pensó Louis. Sasha se había obsesionado con la idea de salir con él no porque estuviera atraída hacia Louis, sino porque lo veía como un reto personal.

\- ¿Van en serio? – Preguntó con la misma sonrisa falsa.

Louis se encogió de hombros.

\- Sí. Yo creo que sí.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? – Preguntó entonces. - ¿Por qué ahora?

\- No sé. – Respondió Louis con sinceridad. – Supongo que no quería hacerlo cuando las demás estuvieran presentes. Quería que fueras sólo tú, pero casi siempre estás con alguien más.

Sasha asintió, distante. Retrocedió un par de pasos con sus brazos fuertemente abrazados en su medio, luciendo desamparada.

\- De acuerdo. – Dijo en voz baja. – No vemos después, Louis.

Sasha le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar, alejándose.

Louis tragó con fuerza y apoyó la parte superior de su cuerpo sobre el aparador, derrotado.

Si le hubieran dicho un año atrás que rechazar a Sasha Luss, Reina de todo lo que formaba a una chica materialista e interesada y malcriada, sería tan jodidamente complicado emocionalmente, se hubiera reído.

Pero ahí estaba ahora, con una sensación desagradable en su estomago y la necesidad de comprarle rosas para disculparse.

\- Estúpido. – Susurró para sí mismo. – Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido.

 

 

 

Harry no se había comunicado con él desde la noche que llegó a su puerta. Lottie dijo que le había pedido que le diera las gracias por dejarlo quedarse a dormir, y también había pedido disculpas por aparecer en ese estado.

Louis había apreciado que dejara un recado con su hermana, pero estaba algo molesto porque había recurrido a Lottie en lugar de simplemente hacerle una llamada y decírselo él mismo, o quizá incluso pudo haberle hecho una visita al cine para decirlo en persona, pero no había hecho nada de eso.

Eran las 2pm del domingo y Jackson le había dado otro obsequio. Le había comprado un perfume que olía a lo que seguramente había costado. Louis no le preguntó el precio, y tampoco tenía planeado usarlo esa tarde para encontrarse con los chicos, pero Jackson le pidió que lo hiciera y Louis no había encontrado una manera de decirle que no.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, que no era exactamente un restaurante sino más bien un sitio al aire libre donde comer, lo primero que le dijeron luego de saludar a Jackson fue lo bien que olía.

\- ¿Nuevo perfume? – Preguntó Liam, oliéndolo graciosamente desde su lugar al lado de Louis. Jackson estaba al otro lado con una de sus manos en la pierna de Louis por debajo de la mesa de forma posesiva. Harry estaba enfrente de ellos, entremedio de Zayn y Niall, intentando encender un cigarrillo.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Un regalo, supongo? – Preguntó Niall mirando a Jackson con complicidad.

Louis miró a Harry sin poder evitarlo, casi como si estuviera buscando su aprobación, lo cual era tonto.

\- Sí. Me está llenando de obsequios, ¿no es cierto? – Soltó para aligerar el ambiente. – Buena forma de ganarme.

Jackson sonrió y cambió la posición de su mano, de su muslo a la mano de Louis sobre la mesa para que todos miraran.

Harry se aclaró la garganta disimuladamente, mirando hacia todos lados menos hacia la mano de Jackson unida a la de Louis.

El tiempo antes de que llegara la comida que pidieron lo llenaron con preguntas de los chicos para Jackson. Eran preguntas amables sólo para conocer lo básico de él. En realidad la mayoría de ellos le preguntaron cosas normales, ignorando su empleo, pero Niall le preguntó sobre la película que estaban filmando.

\- No puedo decirte demasiado sobre ella porque es confidencial por el momento. – Contó Jackson en tono agradable. – Pero es mi primera película sobre ciencia ficción, así que estoy entusiasmado.

\- ¿Qué películas diriges normalmente? – Preguntó Liam con interés.

\- Me inclino más por el drama familiar.

\- Oh.

\- Nah, hay ocasiones que quisiera hacer algo revolucionario pero se necesita más cobertura, contando los efectos visuales y demás.

\- Es entendible. – Dijo Niall. – Pero ésta será de ciencia ficción, dices, así que será genial. Estoy seguro que será un éxito.

\- Lo será, sí... o eso espero. – Dijo Jackson mirando a Louis. – Hey. Me gusta Niall, es bastante positivo, casi todos me dicen que fracasará pero aquí está él diciéndome que será genial. Tú eres genial, querido amigo.

Mientras comían no había necesidad de hacer conversación, pero Louis no podía quitarse la sensación de nerviosismo.

Harry no había dicho nada desde que había llegado. Seguro, había intercambiado palabras con Zayn y Niall, incluso con Liam, pero había evadido hacerlo con Louis y Jackson.

\- Ahora no tiene nada para decir, ¿parece? – Susurró Jackson contra su oído. Ni siquiera tuvo que decir de quién hablaba para que Louis supiera que se refería a Harry. – Me dio la impresión de que era bastante parlanchín cuando se presentó en tu departamento. ¿Me pregunto qué habrá pasado? ¿Tú crees que le hayan comido la lengua los ratones?

Louis se aclaró la garganta y se excusó para ir al baño.

Cuando estuvo dentro y seguro en uno de los cubículos, bajó la tapa y se sentó en ella. Sacó su teléfono y le escribió lo siguiente a Harry.

_“Por qué estás haciendo esto?”_

Harry le contestó de inmediato.

_“Qué cosa? Estoy aquí, no es cierto? Cumplí, pensé que estarías feliz”_

_“Y yo pensé que serías más abierto con Jackson”_

_“Estoy siendo tan abierto como puedo ser”_

_“No has dicho nada desde que llegaste, al menos no has dicho nada directamente en relación a mí o él”_

_“Estás paranoico”_

_“No. Creo que nos estás ignorando? Por qué harías algo así?”_

Alguien tocó la puerta de su cubículo.

Louis bloqueó su teléfono y abrió, pensando que sería Harry.

Era Jackson.

\- ¿Puedo entrar?

\- Um... sí.

Jackson entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Sus pechos quedaron unidos considerando que no había más espacio.

\- Es bastante pequeño aquí, ¿no crees? – Louis asintió. - ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

\- Nada.

\- ¿Es por... – Jackson hizo una pausa, casi como si no le gustara decir ese nombre. - ¿Es por Harry?

\- No. Es sólo que... – Louis suspiró al sentir la mano de Jackson en su entrepierna. – Sí.

\- No está siendo exactamente agradable, ¿cierto? ¿O soy sólo yo el que está siendo algo sensible? 

\- No. – Concordó Louis con derrota. – Está siendo un imbécil, y no lo entiendo. Él no es así.

\- Mmm. – Jackson desabrochó los jeans de Louis y bajó el cierre.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Jackson no dijo nada, sino que dejó que sus manos hablaran. Y entonces, Jackson Peters, reconocido y profesional director de Hollywood empezó a masturbarlo en un baño público.

\- Oh Dios.

\- He asegurado la puerta, y sólo porque soy un hombre muy, muy, cuidadoso, he colocado también el aviso que está fuera de servicio.

Louis gimió, aferrándose a las paredes del cubículo.

\- Tengo una pregunta que hacerte. – Continuó Jackson con voz neutra. Louis gimió en respuesta. - ¿Estás seguro que Harry es totalmente heterosexual?

\- ¿A que... – Louis hizo una pausa. – ...a qué te refieres?

\- Oh, ya sabes. Su comportamiento no es el de un amigo normal. Creo que le gustas.

Louis se rió con eso. Se rió con delirio, como si estuviera perdiendo la cabeza. Estaba cerca de su orgasmo a pesar de que la sensación de ser masturbado sin lubricante era dolorosa, aún así se sentía increíble. La idea de estar desafiando un posible problema que pondría en los diarios _‘Jackson Peters es encontrado entregando placer sexual a un chico irrelevante en un pequeño baño’_ quizá le daba ese empujón extra para hacerlo más bueno de lo que probablemente era. 

\- No hablaremos de Harry mientras estamos así. – Dijo Louis cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

\- ¿Cuándo hablaremos entonces?

Jackson besó con delicadeza su cuello sin dejar de mover su puño alrededor de su pene, y eso fue todo lo que Louis necesitó para correrse en la mano de Jackson.

\- Nos están esperando afuera. – Le recordó Louis evadiendo su pregunta mientras se ajustaba sus jeans, luego de haberse limpiado. - Podrían pensar que estamos haciendo algo inapropiado aquí, y ya sé que eso es lo que estábamos haciendo pero no creo que te guste la idea a ti o a mí que tengan certeza de eso.

Louis le estaba sonriendo ligeramente para que supiera que no estaba siendo un idiota. Jackson parecía contento con su explicación, así que Louis extendió su mano para abrir la puerta.

\- ¿Y qué pasa si quiero que piensen eso exactamente? – Preguntó Jackson colocando su mano en la puerta, impidiéndole abrirla. - ¿Qué pasa si quiero que puedan ver los residuos de tu semen en mis manos y en tu ropa?

Louis frunció el ceño.

\- ¿De verdad te preocupa tanto Harry?

\- Dime tú, ¿debo preocuparme por él?

\- No. – Respondió Louis, cortante.

Jackson asintió.

\- No tengo en mis planes desperdiciar mi tiempo sentado en la misma mesa que una persona que obviamente no siente ningún tipo de placer con mi presencia.

\- Lamento que Harry te esté haciendo sentir incomodo. – Dijo Louis con cuidado. El espacio era demasiado compacto, el pecho de Jackson estaba contra el suyo aún. Louis se estaba empezando a sentir sofocado.

\- Y yo lamento que Harry te haya puesto en esta situación, pero quiero marcharme, y me gustaría que te marcharas conmigo.

Louis tragó con fuerza. No podían hacer eso; No tenían ni siquiera una hora ahí. Si se marchaban todos sabrían que algo había salido mal. O peor, empezarían a pensar que Louis le tenía más preferencia a Jackson que a ellos. No estaban reunidos ahí sólo por Jackson, estaban juntos porque eso era lo que hacían cada semana para que su amistad no se arruinara.

Si Louis se retiraba, Harry les diría lo que le dijo aquella noche. Les diría que le había sucedido lo que sucede con todas las personas que se consiguen a alguien más.

\- Jackson... No puedo hacer eso.

\- ¿No puedes, o no quieres? – Preguntó con voz molesta. Louis se remojó sus labios, pensando. – Escucha, estoy seguro que ellos entenderán. Puedes decir que me sentí mal o que tuve un problema familiar y no te quedó otro remedio que acompañarme. Puedes mentir, está bien. Sólo quiero salir de aquí antes de que toda esa arrogancia me arruine el día.

Louis guardó silencio por un par de segundos antes de asentir.

\- Okay. Hagamos eso.

Ambos salieron del baño luego de asearse y regresaron a su mesa. Niall los miró primero y silbó, diciendo algo que dejaba entredicho que sabía lo que habían hecho metidos allá. Harry estaba ocupado con su teléfono, luciendo molesto y como si prefiriera estar en cualquier lugar menos ahí.

\- Lo siento, pero tenemos que irnos. – Dijo Louis con dificultad. Zayn lo miró con confusión, preguntando mudamente con sus ojos si todo estaba bien.

\- Oh, ¿por qué? – Preguntó Liam.

\- Creo que algo le cayó mal a Jackson.

Jackson sonrió con pena, tocándose el estomago.

\- Oh Dios, espero que no me dé lo mismo que a ti, entonces. Necesito estar con Danielle mañana y si no logro estar ahí seré hombre muerto. – Dijo Liam con urgencia.

\- Estoy seguro que estarás bien. – Respondió Jackson, sincero. – Chicos, lamento el inconveniente. Por favor permítanme pagar por sus comidas.

\- Oh, no, no. – Se apresuró a decir Harry, siendo eso lo primero que les decía en el día. – Yo puedo pagar mi comida.

\- No estoy diciendo que no puedes. – Dijo Jackson, sonriendo.

\- Es en serio, así está bien, yo pagaré por la mía. – Insistió Harry. Todos lo estaban mirando.

Jackson se quedó ahí, observándolo con una actitud pensante antes de darles la espalda y dirigirse hacia la caja. Harry salió de la mesa y lo siguió deprisa.

Louis se quedó con el resto, mirándolos a ambos en la caja. Harry estaba hablando con Jackson, probablemente tratando de convencerlo de que él era perfectamente capaz de pagar por sus cosas mientras Jackson actuaba naturalmente al lado de él, como si Harry ni siquiera estuviera ahí.

\- Eso fue raro. – Confesó Niall.

\- Incomodo también. – Dijo Liam.

Zayn estaba sonriendo.

\- Nunca es bueno tener competencia. – Murmuró Zayn más para sí mismo. Louis negó con su cabeza, divertido.

Cuando ambos regresaron Harry lucía ofendido.

Al parecer al final Jackson se las había arreglado para pagar por la comida de Harry y eso claramente había herido su ego.

\- Nos vemos, caballeros. – Dijo Jackson con formalidad, tomando la mano de Louis. – Harry. – Agregó, asintiendo en su dirección.

Louis tragó con fuerza al ver algo extraño en los ojos de Harry. Llevaba años conociéndolo y había visto esa mirada todo el tiempo antes de que Harry actuara de forma estúpida.

\- Fue un placer conocerlos. – Continuó Jackson. El resto de los chicos reciprocó el sentimiento con excepción de Harry y ambos les dieron la espalda para empezar a retirarse. - ¿Quieres que vayamos a comer a otro sitio? – Susurró sin perder el paso. - Entiendo que hayas quedado hambriento, considerando que no terminaste tu comida, podríamos ir a...

...Hasta que Harry decidió aventarle a Jackson con el dinero con el que pagaría su comida.

Los billetes no alcanzaron a tocar a Jackson, pero Harry hizo los suficientes movimientos para que Jackson y Louis voltearan sobre sus hombros.

\- Oh Dios mío. – Soltó Louis sin poder evitarlo, mirando a Harry como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de hacer. Y de hecho no lo creía.

\- Yo puedo pagar mi maldita comida. – Dijo Harry con voz fría y dura.

Jackson estaba mirando los billetes en el suelo, mientras el resto de los chicos y algunos de los desconocidos que estaban en el sitio optaron por mirar a Harry y murmurar cosas entre ellos.

\- Bien. – Dijo Jackson, tranquilo, asintiendo.

Luego guió a Louis hacia el aparcamiento, ignorando los intentos de Harry por verse intimidante.

 

 

 

\- Escucha, lamento mucho el comportamiento de Harry. – Empezó a decir Louis tan pronto como entró al auto. Jackson no lucía preocupado o molesto ahora que estaba dentro de su auto, lejos de Harry y los demás, en realidad lucía calmado y preparado para empezar su día desde cero en otro lugar.

\- Está bien, Louis.

\- No, no está bien. No tenía idea que haría eso. – Dijo con sorpresa en su tono de voz. - ¿Por qué demonios hizo eso? Enfrente de todos, Dios. No lo entiendo.

\- Tu amigo es un idiota, cariño. – Dijo Jackson, casual. Estaba mirando fijamente a Louis con una mirada tranquila. – No es tu culpa que tu amigo sea un idiota. – Agregó. – Ahora, si quieres podemos juntarnos con los demás en otra ocasión siempre y cuando Harry decida comportarse civilizadamente, o si Harry no asiste en absoluto. Sé que es importante para ti que me reúna con ellos, y yo haré lo que esté en mis manos por hacerlo agradable, por ti, porque te aprecio, ¿de acuerdo?

Louis apoyó uno de sus brazos contra la puerta del copiloto, sosteniendo su cabeza desde su frente con derrota.

\- De verdad lo lamento. Siento que es mi culpa.

Louis después de todo había sido el que había insistido en que Harry estuviera ahí cuando claramente Harry no quería tener nada que ver con Jackson. Quizá había parecido bastante animado aquella tarde en su departamento cuando le confesó que no había ningún Matt, pero Harry sí se había esforzado en decirle lo contrario en el departamento de Niall.

\- No es tu culpa. – Insistió Jackson con una sonrisa cálida. - ¿A dónde quieres ir ahora? Dame el nombre de un lugar y lo haré suceder.

Louis sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo.

\- Eres demasiado bueno conmigo. – Confesó con pena. Jackson inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, mirándolo, pensativo. Había una sonrisa ahí, pero también parecía que estaba luchando por no decir algo. - ¿Qué? – Preguntó Louis, curioso y nervioso.

Jackson tragó con fuerza sin dejar de sonreír, aunque la sonrisa ahora estaba desapareciendo.

\- Acabo de darme cuenta de algo grande. – Empezó a decir. Louis soltó un _“oh”_ , no sabiendo exactamente a qué se refería. – Creo que sería respetuoso de mi parte pedir permiso para decirlo antes de que lo suelte sin aviso alguno.

\- ¿Qué es? – Preguntó Louis. Estaba nervioso y tenía curiosidad y quizá estaría mejor no sabiéndolo, pero si no insistía pensaría en eso el resto del día. – Dime.

\- ¿Prometes no aterrarte? – Preguntó. Louis soltó una risa pequeña, acomodándose el cabello sin saber qué más hacer.

\- Lo prometo. Dime.

Jackson se acercó para besarlo; no fue un beso superficial, sino profundo. Al terminar dejó uno pequeño en la punta de su nariz, lo cual hizo a Louis sonreír.

\- Estoy enamorado de ti.

Oh.

Wow.

Louis tuvo una lucha interna entre sonreír o hacer justamente lo que Jackson le había pedido que no hiciera: aterrarse.

Al final lo que hizo fue observarlo durante un par de segundos con total seriedad, antes de tomar el cuello de Jackson por la parte trasera para atraerlo hacia él. Luego lo besó y continuó besándolo hasta que se hizo a la idea de que, finalmente, existía alguien que estaba enamorado de él.

 

 

 

Louis estaba sentado en la cama, desnudo, con las mantas cubriendo sus caderas y parte de sus piernas. Estaba mirando hacia la pared, pensando en que quizá había cometido un error.

No le había dicho el nombre de un restaurante costoso o el nombre de un museo cuando Jackson pidió el nombre de un sitio el cual visitar para borrar la mala experiencia que fue la reunión con los chicos, en cambio Louis había dicho que estaría bien si regresaban al hotel con la promesa de tener sexo hasta que Louis tuviera problemas para caminar.

Esa era la primera vez que alguien le confesaba algo así. Nadie, nunca, nunca, nunca había estado enamorado de él. Jackson había sido la primera persona que sentía de esa forma hacia él y Louis no supo cómo reaccionar además de quedarse ahí con el corazón en su garganta, esperando a que Jackson dijera algo.

Entonces Jackson había preguntado _“¿a dónde?”_ y Louis había respondido _“al hotel”_.

Habían tenido sexo durante los primeros cuarenta minutos para cuando Louis le dijo a Jackson que lo amaba también. Y la cosa era que, no. Louis no lo amaba.

Aún no.

Eso había sido al menos tres horas atrás.

Louis le había dicho que lo amaba, y media hora después Jackson había recibido una llamada, había explicado que tenía algo que hacer, que volvería pronto, y luego se había marchado, así nada más. Como si Louis no acabara de confesar por primera vez en su existencia que amaba a alguien, y aunque no hubiera sido cierto lo había sentido en ese momento, mientras el pene de Jackson estaba en su interior se sentía real.

Poco después alguien había tocado la puerta del hotel y le habían entregado un nuevo teléfono. Había una nota ahí que decía que era para él, para Louis, y repetía en la nota que lo amaba con su puño y letra.

Louis amaba recibir obsequios, pero con Jackson se sentía a veces como si lo estuviera comprando.

Pasó sus contactos al nuevo teléfono, sacó la memoria portátil y dejó el teléfono viejo vacío en la repisa de la habitación.

Lo siguiente que planeaba hacer era llamar a Harry, quizá preguntarle qué demonios había sucedido con él, o quizá para disculparse por haber hecho exactamente lo que había temido que hiciera desde el comienzo.

\- ¿Harry? – Susurró cuando Harry contestó la llamada con voz formal, a la espera de alguien que tal vez se hubiera equivocado de número y hubiera marcado el suyo por accidente. – Soy Louis.

\- Hey. – Dijo Harry de vuelta, distante. Se oía nervioso también. - ¿Qué sucede?

\- No voy a atacarte por tu comportamiento esta tarde, si eso es lo que estás pensando. – Dijo Louis rápidamente. - De hecho quería disculparme por haberlos dejado ahí.

\- Okay. – Exclamó Harry con lentitud. – ¿Llamaste a los demás también?

\- No. Sólo a ti.

\- ¿Por qué sólo a mi? – Preguntó. - ¿No te importa lo que Zayn, Niall y Liam tienen para decir al respecto?

\- Por supuesto que sí, sólo... los iba a llamar después que a ti.

\- Bueno... Me alegra estar en tu lista de prioridades todavía. – Dijo Harry con una sonrisa cruel. Louis se cubrió el rostro con una de sus manos. - ¿De dónde estás llamando? – Preguntó luego. - ¿Es éste el número de tu nuevo novio?

\- No.

\- ¿De quién es? Creí que serías un molesto vendedor, estuve a punto de no contestar.

\- Es mío. Es... es, es nuevo. – Dijo Louis tartamudeando. La llamada era innecesaria, además de querer escuchar la voz de Harry y saber que estaba bien, que no estaba molesto con él por marcharse y elegir a alguien que conocía desde hace menos de un mes por sobre sus mejores amigos de toda la vida.

\- ¿Nuevo? – Preguntó. Parecía que diría algo más, pero se detuvo enseguida para empezar a reírse. – Oh, entiendo. Entiendo. ¿Jackson lo compró para ti, cierto?

Louis tardó en contestar.

\- Sí.

\- Dios. – Soltó Harry con burla. – Primero fue el reloj, luego un perfume, ¿y ahora un teléfono? ¿Qué te comprará después? ¿Una casa? ¿Tus derechos?

\- Harry.

\- Deberías ver lo que estás haciendo, Louis.

\- Sé perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo. – Se defendió Louis, molesto. Lo hacía, de verdad, más o menos.

\- No creo que lo sepas. – Insistió Harry.

\- Explícame entonces. – Pidió retándolo para que lo iluminara con su sabiduría. Louis honestamente no entendía por qué le molestaba tanto que Jackson le comprara cosas. – Explícame por qué últimamente sólo siento que para ti todo lo que hago lo estoy haciendo mal.

Harry se estaba riendo.

\- Oh, Dios. No lo entiendes, ¿cierto? – Louis no dijo nada. – Cuando quiero tener a una chica comiendo de la palma de mi mano, ¿sabes qué hago, Louis? Les compro cosas. Eso es lo que está haciendo Jackson contigo. Te está comprando para luego tratarte como su puta.

Louis frunció el ceño. Entendía que Harry creyera que Jackson estaba preparando un camino para poder manipularlo con presentes costosos hasta llegar al punto en el que Louis no pudiera decirle que No a nada sólo porque Jackson lo había tratado bien económicamente, pero Jackson no era así. De hecho esa era una de las razones por las que Louis le aceptaba sus regalos en primer lugar.

Jackson no le haría eso.

\- Sí... como sea, sólo llamaba para disculparme. Nos vemos luego.

Harry no dijo nada más, así que Louis terminó la llamada, volviendo a su lugar en la cama y su atención a la pared.

 

 

 

Era el primer día de octubre y Louis estaba totalmente solo.

Jackson estaba en Berlín, luego de haberlo llevado a cada restaurante exclusivo conocido por las personas más importantes en Londres, luego de haberle comprado la suficiente ropa como para que Louis se deshiciera de su viejo closet.

Era extraño, pero también era algo encantador como Jackson le mandaba algo sólo porque lo había visto casualmente en un catálogo en internet o en una tienda de ropa y había creído que se vería increíble en Louis. Era algo considerado también; quizá Jackson había notado que su ropa no era exactamente de ese año y había querido servir de ayuda, o quizá simplemente había visto los agujeros de un par de sus calcetines y había llegado a la conclusión que la mejor manera de llegar a su corazón era empezando desde su closet.

Fuera como sea, tenía un punto a su favor.

 

 

 

La semana antes de que Jackson viajara a Berlín, Louis había tenido que evitar a Harry porque necesitaba pasar el tiempo con Jackson y no pretendía repetir el incidente de la comida; para ahorrarse problemas le explicó a Harry vía mensajes de texto por qué parecía últimamente que lo estaba evitando, y a pesar de que Harry no envió nada en respuesta, Louis esperaba que lo hubiera entendido.

Se habían visto en cambio con Niall y Zayn, en ocasiones Liam.

\- Es como lo que dije, sabes, Harry no se quedará de brazos cruzados mientras otro hombre le roba su lugar. – Explicó Zayn con un control en sus manos y su atención puesta en los videojuegos. Estaba jugando en contra de Jackson.  

\- Pero no soy cualquier hombre. – Dijo Jackson mordiendo su labio inferior, concentrado en el juego. Louis y Niall estaban sentados con ellos esperando su turno y escuchando la conversación. Niall era una persona que no entraba demasiado en los problemas de los demás (no había preguntado más cuando Louis le había explicado que _Matt_ era Jackson), así que no estaba comentando nada, y Louis prefería mantenerse al margen cuando tocaban ese tema, por lo tanto estaba en silencio también.

Zayn lo decía como si Harry estuviera celoso, y lo estaba, pero no de la forma que dejaba entredicho. Harry le había dejado claro con el paso de los años que Louis le agradaba, pero no de _esa_ manera.

\- Sé que no eres cualquier hombre. – Continuó Zayn. – Pero Harry es una persona territorial, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero? El día que arrojó su dinero por detrás de tu espalda fue su manera de mear en Louis.

Niall rompió en carcajadas. Louis en cambio empezó a morderse las uñas.

\- Es un buen chico. – Agregó Zayn. – Y odio la situación en la que están; diablos, seguro Harry odia más esta situación que todos nosotros juntos, pero es normal que haya cierta rivalidad, considerando lo unido que es con Louis.

\- Pero eso no le da derecho ni le da una clase de justificación para actuar de esa manera con Jackson. – Dijo Louis sin saber cómo contenerse. – Debe saber que lo que está haciendo está mal, ¿cierto? Pero lo hace de todos modos.

Jackson perdió su partida maldiciendo en voz baja y Niall ocupó su lugar mientras Zayn exclamaba con triunfo un _“¡Sí! ¿Quién es mejor que yo? ¡Nadie!”_. Louis sonrió cuando Jackson se sentó a su lado, y aunque Liam también faltaba en la habitación, Louis echaba más de menos la presencia de Harry.

\- No te enojes con Harry. – Dijo Jackson en un susurro. Louis lo volteó a ver, pensando.

\- No estoy enojado con Harry, sólo estoy decepcionado.

\- Bueno, eso es peor.

Louis se encogió de hombros.

\- Desearía que se llevaran bien. Me pregunto qué se sentiría si tu y Harry se llevaran tan bien como tú y Niall, o tu y Zayn. Ha de ser agradable, ¿no crees?

\- ¡No habría balance! – Gritó Zayn sin perder su vista de la pantalla. – Toda esta rivalidad entre Jackson y Harry es como... inevitable, de acuerdo. Si tu y Harry... Louis, escucha esto bien, si tu y Harry no se llevaran tan bien y si su amistad no fuera tan grande como lo es, entonces a Harry le importara una mierda quién pone su pene dentro de ti, pero le importa, le importa tanto que eso está creando una barrera entre él y Jackson. Es algo lindo si lo piensas mejor.

\- Mm. – Exclamó Jackson mirando a Louis, asintiendo como si estuviera entendiendo el punto de lo que Zayn estaba diciendo.

\- Está siendo protector, quizá de la peor forma posible, pero es totalmente normal, y mientras fuera increíblemente agradable que los dos se llevaran bien, esto es lo que hay.

\- ¿Cómo lo hacemos mejor? – Preguntó Jackson, interesado. – Me olvidaré de mi dignidad y orgullo; estoy dispuesto a pedir disculpas por robarle a su mejor amigo, o por lo que sea que Harry me esté odiando. Podemos empezar desde cero si eso es lo que Harry quiere.

Niall volteó hacia ellos y les regaló a ambos una sonrisa grande, como una manera de dar las gracias por el esfuerzo.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Le preguntó Louis a Jackson. Jackson asintió.

\- Sí, ¿por qué no? Quiero que seas feliz, y puedo ver que no lo estás.

Louis no lo estaba, ni siquiera un poco. Tenía el problema con Harry, y tenía la incomodidad en el cine con Sasha actuando desganada y como si todo su entusiasmo se hubiera escapado de ella; Louis no soportaba demasiada negatividad y estaba seguro que si Harry hacía las paces con Jackson se sentiría muchísimo mejor. No feliz, pero sí le quitaría un peso de encima.

\- Gracias. – Susurró Louis besando los labios de Jackson. Y sólo porque lo sentía, agregó: - Te amo.

Jackson resplandeció como si Navidad hubiera llegado temprano.

 

 

 

...La idea no había funcionado, no exactamente.

Jackson había estado dispuesto a tragarse su orgullo y aceptar ser el culpable de la situación cuando no lo era, para nada, pero estuvo dispuesto a hacerlo sólo para hacer sentir mejor el ego de Harry.

Harry debió haber presentido que Jackson no lo sentía exactamente, porque según Jackson, Harry aceptó reunirse con él para hablar, pero a mitad de la conversación lo había acusado de ser falso. _“No lo sientes”_ , lo había citado Jackson. _“Sólo estás diciendo lo que crees que quiero escuchar, como si me tomaras por un tonto”_.

Jackson no había logrado explicarle que quizá no lo sentía completamente, sino que lo hacía por Louis, porque Harry había apurado su trago y había abandonado el bar sin responder a los llamados de Jackson.

\- Es personal. – Le había explicado Jackson esa noche al llegar. No parecía exactamente afligido por haber fallado con Harry, pero Louis no lo culpó por hablar con algo de satisfacción, como si hubiera probado un punto. – No sé qué hice exactamente que lo ofendió tanto que esto no se trata ahora de ser protector contigo.

Louis se daba una idea.

\- ¿Te disculpaste por haberlo tratado de forma inferior? – Preguntó entonces. Jackson lució sorprendido, como si no tuviera idea de qué hablaba. – Oh, vamos. Tu, yo y todos los que estuvieron esa tarde se dieron cuenta que lo trataste con inferioridad, como si fuera un niño.

\- Yo no... – Jackson dudó. - ¿De qué hablas? Nunca lo traté de esa manera.

\- Insististe en pagar por su comida cuando Harry te dejó claro que él podía pagarla.

\- ¡Estaba siendo amable! – Respondió Jackson a la defensiva.

\- No, estabas siendo arrogante.

Jackson soltó un bufido, pero no continuó alegando lo contrario.

\- ¿Tengo que disculparme por haber pagado por su comida sin haberme importado lo que dijo, entonces? – Louis asintió. – Okay. Trataré de hacerlo, aunque sea eso lo último que haga aquí, porque soy un hombre grande que sabe aceptar sus errores.

\- Gracias, Jackson.

 

 

 

Su segundo encuentro había marchado mejor. Harry lo había perdonado pero no había sido exactamente agradable con Jackson luego de hablar del tema. Jackson había dicho que Harry había querido abandonar el lugar tan pronto como llegaron a una solución, y entonces Jackson se había marchado a Berlín.

Y ahora Louis estaba solo, en compañía de su nuevo closet, sus perfumes costosos y su nuevo calzado y su nuevo todo.

Su habitación estaba totalmente cambiada. No había desorden porque cuando Jackson visitaba comentaba al respecto y Louis no quería que se decepcionara de él, había cambiado el color de las paredes porque Jackson había dicho que le recordaba a cuando su hijo era un adolescente, había quitado todas las cosas que tenían que ver con los equipos de futbol que apoyaba porque Jackson había dicho _“adorable”_ al verlos con una mueca de incomodidad.

Incluso su forma de vestir había cambiado. Ya no se inclinaba por lo casual y por lo que estuviera más cómodo, ahora se vestía como si viviera en Primrose Hill y no en un barrio cualquiera.

Su espacio personal ya no gritaba exactamente ser de Louis, y eso lo enfadaba un poco.

 

 

 

Cuando Louis salió del cine no se dirigió a su casa para descansar antes de irse al restaurante, o pasar el rato con Lottie antes de que Johannah hiciera algo más dramático que llamar a todas horas pidiendo por Lottie para que regresara a hacerle el trabajo más fácil con Doris y Ernest, lo que hizo fue ir con Harry para recuperar el tiempo perdido ahora que Jackson no estaba.

Lo echaba de menos, a Harry. Jackson llamaba todo el tiempo para checar si estaba bien, aunque Louis empezaba a sospechar que llamaba para saber en dónde estaba y con quién estaba, no porque estuviera preocupado por su bienestar.

Harry no actuó sorprendido al verlo en su puerta con una sonrisa nerviosa. Le dio el paso y se sentó en uno de los sofás, esperando a que Louis hiciera lo mismo y dijera el motivo de su visita. Harry estaba herido, Louis podía verlo. Estaba herido aún por lo que Louis había hecho y quería arreglarlo.

\- ¿Qué has estado haciendo? – Preguntó luego de un par de segundos de silencio. Harry se encogió de hombros, como si no le importara.

\- Nada.

\- ¿En serio? ¿No te has visto con una de esas chicas entonces, Mandy, Clara, alguna de ellas? – Preguntó con diversión, o al menos trató de actuar como si fuera un tema totalmente casual. Aún le costaba aceptar que Harry se acostaba con todas esas chicas, por más estúpido que le pareciera cuando pensaba en ello.

Harry sonrió de medio lado.

\- Me he estado viendo con Mandy. – Contó casi como si le diera pena admitirlo.

\- ¿Pensé que Mandy era la chica a la que le gustaba de una sola vez? – Preguntó Louis. No estaba pidiendo una respuesta exactamente porque Louis había estado ahí cuando Harry le había confesado a Niall que no volvería a acostarse con Mandy porque a ella no le gustaba repetir, simplemente estaba confundido, y también estaba preocupado, porque si Mandy era una chica a la que le gustaba de una sola vez y había repetido con Harry, eso podía implicar sentimientos.

Louis no estaba preparado para que Harry saliera con alguien.

\- Lo es, sí, pero volvimos a tener sexo aquél día que te visité en tu trabajo. – Louis asintió. Por supuesto que lo habían hecho, Harry no hubiera estado ahí si no hubiera existido la promesa de algo sexual. – Creí que sólo sería eso, pero entonces volvimos a hacerlo, una y otra vez. - Louis se aclaró la garganta y se acomodó mejor en su asiento. – No estoy muy seguro, pero creo que Mandy es la primera chica con la que me acuesto más de cinco veces.

\- Wow.

\- Lo sé. – Dijo Harry con asombro. - Espero que no resulte ser de las que creen que estamos básicamente casados si continuamos repitiendo esto, sería una lástima que echara por el caño todo su potencial.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Preguntó Louis frunciendo el ceño. Eso había sonado bastante como si Harry creyera que las chicas como Mandy sólo estaban ahí para follar y si querían algo romántico entonces era un desperdicio. Dios, esperaba que hubiera entendido mal, porque no necesitaba una decepción más por parte de Harry.

\- Es sólo que funcionamos mejor cuando mantenemos todo casual, sabes.

\- Oh. Entiendo. – Louis no lo entendía, en absoluto. - ¿Tú crees que estoy echando por el caño mi potencial al tener algo serio con Jackson? – Preguntó, cuidadoso. – No estoy echándote nada en cara, pregunto porque estoy genuinamente curioso.

\- Mm. – Harry lo estudió por un rato antes de decir algo. – Depende cual sea tu potencial. Mandy, por ejemplo, es el mejor polvo que he tenido y sería una lástima que dejara de estar disponible para mí sólo porque empezó a tener sentimientos. Los sentimientos son estúpidos, sin ofender.

\- No, está bien.

\- Son innecesarios, ¿para qué quieres sentirte amarrado a alguien emocional y sentimentalmente? ¿Por qué serías tan masoquista contigo mismo? – Preguntó con diversión.

Louis lo envidiaba, de verdad. Imaginaba que sería agradable vivir sin sentir la necesidad de ser amado y de amar a alguien más.

\- ¿Cuál es tu potencial entonces? – Preguntó Harry, interesado.

Louis dejó caer su mirada a sus manos. No estaba seguro qué clase de potencial tenía, pero Jackson hacía un buen trabajo en darle una pista.

\- Considerando la rapidez con que Jackson pensó en atraparme con sus obsequios costosos, supongo que soy bastante bueno en la cama también, pero tú no lo sabrías.

Harry tragó con fuerza antes de reírse.

\- Por supuesto que no lo sabría.

\- Entonces soy bueno en la cama, soy un buen amante. Bastante leal, atento. Hey, no estoy para nada mal.

Harry asintió, distante.

\- Sobre Jackson... – Dijo Harry aclarándose la garganta. – En realidad me sorprendió lo rápido que trató de no dejarte ir.

\- Sí. – Soltó Louis, riéndose un poco.  

\- Fue inteligente, supongo. – Continuó Harry sin poder dejar el tema.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Lo digo porque si estuviera en su lugar hubiera hecho eso yo también. Soy un hombre en mis cincuentas y tengo dinero para aventar por los cielos. Me encuentro en un bar a un joven atractivo que casualmente me encuentra atractivo a mí también, o al menos lo suficientemente atractivo para verme de nuevo y tener sexo conmigo. – Louis quiso reírse, porque no había esperado a una segunda cita para follarse a Jackson, pero Harry no tenía por qué saber que era tan fácil. - Lo que haría sería atraerlo con todo lo que tengo, y eso fue justamente lo que hizo Jackson. Supo lo que podía tener y no te dejó ir. – Explicó con paciencia, terminando con un encogimiento de hombros. - ¿Lo ves? Fue inteligente.

\- Soy atractivo. – Repitió Louis tratando de sonar divertido y algo burlesco, como si no fuera gran cosa hablar sobre eso. Sabía que no estaba tan mal, pero fue agradable escucharlo del chico que lo había hecho sentir mariposas en su estomago por primera vez en su vida.

Harry se rió y de paso se sonrojó un poco.

Louis nunca había estado tan agradecido de tomar una decisión como en esa ocasión. Si hubiera optado por tomar el bus hasta su departamento se hubiera perdido ese momento, y la sensación de considerarlo lo hizo sentir como si estuviera de pie sobre un precipicio.

\- Lo eres. – Aceptó cubriéndose apropósito su boca para no mostrar su sonrisa. Louis no necesitó ocultar la suya porque estaba seguro que Harry había visto su estúpida sonrisa millones de veces, años atrás cuando Louis creía que Harry estaba coqueteando con él. – Un poco nada más. – Agregó juntando su pulgar con el índice.

\- Oh, en serio. ¿No soy ni siquiera atractivo completamente, o así al menos? – Preguntó Louis haciendo lo mismo que Harry con sus dedos, pero alejándolos más.

\- No, así. – Insistió Harry juntando con fuerza sus dedos. Luego se echó a reír, tanto que necesitó colocar su mano en su estomago.

\- Eres un hombre cruel, Harry Styles. – Dijo Louis con falsa derrota.

\- No, de verdad, sí eres atractivo, por supuesto que eres atractivo. – Dijo Harry cuando su risa dio fin. – Pero no necesitas que yo te lo diga cuando tienes un espejo en tu habitación, ¿cierto?  

\- Oh, claro. – Dijo Louis agitando una de sus manos en un gesto casual. - Me miro en el espejo todos los días y me asombro por lo jodidamente atractivo que soy. Ese es uno de mis más amados hobbies.

Harry sonrió débilmente.

\- Te eché de menos, Louis. – Dijo con debilidad y algo de tristeza por su actual distanciamiento.

Y oh Dios. Louis lo entendía.

\- Y yo a ti, Harry. - Harry suspiró y no dijo nada más. Lucía afectado por la confesión, como si decirlo en voz alta le hubiera dado otra perspectiva de lo que estaba ocurriendo y no le gustara en absoluto. Louis se movió con incomodidad en su asiento. – Hey, um...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Hay que hacer algo. – Sugirió con emoción. Harry frunció el ceño levemente.

\- ¿Algo cómo qué?

\- No sé, lo que sea. – Harry guardó silencio, pensando. - ¿Ibas a hacer algo antes de que yo llegara?

\- Um, sí, de hecho tenía pensado ir a tesco.

\- Tesco. – Repitió Louis poniéndose de pie. – Genial. Yo te acompaño.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó Harry, extrañado. – Será aburrido, sólo tengo que comprar algo de vegetales, leche, papel higiénico, aromatizante y sopa instantánea.

\- Será divertido, nosotros lo haremos divertido. – Le aseguró Louis con una sonrisa, extendiendo su mano en su dirección. Harry no parecía del todo convencido, pero igual tomó la mano de Louis y se impulsó para ponerse de pie.

 

 

 

Harry y Louis solían ser un par de amigos divertidos, pero Louis suponía que algo había cambiado y esa era la razón por la que no estaban riéndose los primeros tres minutos que estuvieron en Tesco frente a la sección de lácteos. Ambos eran de la clase de amigos que visitar Tesco significaba actuar como si fueran niños de cinco años, Louis dentro de un carrito de compras mientras Harry arrojaba las compras sobre Louis, mientras Louis abría un jugo de cartón y bebía directamente de la pajilla para compartir con Harry en algún punto del viaje, y al final esconder los restos en el lugar de donde lo cogieron para no pagar por el.

En cambio estaban ahí de pie, mirando hacia la nevera como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo mientras Harry veía el precio de una marca de leche que estaba en descuento pero que nunca había probado.

 Eventualmente Harry metió un cartón de leche al azar al carrito de compras y continuaron con el recorrido.

No era divertido, Harry había tenido razón en eso, pero tampoco era aburrido. Era tranquilo, relajante y agradable estar haciendo algo tan ordinario con Harry. Lo sentía más cerca de lo que lo sentía hace semanas, eso era seguro.

Y ese había sido el punto de su visita en primer lugar, así que Louis no planeaba en hacer un comentario acerca de cuán aburridos se habían vuelto y cómo ser un adulto apestaba porque eso podría arruinarlo todo. La atmosfera entre los dos se sentía demasiado delicada.

\- ¿Esa no es tu amiga? – Preguntó Harry mientras cogía el papel higiénico. Louis volteó hacia donde Harry estaba mirando y frunció el ceño, porque ahí, de pie en medio del pasillo con un teléfono en sus manos, estaba Marine.

No los estaba mirando, de hecho Louis no creía que Marine supiera que Louis estaba ahí. Estaba demasiado concentrada en su teléfono; pero no lo estaba usando, sólo lo estaba mirando, pensativa.

\- ¿Está bien? – Preguntó Harry refiriéndose a Marine. – Se mira... perdida. ¿Crees que haya recibido malas noticias?

Louis tragó con fuerza y tocó el brazo de Harry en un mudo ruego porque lo esperara ahí. Harry entendió y no se movió de su lugar mientras Louis caminaba en dirección a Marine.

\- Hey. – La saludó en un susurro tocando antes su hombro por si traía auriculares o por si estaba demasiado distraída como para escucharlo. Marine lo miró y cuando lo reconoció le regaló una sonrisa cansada.

\- Hey, Louis.

\- Hey. – Repitió torpemente. – Um, te miré y decidí pasar a saludar, espero no lo encuentres raro, así que... hola. – Marine mantuvo su sonrisa en sus labios mientras Louis hablaba. – Estoy aquí con Harry, ¿tú vienes sola? – Preguntó. - ¿O traes contigo a una amiga, un afortunado chico que se pueda hacer llamar tu novio, o tu hermana, tal vez?

\- Harry. – Dijo Marine volteando a ver a Harry en el fondo. Harry estaba hablando con una desconocida que traía un bebé en sus brazos, así que no pudo notar que se había vuelto el tema de conversación. – ¿Arreglaste las cosas con él entonces?

\- Oh. – Louis no tenía idea que Marine sabía sobre los inconvenientes que había entre ellos, pero imaginaba que las chicas eran más atentas con ese tipo de cosas. – Sí. Algo así.

\- Me alegro.

Louis se metió las manos en los bolsos de sus jeans, dudando en preguntar si estaba bien o si podía ayudarla en algo. No conocía tanto a Marine como para saber cómo reaccionaría, si lo miraría fuera de lugar y le dejaría de hablar porque quizá tenía como regla hablarle cuando estuviera detrás de un cubículo. Fuera como sea, Louis estaba preocupado de verla sola en el medio de un pasillo con esa mirada tan perdida un miércoles por la tarde.

\- ¿Estás bien, Marine? – Preguntó finalmente.

\- Estoy bien. – Afirmó con calma sin perder su sonrisa. – Estás haciendo las compras con Harry como si fueran una pareja de casados. – Anotó con gracia. – Eso es lindo.

Louis abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, porque Marine no tenía manera de saber que estaba estúpidamente enamorado de su mejor amigo. Aunque cabía la posibilidad de que sólo fuera un comentario inocente y no significara nada en realidad. Marine era extraña.

\- Sí, um... – Harry ya no estaba hablando con la desconocida; los estaba mirando a ambos, y Marine lo estaba mirando también. Marine lo saludó con su mano y Harry empezó a caminar hacia ellos.

\- Hola. – Dijo Harry con encanto, mostrando esa sonrisa que Louis siempre supo sería su perdición.

\- Estaba hablando con Louis acerca de cómo lucen como una pareja de casados haciendo las compras juntos! – Exclamó Marine con excesivo entusiasmo, haciendo sonrojar a Louis y haciéndolo sentir la necesidad de cubrir su boca para que dejara de hablar. Louis creyó que habían tenido _un momento_ , pero Marine continuaba teniendo como prioridad avergonzarlo públicamente.

\- Oh Dios.

Harry se rió.

\- Lo parecemos, ¿no es cierto? – Comentó más para sí mismo sin perder la vista de Louis.

\- Oh Dios. – Repitió Louis.

Marine parecía estar disfrutando de lo que había provocado.

Después mantuvieron una conversación superficial acerca de temas que no presentaban ningún peligro para la dignidad de Louis, y entonces, de alguna manera, Marine los había acompañado a las cajas y había hecho planes con Harry para comer algo en la plaza antes de marcharse.

Ninguno de los dos tocó el tema de la soledad de Marine en Tesco y sobre como no parecía haber tenido una razón coherente para estar ahí, además de congelarse en la mitad de un pasillo con su teléfono en manos luciendo como si le hubieran comunicado algo que la había dejado en shock.

En cambio, lo que hicieron fue hablar de Louis como si Louis no estuviera ahí.

\- ...Sasha estaba totalmente obsesionada con él. – Contó Marine entre risas. – En una ocasión nos hizo saltarnos las dos últimas clases porque no soportaba más la espera por verlo, eso fue cuando recién habíamos entrado de vacaciones así que era entendible y le cumplimos ese capricho.

\- Es irresistible él, ¿no? – Dijo Harry haciendo que Louis se arreglara su cabello con nerviosismo. – Esos ojos. – Agregó. – Mm.

\- Oh, por favor. – Dijo Louis tratando de no sonrojarse demasiado.

\- La parte favorita de Sasha no eran sus ojos. – Continuó Marine. Louis la miró, curioso.

\- ¿Era mi fantástico cabello? – Preguntó con falsa presunción. - ¿O era mi impecable sentido del humor?

\- No te diré a ti. – Respondió Marine, escandalizada.

\- ¿Qué hay de mi? ¿Me puedes decir a mí? – Preguntó Harry, inocente.

\- Sólo si prometes no decirle a Louis.

\- Lo prometo. – Dijo Harry con una de sus manos en su pecho. Louis no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Marine se inclinó en la mesa hasta alcanzar el rostro de Harry. Y luego, contra su oído susurró: _“Lo que tiene entre las piernas”_ lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Louis escuchara.

Harry asintió con un porte falsamente formal.

\- De acuerdo, sí. Es totalmente entendible.

\- Oh Dios mío. – Dijo Louis empezando a reír. Su nuevo teléfono vibró en su bolso pero decidió ignorar la llamada de Jackson deliberadamente. Ni siquiera necesitaba checar para saber que era él, y eso era molesto. Le había marcado también antes de salir del departamento de Harry, y lo había hecho de nuevo cuando estaban en camino a Tesco.

Cuando el teléfono dejó de vibrar, minutos después volvió a hacerlo, pero esa ocasión vino acompañado del sonido de un mensaje.

 _“¿Dónde estás?”_ decía. Louis metió su teléfono en el bolso y decidió ignorar los próximos mensajes también.

 

 

 

Llegó a su departamento dejando pasar por alto la ausencia de Lottie. Se suponía que regresaría a Doncaster en un par de días más, y también se suponía que debía estar ahí antes de las 5pm, y faltaban 20 minutos para las 6pm. Pero más importante aún, Louis llegaría tarde al restaurante.

Optó por no ducharse, sólo se cambió de ropa interior, se puso el traje y evadió usar el perfume que Jackson le había regalado con el único fin de no llamar la atención. Una ocasión había olvidado quitarse el reloj, un cliente lo había visto y había procedido a hacerle preguntas incomodas, invasivas y rudas. Le había preguntado qué hacía un chico como él usando algo tan caro, le preguntó si se lo había robado o que si cuánto había pagado por el, si lo había encontrado en rebaja.

Al ver que Louis no reaccionaba a sus preguntas había preguntado que si en realidad era un chico rico tratando de ver cómo eran tratados los pobres, y más tarde, cuando lo había estudiado lo suficiente, le había preguntado si alguien había pagado por el reloj, y cómo pagaba Louis de vuelta por el buen gesto.

Ahora evitaba a toda costa llamar la atención, y el aroma de ese perfume definitivamente lo haría.

Louis tomó el bus hacia el restaurante y en el recorrido contestó los mensajes de Jackson.

Jackson lo llamó de inmediato.

\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en contestar? – Preguntó sin decir hola. Su voz no se oía demandante, de hecho se las había arreglado para sonar casual, como si fuera un tema que no había tenido en su cabeza más tiempo del que era normal.

\- Estaba ocupado. – Respondió mirando por la ventana.

\- ¿Miraste a Harry? – Preguntó entonces, casual todavía. – No es malo que lo hagas, es tu amigo después de todo.

\- Lo miré, sí.

\- ¿Han solucionado las cosas?

\- Sí.

\- Mm. – Jackson hizo una pausa, pensativo. – Te echo de menos. Estoy esperando con ansias el día en que la filmación termine en esta área. Quiero tocarte, y besarte, y sentir tu cuerpo contra el mío. Necesito tu olor.

\- ¿De verdad vamos a hacer esto ahora mismo? – Preguntó con una sonrisa. – Estoy en un bus rumbo al restaurante, eso no es exactamente sexy.

\- Podría encontrarte sexy aunque estuvieras cubierto en suciedad. – Respondió Jackson con seriedad. – Echo de menos tu trasero entre mis manos. – Continuó. Louis se cubrió su boca para que nadie notara que su sonrisa se estaba saliendo fuera de control.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- Dios, no sabes cuánto.

\- ¿Cómo te las has arreglado para sobrevivir sin mi fantástico trasero entonces? – Preguntó con excesiva curiosidad. - ¿Has estado follándote a alguien, Jackson Peters?

\- Me he masturbado pensando en ti, si hubiera follado con alguien ya lo supieras. ¿Qué hay de ti?

\- No. Ha sido la semana más miserable de mi vida; ¿quién diría que me costaría tanto desacostumbrarme al sexo regular con alguien tan increíble en la cama?

Jackson no dijo nada, pero Louis podía escuchar que estaba sonriendo.

\- Sabes, no he dejado de pensar en cómo luciría tu trasero en lencería de mujer. -Louis tragó con fuerza, nervioso y entusiasmado al mismo tiempo. – En el set uno de los personajes tiene toda esta lencería delicada y hermosa, cada vez que la veo sólo puedo pensar en ti y en cómo luciría en tu cuerpo. ¿Podemos intentarlo cuando regrese a Londres? – Preguntó con seriedad.

Louis bajó del bus.

\- Sólo si tú compras la lencería.

\- Lo haré.

\- Es un trato entonces.

\- Dios. – Soltó Jackson con tortura. - Ya quiero estar contigo.

\- Yo también. – Dijo Louis mientras entraba al restaurante.

\- Cuando llegue te voy a follar tan fuerte que no podrás caminar por días enteros.

\- Yo también te quiero, adiós. – Susurró Louis aclarándose la garganta, haciendo reír a Jackson.

\- Suerte en el trabajo, cariño.

 

 

 

Sasha estaba en el restaurante.

Estaba con un hombre mayor que Louis presumía era su padre y un par de adolescentes, probablemente sus hermanos, o primos. Lucía aburrida pero encantadora como siempre. Louis no estaba seguro si Sasha sabía que él estaba ahí, o si sabía de antemano que trabajaba en ese restaurante, porque Sasha no había volteado a verlo y no había hecho contacto visual con él a pesar de que habían tenido bastantes oportunidades para hacerlo.

Louis apuraba el paso cuando tenía que pasar cerca de la mesa en donde ella estaba, rogando no ser visto. A pesar de que Sasha y él habían terminado lo que sea que haya querido que Sasha sucediera entre ellos, no confiaba en que lo dejaría en paz si sabía que trabajaba ahí también.

Cuando llegara el tiempo en el que tuviera que deshacerse de uno de sus empleos tenía planeado renunciar al cine y conservar ese porque las propinas eran increíblemente buenas, y si Louis empezaba a tener problemas de acoso ahí Louis estaba seguro que lo despedirían.

Elisa había tenido ese problema con su ex, y Elisa ya no estaba ahí para contar la historia en los descansos.

Fuera como sea, a Louis no le asignaron la mesa de Sasha, sino a Steven, lo cual había sido un alivio.

\- Necesitamos hablar. – Le dijo Steven cuando regresó de llevar el postre a la mesa de Sasha y su familia.

\- ¿De verdad? – Preguntó Louis, incrédulo. Su pulso se aceleró con adrenalina porque se daba una idea de qué quería hablar. Steven nunca le hablaba con esa urgencia a menos que tratara de hacerlo tomar su lugar cuando se encontraba con antiguos compañeros de escuela, alegando que odiaba que lo miraran con inferioridad cuando sabían que trabajaba de mesero. Pero Sasha estaba ahí, y Sasha no era estúpida.

\- ¿Reconoces a esa chica rubia? – Preguntó tratando de no ser tan obvio. – Será imposible que la pierdas de vista. – Continuó. – Es bastante atractiva. Me la follaría totalmente.

\- Dios, Steven, es menor de edad.

\- ¿Entonces la conoces? – Insistió. Louis rodó sus ojos.

\- Supongo. Nunca la he visto fuera de mi otro empleo o en una situación normal, pero sí, supongo que la conozco.

\- Fue bastante vaga, pero se aseguró de dejarme claro que necesitaba encontrarse contigo, si sabes a lo que me refiero. – Dijo Steven guiñando un ojo. El cuerpo de Louis sufrió un escalofrío, aterrado ante la idea.

\- No, no sé a lo que te refieres y si soy honesto tampoco sé si me gustaría saber.

\- Repetiré exactamente lo que me dijo.

\- Adelante.

\- Dijo, _“aquél chico de ojos azules, el de los pantalones ajustados y de cabello lacio y largo hasta el comienzo del cuello, ¿sabes de cuál hablo?”_ , le dije que me daba una idea, y sé que no suena para nada sugestivo con mi voz, pero la forma en la que lo dijo fue jodidamente sensual, de acuerdo. Luego le pregunté si te conocía y su padre llegó de usar el baño y no pudo responder.

\- Um. – Louis no se sentía seguro en ese instante.

\- ¿Quién es ella, Louis? Diablos, luce como una modelo.

\- Tiene dieciséis. – Dijo Louis, escandalizado.

\- ¿Y qué? – Preguntó como si no tuviera idea lo incorrecto que era estar hablando de forma sexual de una menor de edad. Pero no sólo una menor de edad, sino de Sasha, la chica que a veces usaba curitas de Hello Kitty cuando se lastimaba en sus prácticas de softball, la chica que era lo suficientemente joven como para desconocer que se merecía algo mejor que un vendedor de tickets de cine. – Se mira legal.

\- Sabes qué, como sea. No voy a seguir con esta conversación.

\- ¿Entonces no estás interesado?

\- Dios, no. – Respondió Louis, ofendido.

\- Porque si no lo estás, yo sí lo estoy. ¿Podrías presentarnos?

\- No. – Dijo Louis, extrañamente protector de ella. – Interésate en otra menor de edad que no sea ella.

Louis comenzó a abrirse camino hacia la cocina. Steven lo siguió.

\- ¿Entonces sí estás interesado?

\- ¡No! – Casi gritó. – Por favor abandona el tema, estoy sintiéndome algo incomodo aquí.

\- Louis, cuando se trata de un coño como el de esas chicas no existe la ética. ¿Eres homosexual? – Preguntó casualmente haciendo que Louis se detuviera de golpe. - ¿Lo eres? Porque eso explicaría todo.

No estaba en sus planes salir del closet ante Steven cuando le había hecho una pregunta con el objetivo de insultar su hombría, pero también estaba lo suficientemente harto de tener que andar con cuidado cerca de él por temor a que se diera cuenta y la idea de decirlo le sabía extrañamente atractiva.

Louis frunció el ceño.

\- Vete al diablo, Steven. – Dijo con cansancio. Steven se rió, pero dejó de seguirlo.

Louis continuó con su trabajo, pensando en Sasha sin poder evitarlo. La buscaba entre las demás personas para saber hasta cuando podía caminar sin sentirse observado. No fue hasta casi una hora después que la mesa donde estaban Sasha y su familia se hubiera quedado vacía, y sólo hasta entonces Louis pudo relajarse.

Entró por un momento al baño del staff para checar su teléfono y sonrió de medio lado al ver la cantidad de mensajes que tenía de Jackson. Todos eran de contenido sexual; de hecho había un mensaje con una foto adjuntada del pene de Jackson. Y quizá Jackson estaba entrando a sus cincuentas pero de todos los penes que Louis había visto y disfrutado, el de Jackson se llevaba el premio mayor.

Louis tragó con fuerza, dudando en sacarse una foto del suyo.

La pensó por un rato. La idea de hacerlo le resultaba emocionante y nuevo, pero al mismo tiempo le aterraba que Jackson tuviera en su poder algo tan íntimo. Jackson podía perder el teléfono y entonces quien sea que lo tuviera en sus manos quedaría expuesto al contenido.

Al final sacó la foto de todos modos. La envió y de inmediato Jackson le envió una foto de él sentado en la cama con el pene en sus manos desde un ángulo bajo, su rostro lucía excitado.

Louis le envió un mensaje final recordándole la lencería y salió del cubículo, sólo para ser encontrado con Sasha, justo ahí, como si perteneciera a ese lugar.

Louis se preguntó si estaba soñando.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Preguntó tratando de no lucir tan sorprendido. Sasha estaba recargada en los largos lavabos, con sus piernas entrelazadas. El abrigo que tenía puesto ya no estaba en su cuerpo, en cambio tenía una blusa con escote y sus jeans ajustados.

\- Te estoy buscando. – Respondió con una media sonrisa. – No me habías dicho que tenías un segundo empleo.

\- No pensé que fuera relevante. – Dijo Louis con incomodidad. No sabía si debía acercarse para besar su mejilla en un usual saludo, o si debía salir de ahí sin darle explicaciones, o si debía quedarse para que Sasha pudiera hacer lo que sea que quisiera hacer. Louis se preguntó qué le habría dicho a su padre cuando Sasha decidió volver al restaurante, se preguntó cómo había sabido que estaría ahí.

\- Tienes razón, no lo es.

Louis asintió.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Repitió.

Sasha lo ignoró.

\- Se te mira bien este uniforme. Es mucho mejor que el del cine.

\- Sasha...

\- Te miras atractivo.

\- Gracias. – Dijo Louis rápidamente. – Sasha, escucha, no sé cómo entraste aquí, pero...

\- Tu amigo me dejó entrar. ¿No me dirás que luzco atractiva también?

Louis suspiró y se restregó el rostro con sus manos, frustrado.

\- Necesito regresar al trabajo. – Explicó tratando de salirse de esa situación. Sin embargo, Sasha estaba caminando hacia él con las manos detrás de su espalda, sonriendo.

\- No, no es cierto. Tu amigo dijo que te cubriría.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sí. – Susurró Sasha enfrente de él. Era un poco más alta que Louis y era hermosa desde esa distancia. Podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo y Louis acababa de enviarle una foto de su pene a Jackson y toda esa situación simplemente no se sentía correcta.

Sasha apartó el cabello de la frente de Louis con cuidado, sonriendo sugestivamente para luego morderse sus labios.

Louis _no_ estaba en crisis.

Louis tenía a Jackson.

Louis tenía algo bueno con Jackson.

Sasha lo besó, y Louis la besó de vuelta.

 

 

 

Louis no solía hablar sobre sus breves aventuras con nadie, porque no eran importantes o tan interesantes como las de Harry. Tampoco eran tan buenas de escuchar como las historias de Zayn con Perrie, o tan entretenidas como las de Liam con Danielle, o tan espontaneas como las de Niall con Ellie y con el otro montón de chicas que había frecuentado antes que ella.

Louis era un chico con una vida sexual y romántica aburrida.

Cuando Harry contaba acerca de cómo uno de sus polvos amaba recibir por el culo y sobre el trío que había hecho con aquellas dos chicas, Louis tenía para contar la noche que pasó con aquél chico que sólo le gustaba hacerlo de manos y rodillas y que no hacía ningún jodido sonido y no le gustaba tener las luces encendidas.

Cuando Zayn tenía para contar que él y Perrie habían pasado el día charlando con niños de bajos recursos en un refugio, Louis tenía para contar sobre los regalos excesivamente costosos que Jackson le daba.

Cuando Niall tenía para contar que él y Ellie habían follado detrás del escenario en un concierto, Louis tenía para contar que Jackson lo había llevado a escuchar opera.

Cuando Liam contaba que Danielle lo había abofeteado de nuevo porque le preguntó por qué no le gustaba dar mamadas, Louis podía contar que Jackson lo llamaba ocho veces al día y le mandaba mensajes todo el día para saber qué estaba haciendo y con quién estaba, pero por supuesto, Louis no decía nada de eso, Louis se quedaba callado porque todos amaban el drama y no quería ser el centro de atención a causa de sus problemas con Jackson.

Esta vez necesitaba hablar con alguien, y no quería que fuera con Harry. Contárselo a Harry no era una opción disponible.

Probó con Niall, pero Niall estaba en Irlanda visitando a sus padres, probó con Liam pero estaba en el departamento de Danielle, y Louis sabía el problema en el que lo metería si lo sacaba de ahí; así que se reunió con Zayn, quien a pesar de que estaba con otros amigos se desocupó por él, quizá porque encontró extraño y nuevo que Louis recurriera a él, o a alguien en general para hablar sobre algo personal.

Zayn había guardado silencio, y lo había prolongado incluso cuando Louis ya había terminado de hablar. Lucía como si estuviera resolviendo un problema de cálculo y Louis suponía que eso no era una buena señal.

Dios. Louis había hecho más que besar a Sasha en ese baño y no sabía cómo vivir con ello.

\- ¿No vas a decir nada? – Preguntó, aterrado.

\- Sí, es sólo que... wow.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿No hubo penetración, dices? – Preguntó Zayn aclarándose la garganta con incomodidad. Louis suspiró.

\- No. Ella me besó, yo la besé de vuelta.

\- Y la tocaste.

\- Sí.

\- Y ella te tocó.

\- Sí. – Repitió Louis deseando poder desaparecer.

\- Y entonces ella... – Zayn hizo los movimientos de una mamada y Louis honestamente jamás en su vida se había sentido tan avergonzado.

\- Detente. – Pidió volteando alrededor, paranoico. - No sabía cómo hacerlo. No me... no me hizo terminar, no terminé, de acuerdo. No fue nada, ni siquiera pasó un minuto cuando entré en razón y le expliqué que no tenía por qué hacerlo.

\- Ella quería hacerlo.

\- Sí. – Repitió Louis por enésima vez. – Es tan joven, sentí que estaba aprovechándome de ella. Se sentía incorrecto. - Zayn asintió, soltando un pensativo _“mmh”_. - Zayn, me siento horrible. Y sucio. Me siento como la peor persona del mundo, sin exagerar. ¿Recuerdas cuando estaba acostándome con aquella persona de la que nunca te hablé?

\- ¿Te refieres al individuo sin nombre por el que discutimos porque no me tenías confianza para contarme? – Preguntó Zayn, solemne.

\- Sí. Bueno, estaba acostándome con el maestro de una de mis hermanas, y estaba increíblemente avergonzado al respecto.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Esto es peor, de acuerdo. Esto es mucho peor.

\- Oh, vamos. – Dijo Zayn con relajación, colocando una de sus manos en el hombro de Louis para darle apoyo. – Tiene dieciséis, es la edad suficiente para que pueda tomar ese tipo de decisiones.

Louis suponía que tenía razón, pero no sentía que había arreglado algo.

\- Por favor no le digas nada de esto a Harry, o a nadie, de hecho.

\- Okay.

\- Promételo. – Le pidió Louis con urgencia.

\- Lo prometo. – Dijo Zayn con seriedad.

\- Dios, esto es horrible. – Susurró cubriéndose el rostro. - ¿Tú crees que debo decírselo a Jackson? – Preguntó entonces casi entrando en pánico, con ambas manos en sus mejillas.

Zayn frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Estás loco? No. No tiene por qué saberlo.

\- Okay. – Dijo Louis. - Gracias, ahora me siento mucho mejor. – Soltó un suspiro de alivio, relajándose en su lugar. No se sentía tan bien al respecto, pero se sentía mejor que antes de que hablara con Zayn, así que tomaba eso como una victoria.

\- Sé que no fui de mucha ayuda, pero...

\- No, es en serio, me siento mejor. Gracias.

Zayn no dijo nada por un rato. Louis empezó a morderse las uñas mientras esperaba a que Zayn abordara un tema, pero luego de un rato lo primero que dijo fue: _“¿De verdad te estabas follando a un maestro? Eso es, wow, eso es increíble, Lou”_.

Lo único que Louis pudo hacer fue sonreír. Había creído que Zayn lo juzgaría, porque Zayn era de la clase de amigos que no se tocaba el corazón antes de decir _“lo arruinaste, supéralo”_ y Louis no quería escuchar esas palabras de su boca nunca en su vida. Ya se sentía entonces lo suficientemente miserable sabiendo que era el secreto sucio de alguien para corroborar que había hecho algo mal.

Al menos Harry en ese entonces lo único que hacía era reírse, pero Zayn no se reiría, Zayn miraría las cosas con realismo y señalaría la edad del maestro y la edad de Louis y sugeriría reportarlo.

Pero ahora estaba ahí, tomando el tema con relajación cuando Louis necesitaba que hiciera justamente eso y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante su aceptación.

La verdad era que se sentía tan feliz que quería besarlo.

\- Ven aquí. – Dijo Louis sin poder evitarlo, extendiendo uno de sus brazos en dirección a Zayn.

Zayn frunció el ceño pero se acercó de todos modos, siendo cubierto por ambos brazos de Louis mientras escondía su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de Zayn.

Zayn no era un chico de abrazos, pero con Louis hacía excepciones y Louis apreciaba eso.

\- Deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo. – Dijo Zayn apretando sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Louis con confort.

\- ¿Qué cosa, abrazarnos?

\- No, hablar sobre tu vida. Es agradable saber algo de ti.

\- Oh. – Soltó Louis, apartándose casi con pena.

\- Ya no te cierres así. Si tienes un problema o si de verdad necesitas hablar sobre algo con alguien, puedes hacerlo conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? Sin importar cuán embarazoso sea.

Louis quería llorar.

\- Okay.

\- Estoy hablando en serio, Louis.

\- Yo también. – Dijo Louis, asintiendo. – Lo haré, lo prometo.

Louis suponía entonces que podía hablarle de sus inconvenientes con Jackson, de hecho estaba seguro que se sentiría mucho mejor si hablaba con alguien acerca de lo molesto que ponía a Harry toda esa situación con Jackson, pero entonces tendría que decirle que todavía sentía algo por Harry y era por eso que la molestia de Harry le importaba tanto, y Louis definitivamente no quería tocar ese tema.

\- Louis. – Lo llamó Zayn, lento. Louis lo miró. - ¿Eres feliz? Con Jackson.

Louis tragó con fuerza, pensando.

\- Sí.

Zayn le había dicho que podía confiar en él y que podía hablarle sobre cualquier cosa, y Louis le había prometido que lo haría, mintiéndole en la cara sin proponérselo.

Dios. Louis era una terrible persona, a veces.

 

 

 

Jackson regresaría en un par de días, lo cual significaba que tenía hasta el jueves para pasar el rato con Harry antes de que Harry volviera a ser desagradable y empezara a evitarlo y todo se sintiera fuera de lugar y horrible.

Louis estaba tan desesperado por pasar todo el tiempo posible con Harry que cuando Harry comentó que tenía una cita con su dentista Louis le preguntó si podía acompañarlo. Harry no pareció encontrar raro que Louis quisiera ir con él, simplemente se encogió de hombros y dijo _“seguro, nos vemos a las 9am entonces”_ , mientras sonreía.

Antes de dirigirse con Harry acompañó a Lottie a la estación de trenes y le dijo que si las cosas se ponían demasiado pesadas para ella en Doncaster otra vez, podía regresar, pero sólo si Johannah no estaba siendo justa. Lottie le dijo que lo haría, y que llamaría cada semana también.

Fue emocional despedirse de ella sabiendo que no la volvería a ver en meses, o años, dependiendo cómo marcharan las cosas, al final cuando estaba abrazándola no creía poder reunir el coraje de soltarla.

Lottie les sacó una foto a ambos con su cámara análoga para inmortalizar la última vez que se vieron antes de que regresara y le prometió que se la mandaría en cuanto tuviera tiempo. Louis besó su mejilla repetidas veces y la abrazó de nuevo, tratando de grabarse la sensación de tenerla con él.

Cuando llegó donde Harry se sentía seco, como si le hubieran exprimido toda la positividad, pero ya había prometido que estaría ahí y no valía la pena hablar sobre lo mucho que apestaba haber despedido a su hermana; Louis optó por escuchar lo que Harry le contó en su camino hacia el dentista.

Soportó la charla sobre Mandy, a quien Harry continuaba frecuentando.

Louis trató de prestarle atención, pero su cerebro se rehusaba a escuchar historias sobre Harry posiblemente sintiendo cosas románticas hacia alguien que no fuera él. No obstante, captó partes de la conversación y escuchó sobre un posible novio por parte de ella y sobre un posible rompimiento entre Harry y Mandy, si es que tenían algo. Lo cual, okay. Prioridades.

Cuando entraron los recibió el mismo dentista, no la recepcionista como era normal. El hombre estaba en sus veintes, tal vez; estaba buscando algo en el escritorio de recepción y lucía estresado.

\- Harry. – Dijo el hombre con un asentimiento. - ¿Tenemos una cita ahora? – Preguntó entonces, confundido.

\- Sí. – Respondió Harry con ambas manos en los bolsos de sus jeans. Louis estaba detrás de él sintiéndose algo fuera de lugar.

\- ¿Tu también tienes una cita? – Le preguntó el dentista a Louis.

\- Oh, no. Sólo estoy aquí para acompañarlo. – Explicó con incomodidad. Harry sonrió en su dirección, como si de alguna manera estuviera agradecido por eso.

\- Ya veo. – Dijo el dentista. – ¿Estás aquí para sostener su mano mientras lo someto a mis torturas? - Louis sonrió sin saber qué decir. – De acuerdo entonces, sólo... dame un minuto, Harry.

\- No hay problema. – Dijo Harry sentándose. Louis hizo lo mismo mientras observaba al dentista continuar con su búsqueda en el escritorio. Harry sacó su teléfono y se distrajo mandándole mensajes a alguien. Probablemente a Mandy. Como sea. A Louis no le importaba, de verdad.

Louis decidió no tocar su teléfono, porque si lo hacía eso significaba que sería atacado por mensajes de Jackson y si le contestaba a uno de ellos no lo dejaría en paz en todo el día. Lo que hizo en cambio fue observar al dentista, quien no era para nada difícil de ver. Era atractivo para ser un hombre que hurgaba en los dientes de los demás; tenía un aspecto joven pero si prestaba atención podía notar que era mayor de lo que había asumido, su voz tenía un timbre entre formal y sabiondo, y Louis no tenía problema alguno en distraerse mirándolo por detrás mientras se inclinaba sobre el escritorio en un ángulo diferente.

El dentista volteó sobre su hombro en dirección a Louis y Louis no pudo quitar su vista lo suficientemente rápido. No obstante, no pareció importarle que el acompañante de su paciente estuviera checándolo descaradamente, simplemente sonrió y volvió a concentrar su atención en su búsqueda.

\- Aquí tengo un par de revistas para que te entretengas mientras práctico mis torturas en él – Dijo mientras le extendía las revistas. Louis se las recibió tratando de no sonrojarse demasiado.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Dónde está Janine? – Preguntó Harry mirando hacia el escritorio. Louis volteó hacia el mismo lugar por inercia.

\- Renunció. – Explicó el dentista con fatiga. – De otra manera hubiera estado esperándote con anticipación.

\- Oh.

El dentista miró a Louis.

\- ¿No estás buscando empleo, de casualidad? – Le preguntó. - Me vendría bien encontrar a alguien para colocarlo en recepción y no me molestaría para nada escuchar tu voz todos los días.

Louis sonrió con nerviosismo mientras pensaba en el cine y en el restaurante, pasando por alto el guiño del dentista. Ya tenía planeado renunciar a uno pero no creía que pudiera fiarse de él, podía cambiar de opinión y poner en cambio a alguien de confianza, un amigo o el novio de su hermana, tal vez. Si es que tenía una. Fuera como sea, Louis se encogió de hombros.

\- Seguro.

\- Fantástico. – Dijo el dentista. – Entrégame tu solicitud lo más pronto que puedas. – Louis asintió. Había olvidado que Harry existía. Harry los estaba mirando a ambos con algo de resquemor, como si no pudiera entender demasiado por qué estaba sucediendo esa charla en primer lugar.

\- Lo haré. – Le prometió Louis sujetando con fuerza las revistas en sus manos. Harry se puso de pie y entró al cubículo del dentista, ignorándolos a ambos. El dentista lo siguió, pero antes de entrar por su puerta volteó hacia Louis.

\- Mi nombre es Bruce Maddox y sería un placer tenerte como mi recepcionista. – Dijo con total seriedad y encanto.

Louis tragó con fuerza y asintió, nervioso e intimidado por su confianza.

 

 

 

\- Estaba coqueteando contigo, totalmente. – Dijo Harry mientras caminaban de regreso a su departamento. Louis se rió pero no le discutió nada más. Un momento después, como si no hubiera podido dejar de pensar en eso, Harry agregó: – No pensé que el Dr. Maddox fuera... ya sabes.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Louis mirándolo, esperando a que Harry dijera algo problemático. Era mejor cuando se preparaba para la decepción a que lo tomara por sorpresa.

\- Gay. – Dijo Harry frunciendo su nariz, como si hubiera probado algo agrio.

Louis sonrió de medio lado.

\- Bueno, podría ser bisexual, o pansexual, o simplemente... cuir. No necesariamente tiene que ser gay si está atraído hacia su mismo sexo.

\- Sí, como sea, tú tienes a Jackson de todos modos, ¿cierto? – Preguntó Harry sin dejar de caminar, negándole la mirada. – Si aceptas el empleo y él te contrata no es como si... ya sabes, no es como si pudiera ocurrir algo entre los dos, ¿cierto?

Louis lo sostuvo de uno de sus brazos y lo hizo detenerse.

\- ¿A qué viene todo eso? – Le preguntó, y luego, sólo porque estaba sonando jodidamente a eso, preguntó: - ¿Estás celoso?

\- Dios, no. – Respondió Harry inmediatamente, defensivo. – Sólo... sólo sería algo raro, ¿de acuerdo? Sería totalmente incomodo que estuvieras acostándote con mi dentista. – Dijo, riéndose con nerviosismo.

Louis soltó el agarre del brazo de Harry y dejó salir algo parecido a un suspiro. Se había preparado para escuchar algo decepcionante, pero no había estado preparado para que Harry lo llamara un cualquiera y un causante de momentos incómodos en su lindo mundo privilegiado.

\- Tengo a Jackson. – Respondió repitiendo las palabras de Harry. – No tienes nada de lo cual preocuparte.

Harry sonrió, y quizá su sonrisa había tratado de ser reconfortante, pero salió más como una sonrisa torcida y desagradable.

Louis retomó el paso, pensando en que había sido un error haber acompañado a Harry en primer lugar.

 

 

 

Louis fue al cine a solicitar su renuncia, y cuando Jackson volvió usaron la lencería.

Fue divertido y nuevo y Louis en realidad lo había echado bastante de menos, más de lo que había creído. Más tarde Jackson lo había llevado a casa de uno de sus amigos y comieron ahí. Los amigos de Jackson eran arrogantes, más arrogantes de lo que Harry había sido jamás, lo cual le hizo preguntarse si el desagrado y competencia de Jackson con Harry se debía a su supuesta arrogancia o a algo más.

No parecía tener problemas con el Sr. Sparks, quien podía llevarse el premio al Sr. Arrogancia. Tampoco parecía tener problemas con que Sparks dejara entredicho que los miserables estudios de Louis lo dejarían sin empleo el resto de su vida, lo cual, de acuerdo, Louis lo sabía. Deseó haberlo podido saber antes para poder estudiar otra cosa que lo sostuviera, pero no era así y era terrible ser burlado por algo que no podía cambiar.

Esa había sido quizá la primera vez que alguien lo incomodaba con un comentario que no fuera acerca de su sexualidad; y era nuevo y casi irónico, pero le había quitado sus ánimos de hacer algo arriesgado con Jackson en una de las varias habitaciones inhabitadas del lugar. En cambio les había dado espacio a Sparks y Jackson para que charlaran mientras Louis miraba su teléfono con un Martini en sus manos, luciendo abandonado y patético probablemente.

Jackson le sacó una foto así, alegando que se veía sofisticado e importante. Cuando volvieron al departamento de Louis, Jackson lo folló tres veces y le repitió que lo amaba y que lo había echado de menos.

Las cosas eran buenas con Jackson, pero faltaba algo. Louis no sabía qué era.

Quizá era que Jackson no tenía 21 años, quizá era que Jackson no tenía chinos en su cabello, quizá era que Jackson no tenía hoyuelos al sonreír.

Quizá era que Jackson Peters no era Harry Styles.

En la cama con su rostro en el pecho de Jackson, sintiendo su respiración y escuchando los latidos de su corazón, Louis tragó con fuerza y se preguntó cuánto tiempo más tenía que sentir esa decepción en su interior, esa sensación de que le faltaba algo y de que no había hecho lo suficiente para conseguirlo.

Esa desesperación a causa del conocimiento de que no importaba cuánto se esforzara por conquistar a Harry, si no lo había podido lograr en seis años, nunca podría hacerlo y tenía que conformarse con... con _eso_ , sea lo que fuera.

 

 

 

Apenas llevaba diez minutos en el restaurante cuando notó que había llegado el grupo de idiotas que le habían hecho preguntas sobre su reloj. Eran cuatro, todos usaban traje pero eran jóvenes, el más grande lucía de menos de treinta, tal vez veintiséis, el más joven se veía de veintidós o veintitrés. Hablaban con un volumen alto y molestaban a los demás clientes por las cosas desagradables de las que hablaban, y Louis ni el resto de los meseros o el gerente podían hacer algo al respecto por miedo a hacer una escena.

A Louis no le tocó atender su mesa, por lo cual estuvo increíblemente agradecido porque había usado el perfume de Jackson a pedido del mismo Jackson. Había sido casual, _“¿Ya no lo usas?”_ había preguntado. _“Se ve igual que como estaba antes de que me fuera a Berlín”_. Louis le había dicho que lo estaba cuidando, pero Jackson había chasqueado la lengua diciendo que si lo terminaba le compraría otro sin problema.

El chico, el que lucía menor de los cuatro, hizo contacto visual con Louis cuando Louis caminó hacia otra de las mesas. Louis lo miró de reojo mientras apuntaba la orden de un cliente; el chico estaba susurrando en el oído del que estaba a su derecha. Pronto el de la derecha miró a Louis y se rió por lo que sea que el otro chico le hubiera dicho.

Más tarde, cuando Louis estaba recogiendo la orden de la mesa que estaba atendiendo, le comunicaron que otra mesa había pedido sus servicios y cambiaron la orden por la de ellos. Anna, que era la que había atendido esa mesa, le explicó que le habían pedido a Louis como mesero especial de la noche. No sabían su nombre, pero lo describieron —de la forma más estereotípica posible, _“oh, no tengo idea cuál es su nombre, pero es incluso más lindo y delicado que tu, se ve algo gay también”_ — y no habían aceptado un no por respuesta.

Louis entró antes al baño del staff. Se encerró en un cubículo respirando profundamente, se sentó en el retrete sin siquiera limpiarlo antes, sacó su teléfono y le mandó un mensaje a Harry.

_“Puedes venir por mí cuando termine mi turno?”_

Harry le contestó de inmediato.

_“Por supuesto. Está todo bien?”_

Louis le llamó.

\- Hey. Um... Sí, está todo bien, es sólo que... – Louis suspiró y guardó silencio. No sabía cómo explicar que no se sentía seguro sin sonar como un cobarde.

\- ¿Louis?

\- Sabes qué, olvídalo, no debí llamar.

\- No, dime. – Insistió Harry. - ¿Está todo bien? – Repitió, esta vez con miedo en su voz. A Louis lo atacó un sentimiento de gratitud y _amor_ por Harry, olvidando su última conversación. - ¿Ocurrió algo con Jackson?

\- No, no. Las cosas con Jackson están bien. Es sólo que hay un grupo de personas que... um. – Louis volvió a guardar silencio, mordiéndose las uñas de su mano que no estaba sujetando el teléfono. – Tengo que regresar, te contaré más tarde.

\- De acuerdo. – Dijo Harry, inseguro. – Estaré ahí cuando salgas. ¿La misma hora y el mismo lugar, cierto?

\- Sí. Gracias, Harry.

Louis terminó la llamada y salió del baño tratando de controlar la ansiedad que estaba apoderándose de su cuerpo y mente. Que lo hubieran pedido como mesero especialmente no significaba que serían terribles otra vez, y aunque lo fueran, sólo sería por un rato. Louis podía con eso.

Llevó la comida de los cuatro sintiendo el corazón latiendo en su garganta. Ninguno le había dicho nada, estaban demasiado ocupados hablando entre sí sobre cosas que Louis no comprendía, uno de ellos de hecho había dicho _“gracias”_ cuando Louis había puesto su comida enfrente de él.

No fue hasta que el más joven de ellos terminó de hablar que notó que Louis existía.

\- Ah, mi mesero favorito. – Dijo con falso entusiasmo. Louis asintió con agradecimiento, sin saber qué hacer además de retirarse. – Hey, cariño, no te vayas, ¿nos recuerdas? – Preguntó haciendo que Louis girara sobre sus talones cuando pretendió marcharse a un lugar más seguro.

Louis asintió otra vez.

\- Bien, nosotros también te recordamos, ¿no es cierto, chicos? – Preguntó otro de ellos. – Tu rostro es difícil de olvidar. – Agregó; Los otros tres asintieron y se rieron, como si compartieran una broma interna. Y la broma era Louis.

\- ¿Por qué no dices nada? – Preguntó el más joven. - ¿Y por qué estás tan lejos? Acércate más. – Pidió con relajamiento.

\- Tengo que regresar. – Dijo Louis luchando porque no se notara demasiado el temblor en su voz. Ese grupo le aterraba aunque no supiera qué era lo que tenían en mente para él.

\- No seas tan aguafiestas. ¿Sabías que te pedimos especialmente como nuestro mesero de la noche? – Louis le dijo que sí, formal. Luego les dio las gracias. – Vamos a dejar una buena propina, pero todo depende de si nos das un buen servicio.

\- Ahora, Matt te ha dicho que te acercaras a él. – Dijo otro, el de su izquierda. Louis tuvo ganas de reírse, porque hey, era un Matt. Louis pudo haberse encontrado con él meses atrás. - ¿No vas a acercarte a él? Quiere hacerte una pregunta.

Louis respiró con profundidad y volteó hacia atrás, sobre su hombro. Anna estaba mirando en su dirección, como si temiera por su seguridad también. Eso de alguna manera lo hizo sentir peor.

Louis se acercó a Matt.

\- Inclínate un poco, ¿quieres? – Pidió amablemente. Louis lo hizo. – Hueles bien. Hueles a algo familiar. – Dijo, lo cual hizo reír a los demás. Louis no entendía qué estaba pasando. – Desde aquella vez que nos atendiste, me he estado preguntando... Louis.

Escuchar su nombre de la boca de esa persona hizo que su corazón se acelerara, y Louis no entendía por qué diablos estaba tan aterrado por chicos estúpidos de su edad, pero lo estaba.

\- ¿Eres la puta de alguien? – Preguntó con curiosidad y burla. Louis frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué? ...No.

\- ¿Estás seguro? ¿O quizá tienes a alguien que cuide de ti? si sabes a lo que me refiero. – Insistió.

\- Alguien grande que te folla y te compra cosas agradables en agradecimiento. – Dijo el chico de su derecha. Louis tragó con fuerza.

\- No, lo siento. – Respondió Louis volviendo a estar en una posición recta.

\- Okay, entonces. – Dijo Matt, paciente. - Eso es todo. ¿Ves que no somos tan terribles? Es sólo que soy... somos, terriblemente curiosos. Sólo eso.

Louis sonrió enmascarando su alivio con una actitud casual. Se dio media vuelta para irse, pero antes de dar un paso más sintió a Matt, o quizá el de su derecha, tocar su trasero mientras uno de ellos murmuraba un burlesco _“puta”_.

Louis aceleró el paso, no volteó hacia atrás tampoco, simplemente pensó que quizá había sido un accidente.

El tacto no había sido demasiado malo, simplemente había acopado una de sus nalgas y ni siquiera lo había hecho por una fracción de segundo.

No había sido nada grave, de verdad.

Si el corazón de Louis latía tan fuerte que parecía a punto de colapsar y sentía ganas de llorar por la humillación probablemente era por otra cosa, no por las risas que sonaban en dirección a ellos, no. No era por eso.

Definitivamente.

 

 

 

Esa era la primera vez que le sucedía esa clase de acoso y se sentía estúpido por no poder calmar el temblor que tenía en sus manos y piernas. Anna estuvo con él desde que terminó con esa mesa y cada vez que podía se acercaba a él para pasar su mano por la espalda de Louis, sin decir nada.

Anna no tenía idea pero eso le estaba sirviendo a Louis para sentirse más tranquilo.

Louis le contó, porque sentía que podía contarle eso a ella. Anna asintió y parecía que entendía; luego procedió a hablarle sobre un hombre que acariciaba sus manos cuando se acercaba a él, y que olía su cuello cuando se inclinaba en la mesa para recoger las cosas, haciéndole ver que no sólo lo entendía sino que sabía lo que estaba sintiendo.  

Al final Louis se empezó a sentir algo paranoico con la idea de tener a ese grupo de idiotas otro día aparte de ese, tratando de hacerlo sentir incomodo y fuera de lugar. Tocándolo sin su consentimiento.

Extrañamente sentía que Jackson podía arreglarlo, pero tenía demasiada vergüenza contarle.

Cuando faltó poco para su hora de salida, Louis se acercó a Anna y le preguntó si lo podía acompañar afuera mientras pasaban por él, de hecho en un impulso conducido por el pánico le dijo que la llevaría a su casa a ella también sin consultarlo con Harry primero. Anna aceptó diciendo que era más seguro eso que pedir un taxi, así que ambos salieron y esperaron juntos a Harry.

\- Oh Dios mío. – Soltó Louis cuando a lo lejos pudo distinguir al más joven del grupo de idiotas junto con el chico que estaba a su derecha en la mesa. - ¿Qué demonios están haciendo aquí todavía?

\- Oh, Louis. – Dijo Anna tomando su brazo protectoramente. Louis se aferró a ella sin pensarlo. – ¿Nos movemos de lugar para que no te puedan ver?

Louis asintió repetidas veces sin perder más tiempo y ambos empezaron a caminar rápidamente hacia otro espacio.

\- ¡Hey, marica! – Gritó alguien a sus espaldas, Louis sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. – Te estoy hablando a ti, ¡Louis! – Agregó en un grito cuando miró que Louis y Anna no se estaban deteniendo.

\- No pares. – Susurró Anna a su lado.

\- Maldita sea. – Susurró Louis en cambio, apretando su mandíbula y buscando el auto de la hermana de Harry a su alrededor.

Ambos voltearon sobre sus hombros al mismo tiempo cuando escucharon pasos apresurados acercándose a ellos. Eran los dos, y Louis odió tener tanto miedo.

Anna se separó de él y no hizo nada más que gritar _“¡déjenlo en paz!”_ mientras Matt y su acompañante apuñaban su abrigo y lo arrinconaban contra la pared.

\- ¿Qué quieren? – Les preguntó Louis respirando fuertemente por su nariz. Anna estaba de pie ahí, mirando de derecha a izquierda. Nadie pasaba.

\- ¿No sabes quién soy? – Preguntó Matt con una ira demasiado grande para ser un extraño. Louis hizo memoria, pero su rostro no le resultaba familiar.

\- No.

Matt tragó con fuerza y lo soltó. Su acompañante también lo hizo, aunque lucía confundido por el hecho de que Matt se hubiera rendido tan fácil y rápido.

\- Matt Peters. – Dijo, ahora algo decepcionado. Continuaba luciendo enojado y como si estuviera a nada de golpear a Louis en el rostro, pero no se estaba moviendo. - ¿No te suena? – Preguntó.

Louis negó con su cabeza.

\- No, lo siento.

Matt lo empujó fuertemente hacia la pared, quizá lo iba a golpear, quizá no, fuera como sea, el sonido de la bocina de un auto y un _“¡hey!”_ lo hicieron detenerse.

\- ¡Vámonos! – Dijo el acompañante de Matt tocando su brazo. Matt miró hacia Harry, luego hacia Louis, después volvió a empujarlo con fuerza antes de empezar a correr hacia la dirección contraria.

Harry estaba fuera del auto, estaba caminando hacia Louis como si alguien lo hubiera querido asesinar y no como si un idiota de su edad lo hubiera intimidado sin causarle ningún daño físico.

\- Hey, ¿estás bien? ¿Te hizo daño? – Le preguntó Harry colocando ambas manos en el cuello de Louis, tocándolo frenéticamente. Recorrió una de ellas hacia la mejilla de Louis, luego puso un poco de peso en ella e inclinó la cabeza de Louis hacia un lado, buscando por algo, lo que sea.

A menos que Harry pudiera ver directamente en su dignidad Harry no encontraría nada.

\- Estoy bien.

\- ¿Quiénes eran ellos, Louis? – Preguntó entonces mirando hacia el final de la calle.

\- No sé. – Respondió Louis genuinamente confundido.

\- Parecía conocerte. – Dijo Anna a sus espaldas. Harry volteó a verla. – Soy Anna, por cierto, amiga de Louis.

\- Soy Harry. – Dijo Harry asintiendo en forma de saludo. No había quitado sus manos del cuerpo de Louis en ningún momento, aunque sus manos ahora estaban en ambos brazos de Louis, como si tratara de confortarlo.

\- Hey, estoy bien. – Susurró Louis buscando su mirada.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Insistió Harry. Louis tragó con fuerza y asintió.

\- Sí. Llevemos a Anna a su casa, ¿por favor? – Pidió Louis con algo de pena. – Le prometí que lo harías si esperábamos juntos por ti. Tenía miedo hacerlo yo solo.

\- ¿Entonces ya lo habías previsto? – Preguntó Harry con un nuevo sentido de urgencia. – Louis, no me estás contando todo.

\- Lo sé, luego te contaré. Llevemos a Anna a su casa ahora.

Harry abrió su boca para decir algo, pero enseguida la cerró. Los tres entraron al auto, Anna en el asiento del copiloto y Louis en los asientos traseros.

En camino a casa de Anna, Louis notó que Harry no dejaba de checar por él, por el espejo retrovisor, y eso había sido agradable de su parte. Lo hizo sonreír y sentir mejor.

 

 

 

Harry estaba molesto. No, de hecho Harry estaba furioso.

\- ¿Si lo vuelves a ver crees poder reconocerlo? – Preguntó con una calma forzada. Louis no estaba seguro, pero podría jurar que las manos de Harry estaban temblando de ira o de impotencia, o de ambas, tal vez.

\- Sí. Te dije que ya habían visitado el restaurante antes.

\- ¿Pero fueron desagradables contigo ese día también? – Preguntó sin mirar a Louis. Harry estaba sentado en su asiento frente al volante con una de sus manos en el. Estaban fuera del departamento de Louis y Louis había tenido que contarle en ese sitio porque el auto de Jackson estaba aparcado afuera.

Cuando Louis entrara no iba a poder hablar con Harry, y ambos lo sabían. Y ahora ahí estaban, un lunes por la madrugada en la oscuridad hablando en susurros.

\- Sí. Me molestaron porque miraron el reloj que Jackson me compró.

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio?

\- Sí. – Repitió Louis, incomodo. – Pero no fue nada grave, simplemente hicieron preguntas.

\- ¿Qué clase preguntas?

\- Querían saber de dónde había sacado algo tan costoso, sólo eso. Esta vez fueron realmente desagradables. Es decir, esperaba que se burlaran y me molestaran, quizá, pero no que me tocaran en contra de mi voluntad. – Harry tragó con fuerza mientras Louis hablaba. – Fue aterrador.

Harry se remojó sus labios y Louis notó que su mandíbula estaba apretada. Por un instante se preguntó si había sido una buena idea decirle, no era como si Harry pudiera solucionar algo después de todo.

\- Lamento tanto que eso te ocurriera a ti. – Dijo Harry, honesto.

\- Está bien, sobreviviré. – Dijo Louis tratando de aligerar el ambiente con un bufido divertido. – No sé cómo tomará esto Jackson cuando le diga, de hecho no sé si sería una buena idea decirle. Nunca había estado en una situación así tampoco y no sé si sucederá otra vez. No tengo idea de nada. – Confesó restregando su rostro con sus manos.

\- Estoy seguro que cuando le cuentes a Jackson, hará de algo normal pasar por ti cuando salgas. Si no lo hace entonces deberías considerar seriamente mandarlo al demonio.

Louis se rió.

\- Tendré eso en mente, sí.

\- Okay, me alegra escuchar eso, Lou.

Harry hizo contacto visual con Louis por primera vez desde que empezaron a hablar, lo cual había sido algo intimidante de alguna manera, pero Harry estaba sonriendo cálidamente y Louis jamás había sentido tantas ganas de decirle que le quería. Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de tener _esa charla_ , donde le diría la verdad, que le quería, sí, pero que le quería de una forma romántica y no importaba si él no lo quería igual. Antes había estado demasiado aterrado con la posibilidad de arruinar su amistad, aún lo estaba, pero en ese momento sentía que si algo podría salir mal, en ese instante no saldría tan mal.

En cambio lo que hizo fue extender su mano y dejarla sobre la de Harry por un momento, deseando poder decir todo lo que tenía en mente a través de esa acción.

Harry volteó su mano hasta dejarla sobre su dorso para después entrelazar sus dedos, los de ambos, y así se quedaron por un momento, con sus manos unidas y con sus miradas conectadas sin decir nada.

Había sido relajante. Y quizá no había sido la declaración que Louis deseaba hacerle, pero eso había sido suficiente, sólo él y Harry con sus manos unidas y nada más.

 

 

 

Jackson no lo había tomado bien, lo cual podía deberse a que se había dado cuenta que había charlado durante casi media hora con Harry dentro del auto de su hermana antes de entrar al departamento.

Había comenzado así.

\- Llegas tarde.

A lo que Louis no había contestado porque era una pregunta retorica. Lo que había hecho había sido quitarse su calzado y su camisa hasta dejarse la que tenía abajo. Se sentó en la cama observando cómo Jackson estaba de pie caminando en el mismo sitio, pensando.

\- Te miré. – Agregó entonces, mirándolo con advertencia, luciendo como si estuviera esperando a que Louis negara su acusación.

Louis no lo hizo.

\- ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde, Louis? – Preguntó sonando demasiado como si él controlara su tiempo también. – Te esperaba desde hace una hora.

Louis no contestó tampoco, en parte porque estaba enfadado con Jackson y su actitud y en parte porque sentía como si el momento que había compartido con Harry en el auto le hubiera quitado importancia y relevancia a lo que tenía con Jackson. En ese instante no le sabía tan amenazadora la idea de que Jackson estuviera decepcionado de él.

\- ¿No vas a decir nada? – Preguntó Jackson de pie frente a Louis. Se veía el doble de alto de lo que era con Louis sentado y él de pie. Sus brazos estaban cruzados contra su pecho y lucía como si estuviera preparado para estar despierto hasta que saliera el sol, discutiendo.

\- ¿Qué quieres que diga? – Fue lo que preguntó Louis, cansado. Había estado de pie las últimas ocho horas y honestamente lo que quería hacer era dormir, no discutir con Jackson si todo terminaría en ambos teniendo sexo de todos modos. Siempre era así.

\- Quiero que me digas que estabas con Harry en su auto. – Respondió Jackson, serio.

\- El auto es de su hermana. – Dijo Louis tratando de ser sabiondo. Jackson no apreció su humor en ese momento y elevó la voz, haciendo que Louis se pusiera alerta.

\- Eso no fue a lo que me refería.

\- Sí, estaba en el auto con Harry.

\- ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

\- Hablando.

\- ¿Sobre qué? – Preguntó Jackson, enojado. Louis tuvo que contener la necesidad de rodar sus ojos.

\- ¿Estás celoso de Harry, Jackson? Porque si lo estás, deberías creerme, Harry no presenta ninguna amenaza para nuestra relación. No entiendo por qué te comportas así por Harry, ¿de verdad? ¿Harry Styles? – Preguntó soltando un bufido burlesco. – Si Harry te hace sentir así creo que no le tienes demasiada fe a lo nuestro en primer lugar.

Jackson se acercó con rapidez hacia él y Louis se cubrió por inercia, anticipando violencia hacia su persona. No obstante, lo que Jackson hizo fue arrojar lo primero que sus manos tocaron antes de empezar a hablar con voz severa.

\- No estoy jugando Louis, si siento que Harry es una amenaza tengo mis razones, ¿o no? ¿Crees que no lo he notado? ¿La forma en la que te mira? ¿La... – Jackson apretó su mandíbula, como si fuera difícil para él decir lo siguiente. - ¿La forma en la que _tú_ lo miras?

Louis frunció el ceño y se puso de pie.

\- No tengo idea de qué hablas. – Le dijo cuando estuvo frente a él. Jackson negó con su cabeza, decepcionado.

\- ¿Me dirás al menos de qué estaban hablando?

\- ¿Cambiará tu manera de pensar de mí si te lo digo? – Preguntó Louis a cambio sin ofrecerle una respuesta real. Se sentía extraño discutir con Jackson a causa de Harry cuando no había absolutamente nada ocurriendo entre los dos. Louis imaginó que se sentiría mejor si al menos hubiera algo de verdad en las acusaciones de Jackson, pero no las había.

\- Louis, te lo juro por Dios que si me estás viendo la cara de imbécil...

\- Basta. – Le pidió Louis. – No hay nada entre Harry y yo, nunca lo ha habido, nunca lo habrá. Estoy contigo, ¿no es cierto?

\- Lo estás. – Dijo Jackson.

\- Esto es serio, lo que hay entre tú y yo. – Continuó Louis. Jackson asintió.

\- Lo es. ¿De qué estaban hablando entonces?

Louis suspiró y regresó a la cama.

\- ¿Prometes no reaccionar negativamente si te lo digo? – Preguntó con nuevo cansancio, mirando hacia el objeto que Jackson había arrojado. Jackson frunció ligeramente el ceño y caminó lentamente hasta estar frente a Louis, luego se arrodilló y colocó sus manos en las piernas de Louis para sostenerse.  

\- Lo prometo. Dime.

Así que Louis le dijo.

Jackson no lo interrumpió una sola vez, e incluso lució algo apenado cuando Louis le habló sobre la primera vez que lo molestaron a causa del reloj.

Cuando Louis terminó de hablar, Jackson se puso de pie y se llevó ambas manos a su rostro, oprimiendo ambas de sus mejillas mientras pensaba. No fue hasta en ese instante que Louis notó que sí le había afectado a Jackson escucharlo y no supo si sentirse bien porque le había importado lo suficiente como para lucir así de escandalizado, o si sentirse totalmente arrepentido por haberle dicho en primer lugar.

\- Sucederá otra vez. – Dijo Jackson, afirmando, no preguntando. Louis se encogió de hombros. – Louis, sucederá otra vez y no voy a poder evitarlo.

\- Hablaré con el manager sobre ellos.

\- No harán nada.

\- Bueno, no lo sabemos todavía.

\- No, no harán nada, probablemente no harían nada si hubiera sido un diferente tipo de acoso sexual. Esos empleos de mierda son así. No hay ninguna clase de seguridad.

Louis tragó con fuerza mientras veía a Jackson pensando, maquinando en su interior.

\- ¿Qué hago entonces? – Preguntó Louis, derrotado. Quería irse a la cama con Jackson y dormir para acabar con ese tema de una vez.

\- Deja tu empleo. – Sugirió rápidamente. Louis se puso de pie sin pensarlo.

\- ¿Has perdido la cabeza? No puedo dejar mi empleo, Jackson. Acabo de renunciar al otro.

\- ¿Qué es lo que importa más, Louis? ¿El dinero o tu bienestar?

Louis negó con su cabeza.

\- No voy a dejar mi empleo.

\- ¿Quieres que vuelva a suceder? Porque sabes que volverá a suceder y yo no puedo cuidarte ahí. Nadie puede cuidarte de eso.

\- No voy a dejar mi empleo. – Repitió Louis con determinación.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque necesito el dinero para pagar mis cuentas, para comprar ropa, para vivir. No puedo abandonar todo eso sólo porque un grupo de idiotas decidió acosarme. Mierdas así suceden. Nunca me había sucedido a mí pero siempre hay una primera vez, supongo.

\- No. – Dijo Jackson acercándose más a Louis; extendió su brazo hasta tocar el pecho de Louis con sus manos, como una advertencia. – Lo que harás será llamar ahora mismo y decir que no regresarás mañana.

\- No voy a hacer eso.

Jackson le quitó su teléfono y empezó a buscar en sus contactos. Louis le arrebató el teléfono, pero Jackson volvió a quitárselo con un movimiento violento.

\- Jackson, no. – Gritó Louis luchando por quitar su teléfono de las manos de Jackson.

\- ¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo? Si tanto te afligió que sucediera tienes que darte cuenta que estoy sugiriendo esto porque me preocupo por ti, Louis.

\- Por favor. No estás sugiriendo nada, me estás obligando a hacerlo.

\- Porque sé que es lo mejor que puedes hacer. No puedes regresar ahí otra vez sabiendo que ellos pueden volver.

\- Dame mi teléfono de vuelta. – Le pidió Louis cruzándose de brazos, rehusándose a luchar contra Jackson. – Y cuando me lo des quiero que por favor salgas de aquí.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? – Preguntó Jackson con incredulidad. – ¡Estoy tratando de hacer las cosas bien!

\- ¡Me estás tratando como si fuera tu hijo y no tuviera voto de voz en lo que está pasando en mi vida! – Gritó Louis arrojando sus brazos a los lados, harto.

Jackson tragó con fuerza y miró el teléfono en sus manos, como si estuviera pensando en devolvérselo o no.

\- ¿Por qué Harry supo de esto antes que yo? – Preguntó entonces. - ¿Por qué recurriste antes a él que a mí?

\- Oh Dios mío.

\- ¿Cómo creíste que actuaría si me decías, o siquiera consideraste decírmelo en absoluto? ¿Por qué Harry fue por ti cuando sabías que tenía que pedir el auto de su hermana? Yo tengo un auto en el que pude ir por ti sin dificultad alguna.

Louis suspiró y se restregó el rostro entre sus manos. Tener una relación era agotador, no entendía por qué tenía que explicar sus acciones cuando nadie había salido herido.

\- No lo sé. – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Ahora ves por qué Harry me preocupa tanto? Lo pones a él siempre delante de mí.

\- Es mi mejor amigo.

Jackson chasqueó su lengua y negó con su cabeza.

\- Lo prefieres siempre a él.

\- Jackson, no pensé en pedirte a ti que vinieras por mí, simplemente no se me ocurrió, y si lo pensé en ese momento probablemente no lo consideré porque sentí vergüenza.

\- Hablas como si no estuvieras seguro cuál respuesta es la verdad y cuál no. – Dijo Jackson apretando el teléfono de Louis en una de sus manos.

\- Estaba asustado. – Confesó Louis con seriedad. – Y no quería avergonzarme enfrente de ti al decirte que mi mundo casi se vino abajo porque un extraño se metió en mi espacio personal y me tocó en contra de mi voluntad durante menos de un segundo. No es nada, ahora me doy cuenta que no fue gran cosa. Exageré.

\- Sí es gran cosa. – Dijo Jackson. – ¡Te esperaron a que salieras y quisieron hacerte daño!

\- Pero no lo hicieron.

\- Por favor deja tu empleo. – Pidió Jackson una vez más. – Si el dinero es lo que te preocupa, puedo ayudarte a pagar tus cosas mientras encuentras uno nuevo, pero por favor deja ese empleo.

Louis suspiró y pensó en el potencial empleo como recepcionista del dentista Maddox. Aún le faltaba dejar su solicitud, y quizá le había prometido que le daría el empleo, pero no podía estar seguro si la proposición seguía en pie.

\- Louis, por favor. No es seguro ahí. Quizá antes lo era, pero ya no.

Louis suspiró. No deseaba más en ese momento que Jackson cerrara la boca.

\- Lo voy a pensar. – Dijo haciendo que Jackson soltara un respiro de alivio mientras sonreía.

 

 

 

Tuvieron sexo antes de irse a dormir y todo volvió a estar bien.

Por la mañana Jackson insistió en que debería dejar su empleo y Louis no tenía idea si de verdad lo pedía porque estaba preocupado por él o si lo pedía por el placer de controlar otro aspecto más de su vida.

 

 

 

Jackson estuvo con él el resto del día, y Louis se empezó a sentir sofocado cuando recibió una llamada de Zayn preguntándole si le apetecía jugar una partida de futbol en el parque con él, Liam, Niall y Harry. Jackson, por supuesto, se prestó a acompañarlo cuando Louis aceptó ir, y Louis no supo cómo decirle que quería pasar un rato a solas con sus amigos.

Si le decía que no fuera, entonces Jackson probablemente pensaría que no lo quería cerca cuando estuviera con Harry porque quería pasar ese tiempo con Harry en lugar de pasar ese tiempo con él. O quizá no pensaría nada de eso y lo entendería, pero Louis no quería arriesgarse porque había presentado su renuncia en el restaurante horas atrás y Jackson era su único sostén por el momento.

No le convenía estar en malos términos con él.

Al final llegó al parque con Jackson, y Louis pudo notar que Harry estaba incomodo en su presencia. A pesar de eso hizo un trabajo decente en actuar interesado cuando Jackson decía algo mientras los demás le hacían preguntas sobre las celebridades con las que había trabajado.

Jackson jugó futbol con ellos, de hecho Jackson jugó para su equipo contrario. Harry estaba en el equipo de Louis y se relajaron un poco en la cancha, chocando sus palmas con diversión cuando uno de ellos acertaba un gol.

Cuando tomaron un descanso del juego compraron algo para comer y entre Harry y Jackson ya casi no había ningún rastro de tensión.

\- ¿Te habló Louis sobre lo que pasó en el restaurante? – Le preguntó Harry a Jackson. Louis había estado charlando con Niall y Zayn acerca de Liam. Lo apreciaban, pero nunca perdían un momento en pasar un buen rato hablando de la situación en la que estaba con Danielle. Niall decía que Danielle tenía un coño mágico y por eso Liam no la había dejado aún; Zayn había sugerido que Danielle probablemente había descubierto una fantasía rara y jodida en Liam y de esa forma lo manipulaba. Al escuchar a Harry hablando en dirección a Jackson, sin embargo, Louis dejó de reír y empezó a prestar atención.

\- Lo hizo, sí.

\- ¿Qué pensaste al respecto?

\- Ya tomamos medidas, ¿cierto, cariño? – Preguntó Jackson, mirándolo. Louis dijo que sí, notando un pequeño dejo de disgusto en el rostro de Harry al escuchar a Jackson llamándolo _“cariño”_.

\- ¿Van a reportarlo con el manager? – Preguntó Harry con curiosidad. Zayn tocó el brazo de Louis con confort, preguntando con su mirada de qué hablaban.

\- Eso fue lo que yo sugerí primero. – Respondió Louis antes de que Jackson pudiera decir algo. – Pero Jackson dijo que probablemente no harán nada al respecto, dijo que sería inútil decirlo.

\- Depende qué clase de clientes son. – Dijo Niall. – Si no son regulares tal vez hagan algo para solucionarlo, y ese es un grande _‘tal vez’_ , pero si son clientes con dinero, olvídate que se preocupen por ti.

\- ¿Tu sabes? – Le preguntó Louis a Niall. Niall asintió.

\- Harry me dijo.

\- Oh.

Mientras Louis le hablaba a Zayn sobre Matt y su grupo de amigos idiotas, Louis no pudo evitar pensar en Harry hablando sobre eso con Niall. Le pareció agradable, de alguna manera, que a Harry le importara tanto como para que le contara a alguien más. A Niall en especial.

\- ¿Qué harán entonces? – Preguntó Harry.

\- Louis dejó su empleo. – Respondió Jackson con orgullo.

\- Wow. – Dejó salir Zayn mirando a Louis casi con preocupación. – Esa debió haber sido una decisión difícil.

\- Bueno, no tanto. – Dijo Jackson, tranquilo. – Yo le ayudaré mientras encuentra un nuevo empleo.

Harry tocó el costado de Louis con su codo para llamar su atención.

\- Ahora sería un buen momento para entregarle tu solicitud al Dr. Maddox, ¿no crees, Lou?

\- ¿Dr. Maddox? – Preguntó Jackson, interesado. – Nunca me hablaste sobre él. – Dijo en un susurro en el espacio personal de Louis, falsamente afligido y triste.

\- No creo que haya hablado en serio. – Respondió Louis. – Probablemente ya encontró un remplazo. Sonaba demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

\- Deberías ir. – Continuó Harry. – Es decir, no pierdes nada, sino al contrario, podrías salir de ahí con un nuevo empleo, ¿cierto?  

\- Harry tiene razón. – Apoyó Jackson sonriendo en dirección a Harry. – O yo podría encontrarte un empleo, ¿si quieres?

\- Deberías hablar con el Dr. Maddox. – Insistió Harry. Louis miró a Zayn al notar que estaba sonriendo con Niall en una actitud que parecía decir _‘no otra vez’_. – Janine siempre lucía relajada, si es que te preocupa el estrés de ser su recepcionista. Es un buen empleo.

\- Podría acomodarte en el equipo. – Dijo Jackson ignorando las palabras de Harry. – Podrías trabajar en el set, conmigo.

 _Dios, no_ , pensó Louis, sonriendo por fuera al ver el entusiasmo de Jackson. Harry frunció el ceño sin eliminar del todo su expresión relajada, pero también parecía en la misma página que Louis respecto a que no necesitaba estar más tiempo al lado de Jackson del que ya estaba.

\- No. – Dijo Louis con amabilidad. – Creo que mejor iré a hablar con el Dr. Maddox.

\- Oh. – Soltó Jackson, casi decepcionado. – Okay.

Harry sonrió y su posición se irguió casi con victoria.

 

 

 

Jackson tenía un plan, y era un plan estúpido.

Básicamente quería que Louis se contactara con uno de sus antiguos compañeros de empleo en el restaurante para que le llamaran cuando el grupo de idiotas volviera. Jackson quería verlos, ¿para qué y por qué? Ni siquiera Jackson lo sabía, pero necesitaba verlos.

Jackson era anticuado y creía en las confrontaciones civilizadas. Quería regresar al restaurante con Louis para tener una charla con el grupo y hacerles ver que lo que estaban haciendo podía resultarles peligroso a ellos también, no sólo al acosado. O tal vez Jackson sí era un asesino a sueldo. Un director y un asesino. Fuera como sea, Louis opinaba que el plan era estúpido.

No obstante, Jackson convenció a Louis de llamar a alguien, y Louis llamó a Anna y le pidió que se contactara con él cuando ese grupo volviera. Anna le prometió llamarlo no sin antes preguntarle cómo estaba. Louis charló un momento con ella frente a Jackson, como si necesitara escuchar todas las palabras que Louis compartiera con ella.

\- Listo. – Dijo Louis. – No estoy seguro si tu plan funcionará, o si nos meterá en más problemas, pero Anna llamará cuando ellos vuelvan.

\- Perfecto, gracias, amor.

Jackson se inclinó para besarlo y Louis se dejó hacer a su gusto.

 

 

 

Mientras esperaban por la llamada los próximos ocho días, Jackson continuó saliendo con Louis cada vez que se reunía con los chicos. Harry ya no ponía excusas para no asistir, y de hecho ahora incluso se reían juntos, quizá lo hacían cuando ambos estaban ebrios y las reuniones eran en bares, pero igual eso Louis lo contaba como una buena señal, aunque no estaba muy seguro si quería continuar sus cosas con Jackson.

Jackson no lo dejaba solo ni siquiera por un momento. Fue con él a entregar la solicitud con el Dr. Maddox y lo condujo hacia el consultorio el primer día aunque Louis le dijo que podía llegar en un bus. Jackson era manipulador también y Louis no se dio cuenta de ello totalmente hasta que Johannah lo llamó para preguntarle cuándo lo visitaría con un tono de voz culposo, tratando de hacer sentir mal a Louis por estar lejos por tanto tiempo.

Cuando Louis había terminado la llamada le comentó a Jackson que odiaba cuando su mamá trataba de hacerlo sentir culpable por una situación que él no podía controlar, a lo que Jackson había respondido _“no contestes”_ , cuando Johannah había tratado de comunicarse con él más tarde. _“seguro volverá a referirte cosas que sólo te dejarán de mal humor, además siempre dice lo mismo”_.

Louis, para su sorpresa, había obedecido y había dejado el teléfono timbrar y timbrar hasta que Johannah no llamó más.

Jackson dormía más en el departamento de Louis que en el suyo, por lo que ahora había desarrollado el afán por vestir a Louis. Mientras Louis se duchaba Jackson elegía en qué lo quería ver, y Louis usaba lo que Jackson elegía para él porque no era gran cosa, y era agradable, pero había ocasiones que le apetecía usar otra clase de ropa, algo más casual y cómodo, pero Jackson siempre se las arreglaba para convencerlo de usar algo que ni siquiera le gustaba.

No fue hasta que Jackson le sugirió—no, no fue hasta que Jackson lo _obligó_ a cortarse el cabello que Louis se negó a él por primera vez.

\- No, no, no, de ninguna manera. Mi cabello está bien así, gracias.

\- Está demasiado largo. – Dijo Jackson tocando las puntas. – Y maltratado también.

\- No, hey. – Peleó Louis quitando las manos de Jackson de su cabello. Jackson rodó los ojos y se perdió por un instante para luego volver con unas tijeras. – No. No. – Repitió Louis alejándose de Jackson.

\- Vamos, ¡es cabello! Crecerá.

\- Deja mi cabello en paz, es mío.

\- Permite que yo lo corte por ti. – Insistió Jackson entre risas, como si le resultara divertido. Y bueno, en parte lo era, mientras no lo volviera realidad.

\- Ni siquiera sabes cortarlo. – Alegó Louis entre risas nerviosas, escapando de Jackson por toda la habitación.

\- Basta con el melodrama y ven aquí, Louis Tomlinson. – Dijo Jackson fingiendo una voz intimidante. – Dejaré tu cabello como lo tenías cuando jugaste aquél partido.

\- ¿Cuál de todos? – Preguntó Louis subiendo a la cama para atravesar hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

\- En aquél donde tenías el cabello corto, no-maltratado y lindo. Hay docenas de fotos de ese día en tu álbum de facebook. Lucías como el más delicioso de los twinks. No estaría para nada mal que lucieras así otra vez, ¿eh?

\- ¡No! – Se negó con un grito risueño.

\- ¿Y quizá puedas eliminar ese comienzo de barba también? Es horrorosa.

\- ¿Estás loco? Esta barba es mi orgullo y legado. – Dijo Louis, tocándola con sus dedos.

\- Y si dejaras de caminar y saltar por toda la habitación como un conejo lo apreciaría bastante también. – Agregó Jackson, agitado. – Podría mantenerme al tanto con tu energía si tuviera diez años menos, tal vez. Esto es cruel.

\- Tú eres cruel. Mi barba y ego piensan que eres cruel.

\- No lo soy. – Dijo Jackson, deteniéndose. – Dios.

Louis se detuvo sólo para correr en dirección a Jackson, tumbándolo contra la cama. Se subió encima de él con sus piernas a cada lado de la cintura de Jackson. Luego se inclinó hasta besar su nariz.

\- Deberías empezar a ponerte en forma si quieres seguir conmigo. – Comentó con burla. – Soy realmente superficial. Terriblemente superficial, si soy honesto.

\- Hey, estoy en forma. – Dijo Jackson tocando los muslos de Louis. – No tan en forma como tú, por supuesto, pero estoy bien, ¿no crees?

\- No. – Respondió Louis rápidamente, riendo cuando Jackson empezó a picar sus costados y costillas. – No, detente, detente.

\- Me encantan esta clase de torturas, nunca fallan en rebajar a un hombre intimidante en las más adorables de las risas. No me detendré hasta que me digas que estoy bueno, Louis.

\- Estás bueno, Dios. Estás bueno.

\- ¿Tan bueno que quisieras follarme ahora mismo?

\- ¡Sí! – Gritó Louis cayendo al lado de Jackson en la cama, encogido sobre sí mismo a causa de la risa.

Jackson dejó de mover sus dedos, por lo cual Louis estuvo increíblemente agradecido.

Estaba calmando sus risas y espasmos cuando en su oído derecho escuchó un leve sonido de unas tijeras al cortar algo: cabello.

Louis se sentó en la cama con rapidez y buscó con desespero lo que Jackson había causado.

\- Imbécil. – Soltó Louis con enfado y odio cuando notó que le había cortado un buen pedazo de cabello.

Jackson no lucía afectado en absoluto.

\- ¿Lo vas a cortar ahora? – Preguntó casi triunfante.

\- Púdrete, Jackson.

\- Oh, Dios mío. ¿Estás enojado de verdad? – Preguntó entre risas, poniéndose de pie. - ¡Es cabello! Louis, por favor.

\- No, no estoy enojado porque cortaste un pedazo de mi cabello, estoy enojado porque no te importó que dijera que no.

Jackson rodó sus ojos.

\- Eres tan sensible a veces.

\- Y tú eres tan egoísta e imbécil, a veces. Nunca te importa lo que yo tengo para decir, incluso si es algo personal que no tiene absolutamente nada que ver contigo, siempre hago lo que tú me dices que hagas.

\- No actúes como si no te gustara. – Dijo Jackson sin dejar de sonreír.

Dios, Louis lo odiaba en ese instante.

\- No me gusta. – Dijo Louis sin siquiera intentar esconder el rencor en su voz. – Si no puedes ver lo que eso le está haciendo a nuestra relación entonces no creo que...

El teléfono de Louis empezó a vibrar, y Jackson tomó ese momento para interrumpir a Louis y coger el teléfono para checar quién era.

\- Es Anna. – Dijo Jackson. Louis suspiró con molestia, pero aún así tomó la llamada. – Activa el altavoz.

\- Hey, Louis, el grupo está aquí. – Dijo Anna con rapidez. – Acaban de entrar. Tengo que regresar, lo siento.

\- Está bien. – Dijo Louis. – Gracias, Anna.

\- Suerte.

Anna terminó la llamada y Louis se llevó una de sus manos al lugar donde faltaba el largo de su cabello. Era una porción de las puntas, justo las que Jackson decía que estaban demasiado largas.

\- ¿Qué esperas? – Le preguntó a Jackson.

\- ¿Um?

\- Corta mi maldito cabello, entonces. Ya empezaste, más te vale terminar ahora y hacerlo bien. Hazlo rápido.

\- Qué exigente. – Comentó Jackson, y Louis odió que no lo estuviera tomando en serio.

 

 

 

Tardaron más de una hora en llegar al restaurante, pero el grupo estaba ahí aún.

Jackson estuvo extrañamente callado mientras pedían una mesa, y Louis también estaba tratando de actuar casual, no porque tuviera recuerdos de la última vez, sino porque Sasha estaba ahí también y lo había visto llegar de la mano de Jackson.

No obstante, a pesar de que Louis tenía buenas razones para entrar en pánico, Jackson lucía peor.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Louis mientras se acercaba un mesero para tomar su orden. Jackson pidió por los dos, porque a esas alturas Louis ni siquiera tenía por qué elegir su propia comida, Jackson lo hacía por él sin pensar.

\- ¿Son esos cuatro? – Preguntó en cambio, apuntando con su mirada hacia la dirección en la que Louis sabía que estaban.

\- Sí.

\- Dios. – Jackson se cubrió el rostro con sus manos, derrotado.

\- Jackson. – Lo llamó Louis. - ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó, aterrado y nervioso. Luego: - ¿Los conoces?

Jackson se descubrió el rostro y sonrió con amargura. Lucía enojado.

\- Uno de ellos es mi hijo. – Respondió haciendo que Louis frunciera el ceño y volteara hacia el grupo. Los cuatro estaban mirándolos. Todos lucían molestos, en especial el más joven.

\- ¿Quién es tu hijo, Jackson? ¿Cuál de todos es? ¿Quién es? Dime. ¿Cuál de todos ellos es tu hijo? – Preguntó Louis frenéticamente.

\- El de la camisa azul.

\- Dios.

Era Matt. Era el idiota que había tocado su trasero y lo había llamado puta.

\- ¿Él sabe que estoy saliendo contigo?

\- Por supuesto que lo sabe, he aclarado eso bastante bien entre ellos.

\- Oh Dios mío. Me quería dar una lección, ¿no es cierto? – Preguntó Louis sin saber cómo mover sus manos, o su cuerpo, o su boca. O cómo pensar.

\- Voy a traerlo a nuestra mesa. – Anunció Jackson poniéndose de pie.

Louis quería gritar e impedir que se moviera. En cambio optó por cubrirse el rostro y desear poder despertar de esa pesadilla. Podía escuchar a Jackson hablando con el grupo, o con su hijo en especial. Louis no quería mirar, pero tuvo que salir de su escondite entre sus manos porque alguien estaba tocando su hombro.

Era Sasha, por supuesto. Louis no creyó que pudiera sentirse aún más horrorizado.

\- Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Louis.

Louis entendió que quizá había creído que era una buena oportunidad hablar con él ahora que su acompañante había abandonado su mesa. Sasha no tenía idea que Jackson había salido de la mesa para traer a su estúpido hijo para avergonzarlo, tal vez, enfrente de Louis con uno de sus usuales sermones.

\- ¿No vas a decir nada? – Preguntó Sasha, actuando ofendida. Louis no sabía qué decir, pero ahora que estaba descubierto no podía dejar de mirar hacia el grupo y Jackson. – ¿Estás avergonzado? – Preguntó entonces, haciendo que Louis la mirara.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Te miré entrar con un hombre. – Respondió, fría. – Estabas cogiendo su mano. ¿Es tu nuevo novio?

\- Dios.

\- ¿Dejaste a tu otra novia por él? – Preguntó enseguida. Louis se sentía ahogado.

\- No.

\- ¿Dónde está ella entonces? – Continuó. - ¿Por qué dejaste tu empleo en el cine? ¿Por qué ya no puedo encontrarte aquí? ¿Me estás evitando? ¿Fue por la mamada que te di en los baños? Porque si es así, estás siendo ridículo.

Louis tomó a Sasha del brazo y la invitó a sentarse en una de las sillas de la mesa. Había cuatro sillas, y Sasha ocupó una de ellas en el momento que se lo pidió.

\- ¿Y bien?

Louis no quería sentarse enfrente del hijo de Jackson con sólo Jackson de compañía. Louis se preguntó si sería una buena idea mantener a Sasha sentada en esa silla incluso cuando Jackson y su hijo estuvieran en la mesa también.

\- Lamento haberte hecho sentir así, como si te estuviera evitando. – Confesó Louis. Sasha frunció el ceño actuando ofendida y herida. – No fue mi intención.

\- Parece que esa fue justamente tu intención.

\- No la fue, sucedieron algunas cosas y necesité dejar mis dos empleos.

Sasha había estado mirando hacia la mesa mientras Louis hablaba, pero al escucharlo decir lo último volvió su mirada a Louis.

\- ¿Te está manteniendo él ahora? – Preguntó con morbo. - ¿Cómo va su relación? ¿Él te folla y luego te arroja con un fajo de billetes?

\- Dios, no.

\- ¿Por eso dejaste a tu ex?

\- No he tenido ningún ex. – Respondió Louis arrepintiéndose rápido de haber dicho algo. – Él es ella.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Él es la persona con la que te dije que estaba viéndome.

Sasha lucía confundida y traicionada.

\- Pero tú dijiste que era una mujer.

\- No, yo nunca dije eso. Tú lo hiciste.

\- ¿Eres gay entonces? – Preguntó enojada. - ¿Por qué permitiste que te la mamara si ni siquiera te excito? – Louis guardó silencio, mirando hacia Jackson y el grupo. Aún estaban hablando. Quizá Jackson lo estaba convenciendo. - ¿Me usaste para probar si te gustaban las mujeres? Oh Dios mío, lo hiciste, ¿no es cierto?

\- No. – Respondió Louis sin pensarlo dos veces. No lo había hecho. – Sí me sentía atraído hacia ti, pero...

\- Pero te gustan más los hombres. – Intentó completar su respuesta. Louis negó con su cabeza.

\- ...Pero eres demasiado joven. – Terminó Louis, satisfecho con dejarlo fuera por fin.

\- ¿Necesito tener nietos para que me encuentres ardiente? – Preguntó Sasha entre un bufido burlesco. - ¿Cuántos años tiene él, Louis? Podría ser tu padre. Esto está mal. ¿Tus padres aprueban tu relación con... _ese_?

Louis sonrió amargamente.

\- No necesito la aprobación de mis padres para salir con alguien.

\- ¿Entonces sí podrías salir conmigo aunque sea demasiado joven? Nadie te juzgaría, ¿cierto?

\- Dios. No puedo salir contigo porque siempre serás demasiado joven. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Dieciséis?

\- Cumplí diecisiete en junio. – Respondió, orgullosa, como si con eso pudiera solucionar algo. Louis no dijo nada. – En serio, Louis, ¿qué diablos tiene él que no tenga que yo? Me siento algo ofendida con el hecho de que me hayas rechazado por ese anciano. Es decir, ¿me has visto? Soy más de lo que podrías conseguir en tu vida.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Entonces? – Preguntó, confundida y desesperada.

\- No lo sé, quizá porque salir contigo sería como si estuviera saliendo con mi hermana.

Sasha se rió con malicia.

\- No dijiste eso cuando tenía tu pene en mi boca aquella ocasión. ¿O así es como tratas normalmente a tus hermanas?

\- Dios. – Soltó Louis, arrepintiéndose totalmente de haber abierto su boca en absoluto.

Jackson se estaba acercando con su hijo. Tenía una mano puesta en la espalda de Matt, mientras el chico lucía intimidado, o como si acabara de recibir el regaño de su vida.

\- Quédate. – Le pidió a Sasha, tomando su mano como última opción. Sasha sostuvo su respiración cuando sintió a Louis tocándola, y Louis odió usarla de esa manera, pero no quería estar solo con Jackson y Matt. - ¿Puedes quedarte? ¿Por favor?

Sasha suspiró, mirando hacia Jackson y Matt.

\- Sí puedo.

Jackson y Matt ocuparon las dos sillas faltantes.

\- ¿Nos vas a presentar? – Preguntó Jackson con formalidad, sonriendo en dirección a Sasha.

Sasha no le ofreció una sonrisa, lo que hizo en cambio fue checarlo de arriba abajo con superioridad.

\- Por supuesto, ella es mi amiga Sasha, y Sasha, él es Jackson, mi pareja.

\- Y el es mi hijo Matt. – Continuó Jackson apuntando hacia el chico que estaba a su lado.

\- Mucho gusto. – Dijo Sasha, asintiendo. Louis sonrió, nervioso.

Cuando les trajeron la comida, Jackson pidió otro plato para su hijo y Sasha pidió un plato para ella. Mientras los traían Louis le convidó del suyo, haciendo que Sasha acomodara su silla más cerca de la de Louis.

El tiempo pasó y Louis esperó a que Jackson hiciera lo que tenía planeado hacer con Sasha ahí. No le importaba que abordara el tema del acoso en presencia de ella, prefería eso a que Matt dijera lo que sea que tuviera en mente decir sobre Louis si no estuviera una chica presente.

Jackson parecía resistirse a la idea de hablar sobre eso frente a Sasha, pero cuando notó que no se iría a ningún lado, empezó a hablar.

\- Matt tiene algo que decirte.

\- No con ella aquí. – Dijo Matt, avergonzado.

\- Oh, ¿te da pena que esta señorita escuche las crueldades a las que sometiste a Louis? ¿Te da pena que escuche lo imbécil que fuiste con él?

\- Basta. – Pidió Matt, amagando con ponerse de pie.

Jackson lo obligó a permanecer en su lugar mientras Sasha lucía confundida, pero curiosa.

\- Vamos, Matt. Dile a Louis lo que me dijiste recién. – Insistió Jackson.

Matt tenía la mirada caída, rehusándose a mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Lamento haberte llamado como te llamé. – Empezó Matt con voz apretada. – Lamento haberte incomodado, lamento haberte acosado.

\- ¿Qué más?

\- Lamento haberte puesto en esta situación.

\- ¿Qué más? – Repitió Jackson.

\- Lamento haberte tocado, pero eso fue un accidente.

\- No lo fue. – Dijo Louis con frialdad.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Crees que deseaba tocar tu trasero? – Preguntó Matt mirando a Louis finalmente. – No soy un maldito marica como...

Jackson golpeó la mesa con su puño haciendo que Sasha y Matt dieran un salto, sorprendidos. Louis no reaccionó.

\- Lamento haberte llamado marica otra vez. – Dijo Matt, intimidado por Jackson. – Lamento no haber dejado que fueran... felices, o lo que sea, los dos juntos. No es de mi incumbencia lo que hacen en la cama.

\- Muy bien. – Dijo Jackson, dándole un par de palmaditas en la espalda. – Ahora dile que no volverás a molestarlo nunca más.

Matt rodó sus ojos.

\- No volveré a molestarte nunca más.

\- Gracias. – Dijo Louis.

\- ¿Puedo retirarme ahora?

Jackson asintió, y Matt salió casi volando de la mesa hacia la que pertenecía.

\- ¿Me disculpan un momento? – Pidió Jackson, Sasha y Louis asintieron, mirando a Jackson caminando de regreso a la mesa que estaba ocupando su hijo.

\- ¿Ese chico tocó tu trasero? – Preguntó Sasha con asco cuando Jackson estuvo lejos de ellos. Louis se encogió de hombros, tratándole de comunicar que no importaba ahora. – Eso es raro.

Louis cogió su bebida y apuró un trago largo, pensando en las preguntas que quería hacerle a Sasha respecto a por qué diablos estaba ahí y por qué sentía que continuaba acosándolo.

\- ¿Fue coincidencia que estuvieras hoy aquí?

\- Mm. – Sasha ajustó su cuerpo en su asiento, sonriendo tímidamente. – En parte sí.

\- ¿Qué hay de la parte que no es coincidencia?

\- Fácil. – Dijo Sasha, sonriendo. – La primera vez sí lo fue, mi papá me sacó a cenar con los hijos de su novia, yo no quería venir, pero mi mamá insistió en que debería hacerlo. Están divorciados. – Louis asintió. – Y entonces te vi y la situación no fue tan terrible para mí.

\- Supongo que volviste después de ese día.

\- Lo hice, sí, pero ya no estabas. Le pregunté a tu amigo por ti y me dijo que habías renunciado, cuando le pedí que me diera algo de información para poder contactarte no me dio nada, pero me dijo que quizá volvías, así que ahora cada vez que mi familia sale a cenar, o cuando yo y las chicas salimos a comer, elegimos este lugar.

\- Les traje clientes. – Comentó Louis con ironía.

\- Bastante fieles. Marine dijo que te vio hace semanas. – Dijo Sasha cambiando de tema rápidamente. - ¿Tuvieron una cita? – Preguntó entonces, ignorando totalmente que Louis ya le había dicho que estaba en una relación con el hombre que estaba charlando a varias mesas de distancia.

\- No.

\- Marine me dijo que había sido una cita.

Louis frunció el ceño, mirándola sonreír como si le pareciera gracioso y adorable que Marine dijera eso. Louis no le creía, no habían tenido una cita, no creía que su breve reunión en una plaza con Harry entremedio de ellos contara como una.

\- No lo fue.

\- A ella le gustas, ¿sabes? Siempre le has gustado.

\- No sabía.

\- Es buena para guardar ese tipo de cosas en su interior. Ella dice que es porque es una persona privada, pero yo creo que es patética y que la razón por la que no cuenta ese tipo de cosas es porque sabe que nunca podrá salir contigo y no quiere quedar como una perdedora.

\- Hey. – Dijo Louis con seriedad. – No hables así de ella.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta? - Louis suspiró, deseando que Jackson volviera y se retiraran juntos del restaurante. - Supongo que no importa ahora cuán patética sea al respecto, o cuántas posibilidades tenga yo contigo, considerando que estás follando con un hombre. – Dijo Sasha con lentitud, tocando la boca de la copa que tenía enfrente de ella con la yema de sus dedos. - ¿Es por el dinero?

\- Sasha...

\- Ah, ya sé. ¿Es porque tienes problemas con tu padre? – Louis frunció el ceño, ofendido. – Es por qué quizá desde siempre quisiste follártelo. 

Louis se puso de pie y caminó hacia los baños. Sasha no lo detuvo, ni gritó su nombre. Por lo que sabía podía estar riendo desde su lugar en la mesa. Como sea, Louis deseaba alejarse de Sasha y sus comentarios porque si se quedaba lo suficiente podría decir algo estúpido.

Ni siquiera se molestó en entrar a uno de los cubículos, simplemente se quedó frente a los lavabos mirando hacia abajo, pensando en lo que estaba haciendo y en lo que quería hacer al respecto.

La cosa era que, Louis no quería estar con Jackson. No era feliz con él, nunca lo había sido.

Jackson había cortado su cabello, había cambiado su forma de vestir, lo había hecho depilarse la barba por su rara obsesión por verlo luciendo como un adolescente, lo había hecho quitar sus posters y demás cosas del equipo de fútbol que apoyaba, lo seguía a todas partes, y cuando no estaban juntos lo llamaba y le enviaba mensajes preguntando con quién estaba y cómo se la estaba pasando. Jackson había hecho que renunciara a su empleo en el restaurante, Jackson ni siquiera estaba totalmente feliz con el empleo que Louis tenía como recepcionista con el Dr. Maddox y ocasionalmente sugería que debía buscar otro y dejar ese.

Jackson había sido uno de los causantes de que su amistad con Harry no fuera tan íntima como solía ser. Antes solía contarle todo a Harry. Zayn era alguien a quien le confiaba todo, _todo_ , sin excepciones, pero cuando había algo que Louis sentía que no podía hablarlo con nadie, siempre contaba con Harry, y Harry no lo juzgaba. Pero ahora sí lo hacía, y era por Jackson, porque era demasiado viejo, porque le compraba cosas costosas para mantenerlo siendo su puta, o cualquier objetivo que tuviera con él, porque lo estaba cambiando, porque lo hacía elegir entre él y sus amigos, porque lo estaba alejando de ellos, porque claramente no lo estaba haciendo feliz.

Es decir, no era como si estuviera buscando algo serio con Louis. No lo había defendido cuando el Sr. Sparks se había burlado de sus estudios y de lo poco que había logrado en su vida. No hizo ningún comentario cuando uno de sus amigos se refirió a Louis como un pedazo de carne o un trofeo el cual mostrar y presumir frente a sus demás viejos colegas, nunca respetaba los deseos de Louis, nunca le importaba lo que Louis tenía para decir, porque era joven y no tenía experiencia y no conocía el mundo totalmente. Su hijo literalmente lo había acosado sexualmente y el imbécil de Matt sólo había recibido un vergonzoso sermón enfrente de Louis y de la chica que se la había mamado semanas atrás.

No tenían una relación formal, no realmente. No había preocupación entre ellos, y Louis sabía que la supuesta preocupación que Jackson sintió antes de saber que el idiota que lo había tocado era su hijo era mayormente para controlar otra parte de su vida, o para ponerlo a prueba, para saber si era tan estúpido como para cambiar algo y tomar una decisión importante sólo porque él se lo había pedido.

Dios. Louis ni siquiera lo amaba. Sentía aprecio por él, y gratitud, tal vez, por todo lo que había hecho por él, pero si lo pensaba mejor sólo estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Jackson también.

En realidad el hecho de que Jackson estuviera saliendo con alguien casi veinte años menor que él debió hacerlo caer en cuenta de que Jackson era un viejo inmaduro tratando de disfrutar lo que se perdió en sus años de gloria. No buscaba nada serio, y Louis tampoco. Lo de ambos era temporal, era algo que se suponía debía ser divertido e increíble pero sólo era jodidamente molesto, problemático y estresante.

Estaba perdiendo a sus amigos, estaba perdiendo contacto con su madre, estaba perdiendo empleos, se estaba perdiendo a sí mismo.

Louis abrió el grifo y se echó agua en su rostro.

Miró su reflejo en el espejo y no le gustó lo que vio. Su cabello estaba corto otra vez, su barba había desaparecido completamente y lucía como si tuviera 19 años y como si fuera el maldito _twink_ de un pervertido cincuentón. Su ropa era pulcra y costosa y su cuerpo olía a una colonia que ni siquiera le gustaba. Le hacía pensar en Jackson, en su closet, en el aroma que tenía toda su ropa.

Louis había rechazado llamadas de su madre por Jackson, Louis estaba en el restaurante en el que anteriormente había trabajado a causa de un grupo de idiotas que le habían hecho pasar un mal rato, y que casualmente uno de ellos era el hijo de su estúpido novio.

Respiró profundamente y exhaló. Luego volvió a hacerlo.

\- ¿Louis? – Jackson entró al baño. Louis dejó caer sus hombros con derrota.

\- Jackson. – Dijo Louis, mirándolo con desespero.

\- Hey, ¿estás bien?

\- Sí. – Respondió rápidamente. – No, de hecho no. ¿Podemos hablar?

\- Por supuesto. – Dijo Jackson. – Tu amiga regresó a su mesa. ¿No nos acompañará de nuevo?

\- Me quiero ir.

Jackson asintió y tomó su brazo. Pagó la cuenta y se despidió de su hijo, mientras tanto Louis no dejó de pensar en todas las cosas que cambiaron desde que Jackson entró en su vida, y odió más que nada que Harry apareciera constantemente en las razones por las que quería terminar su relación con Jackson.

Era Harry y la idea de volver a tenerlo con él todo el tiempo. Era Harry y la posibilidad de que sólo necesitaba tiempo para que le correspondiera sus sentimientos. Eran Harry y sus ojos verdes y sus hoyuelos y su cabello y su estúpido rostro en general.

\- No puedo seguir haciendo esto. – Dijo Louis en medio del aparcamiento. Aún no llegaban al auto de Jackson, pero no creía poder soportar más tiempo con esas palabras contenidas en su boca.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó Jackson, deteniéndose.

\- Tu hijo... Matt.

\- Oh. – Soltó Jackson, parpadeando lentamente. – Lo sé, es un idiota, pero prometió no volver a meterse contigo, ¿cierto? No lo hará de nuevo. Estás a salvo ahora.

Louis negó con su cabeza.

\- Me cortaste el cabello. Me—Jackson, me hiciste dejar mi empleo. Provocaste que mi amistad con Harry se complicara.  

\- Harry. – Repitió Jackson rodando sus ojos. – Ya veo.

\- Es verdad.

\- Siempre lo mencionas. Odio su nombre. Odio esto.

\- ¿Sí? Bueno, me alegra, porque yo odio esto también.

\- ¿De verdad vamos a hacer esto ahora mismo?

\- No puedo seguir haciendo _esto_. – Dijo Louis de nuevo. – Sabía que las relaciones eran complicadas pero lo que tenemos tu y yo está totalmente jodido.

\- No seas exagerado. – Dijo Jackson soltando un bufido. – Menciona una cosa que hayamos hecho juntos que sea clasificado como ‘totalmente jodido’, es decir, no es como si te obligara a ser parte de actos sexuales que impliquen a más de dos personas. Y lo he pensado, pero jamás lo mencioné porque sé hasta dónde alargar mis límites.

\- No, sólo casi me hiciste perder a mi mejor amigo, sólo me hiciste dejar mi empleo, sólo me hiciste cambiar mi estilo y sólo decides absolutamente todo lo que tiene que ver con mi apariencia. Ya sabes, nada grande. – Dijo Louis, sarcástico.

\- Luces mejor ahora. – Dijo Jackson encogiéndose de hombros. – Y tienes un nuevo empleo, ¿no es cierto? Estás discutiendo por nada.

\- ¿Por nada? – Preguntó Louis, sorprendido. – Tu hijo me llamó _‘puta’_ mientras tocaba mi trasero y me acosó en más de dos ocasiones. De verdad no creo estar exagerando.

\- ¡Dijiste que no era gran cosa! – Gritó Jackson, enojado.

\- ¡Porque no tenía idea que era tu maldito hijo!

Jackson sonrió, delirante. Una de sus manos estaba en la parte trasera de su propio cuello.

\- ¿A qué viene todo esto? ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

\- Eres controlador y egoísta y arrogante y no escuchas absolutamente nada de lo que digo.

\- Y tú eres un chico inmaduro malagradecido que no sabe apreciar cuando alguien te hace un jodido favor. ¿Crees que el supuesto cambio que he provocado en ti es tan malo? Tu closet tiene piezas que valen más que el vestido barato y vulgar de tu amiga.

\- ¿De verdad crees que las cosas materiales son las que me importan? – Preguntó Louis, alucinado. Jackson se rió.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Vas a decir que te molesta que te compre cosas agradables? Amas eso, Louis. Así fue como te conquisté, ¿no es cierto?

Louis tragó con fuerza, cayendo en cuenta de que estaban discutiendo afuera en un aparcamiento en medio de la noche.

\- Necesito que me escuches y me hagas sentir que mi voto de voz cuenta, necesito que respetes cuando digo que no quiero hacer algo, y necesito que confíes en mi cuando te digo que...

\- ¿...Cuando me dices que no debo preocuparme por Harry Styles? – Completó Jackson, riendo amargamente. – Dios, Louis. ¿Cuán idiota crees que soy? ¿Cuán idiota crees que es _él_?

Louis guardó silencio. 

\- Si yo me he dado cuenta que te echarías encima de él como una perra en celo tan pronto como se presente la oportunidad, ten por seguro que él se ha dado cuenta también. Lo cual es embarazoso, si soy honesto.

\- Estás equivocado. – Dijo Louis.

\- ¿Lo estoy? – Louis asintió. – Escucha, tenemos algo bueno entre los dos, Louis. No es perfecto, pero es bueno, me gusta tu compañía y me gusta ayudarte, pero si vas a continuar en negación con tu enferma fantasía de follarte a tu mejor amigo, creo que nuestra relación continuará siendo estresante para ti. Te estoy dando una salida aquí, cariño. Puedo dejar pasar esto siempre y cuando seas honesto. La honestidad es importante.

\- Hay miles de razones más por las que nuestra relación es tóxica, no sólo esa estúpida idea que no tiene absolutamente nada de verdad. – Dijo Louis. – Siempre intentas culparme a mí, ¿por qué haces eso? ¿No puedes admitir que eres un idiota controlador y que debes cambiar? ¿De verdad es tan complicado para ti hacerlo?

\- Supongo que no lo hago por las mismas razones por las que tú no aceptas que quieres follarte a Harry. – Dijo Jackson con malicia. Louis se cubrió el rostro con sus manos, respirando entre ellas. - ¿Crees que esté abierto a un trío? Así desquitas las ganas de que te la meta él por el culo.

Louis negó con su cabeza.

\- Wow. Me pregunto de dónde habrá sacado tu hijo lo desagradable y lo asqueroso y la idea de que degradar a las personas está bien.

\- No hables así de mi hijo. – Le advirtió Jackson apuntando con su dedo. Louis quiso reírse.

\- Oh, ¿ahora soy yo el chico malo aquí? Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad, criaste a un asqueroso hijo de puta y ahora no quieres lidiar con las consecuencias.

\- Sube al auto. – Ordenó Jackson con frialdad y dureza. Louis no se movió de su lugar. – Sube al auto ahora, Louis, no seguiré esta conversación afuera.

Jackson caminó hasta entrar al auto, y Louis hizo lo mismo.

\- Quiero que esta sea la última vez que hablas de mi hijo así. – Dijo Jackson con seriedad. Louis quería salir del auto y pedir un taxi, pero se mantuvo en su asiento.

\- ¿Ahora quieres controlar lo que sale de mi boca también? – Preguntó, lo cual hizo enojar bastante a Jackson, pero Louis quería hacerlo enojar más. – Y dices que no eres controlador, ¿estás siquiera escuchando lo que estás diciendo? Eres una contradicción andante, eso es lo que eres.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí? – Preguntó Jackson con su mandíbula apretada, luciendo a punto de asesinar algo con sus manos. – Hice que Matt se disculpara, claramente yo estoy apenado por lo que sucedió, ¿por qué insistes en hacer un problema de esto? Eres tan putamente dramático a veces, Louis.

Louis suspiró y no perdió su oportunidad en sacar lo que tenía dentro.

\- Quiero que tú y tu desagradable hijo se alejen de mí. – Pidió, sintiendo la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo. El interior de su cabeza era un canto constante de _‘finalmente, finalmente’._ \- Ya me cansé de que me controles y manipules a tu gusto, y ciertamente no tengo interés alguno en tener alguna clase de conexión con ese enfermo, imbécil, patético hijo de puta al que engendr--

Louis ni siquiera lo sintió.

Sucedió de repente y al final sólo fue un incentivo para que saliera del auto sin mirar atrás.

No fue hasta que estuvo dentro del taxi que empezó a sentir el ardor de la palma de Jackson en su mejilla.

 

 

 

Louis se sentía aliviado y nervioso y algo aterrado si era honesto, ahora que estaba seguro de que había eliminado a Jackson de su vida. Habían estado juntos por poco más de tres meses y se había acostumbrado a tenerlo a su lado, decidiendo todo por él y controlando su higiene personal.

Harry fue la primera persona a la que se lo dijo, lo hizo hasta el día siguiente, cuando estuvo seguro que era definitivo. Jackson lo había llamado y Louis había contestado cada una de sus llamadas para estar seguro que habían terminado totalmente, que Jackson no volvería.

Jackson lo hizo, pero sólo fue para recoger un par de sus cosas y pedirle disculpas.

Le preguntó si de verdad quería eso para los dos, le preguntó si podían quedar como amigos, pero Louis no sintió deseos de responder a ninguna de sus preguntas. Se mantuvo al pie de la cama observando a Jackson buscar sus pertenencias, y no se movió cuando Jackson se acercó para besar su mejilla, despidiéndose.

Cuando habló con Harry al salir de su empleo le pidió que si podían verse. Harry aceptó, y mientras Louis se alistaba para encontrarse con él, se lo dijo a los demás. Zayn lo llamó y le preguntó si estaba bien, si necesitaba algo; _“Una noche de chicos con comida chatarra y alcohol?”_ había sugerido, y Louis había dicho que sonaba bien. Niall le mandó varios emojis tristes y dijo que pasaría por su departamento en cuanto encontrara tiempo, Liam no contestó el mensaje.

Louis caminó hacia el café sintiéndose extrañamente bien, considerando que acababa de terminar una relación con su primer novio formal.

Harry ya estaba ahí.

\- Hey. – Dijo, sonriendo un poco. Louis iba a sentarse directamente, pero Harry se apresuró para estrecharlo entre sus brazos. Lo mantuvo así por un rato mientras Louis sentía el pulgar de Harry acariciar su espalda de arriba abajo, intentando reconfortarlo. – Así que... Jackson. – Agregó Harry cuando el abrazo terminó.

Louis lo había visto menos de una semana atrás, pero sentía que había pasado demasiado tiempo.

Observó a Harry, observó la bufanda que tenía en su cabello haciendo el trabajo de una bandana, notó que la bufanda combinaba con su suéter, notó que lucía cansado, notó que su sonrisa era genuina, notó que había nerviosismo y preocupación en su mirada.

Dios. Louis había sido un completo idiota.

\- Estoy bien. – Dijo Louis encogiéndose de hombros. – Es decir, apesta, supongo, todo el tiempo que perdí cuando pude haber hecho otras cosas.

\- Oh. – Soltó Harry, lento, cuidadoso. – ¿Crees que fue una pérdida de tiempo?

\- Totalmente. – Respondió Louis, rápido. – Lamento haberte acorralado a que fueras agradable con él. Es un imbécil y ahora veo que tú te diste cuenta de eso antes que yo.

Harry sonrió un poco.

\- Sí, bueno... en realidad no me importaba demasiado que fuera un arrogante idiota. Es decir, sí, odiaba que lo fuera, pero mayormente sólo estaba siendo...

\- Protector, ¿cierto? – Completó Louis tratando de enmascarar la amargura que le hacía sentir escuchar esa palabra. Harry asintió.

\- Y estaba celoso, tal vez. – Dijo, lo cual hizo sentir mejor a Louis. No estaba hablando de _esa_ clase de celos, lo sabía, pero era agradable escucharlo finalmente de la boca de Harry. – No. Sí lo estaba, 100%. – Agregó riendo un poco. – Estaba terriblemente celoso porque creí que me estabas reemplazando con él. Zayn tenía razón.

\- Dios, Harry. No tenías razones para estarlo. – Dijo Louis.

\- Pero sí las tenía.

\- No. Jamás te cambiaría a ti o a los demás por un pobre idiota que casualmente me hace sentir bien en la cama. Los amigos antes que los _zorros_ , ¿cierto?

\- ¿Zorros? – Preguntó Harry entre risas, sorprendido. - ¿Así les decimos ahora?

\- Ya sabes lo que quiero decir. – Dijo Louis, cubriéndose la boca con una de sus manos mientras se reía.

\- Espero no sonar como un imbécil pero me alegra que hayas terminado las cosas con Jackson. – Confesó Harry. Louis sonrió de medio lado.

\- A mi también. – Dijo Louis. – Solíamos discutir por ti.

\- ¿En serio?

\- A Jackson le volvía loco que fuéramos tan unidos, y ahora que veo en retrospectiva creo que intentó arruinarnos, a los dos. Era un imbécil.

Harry tragó con fuerza.

\- Por un momento sentí que te estaba perdiendo. – Dijo, honesto. Louis suspiró y se abrazó a sí mismo, mirando a Harry a los ojos.

\- Aquella noche en mi departamento. – Mencionó Louis, recordando.

\- Dios, sí. Ese día estaba desesperado. Era como si... era como si todo lo que hacía me alejaba más de ti, todo lo que decía arruinaba algo entre los dos. Estaba enojado contigo porque sentía que querías deshacerte de mí, que ahora que tenías a Jackson no me necesitabas más. – Contó sonriendo. – Dios. Estaba siendo bastante patético, ¿no es así?

\- No, Harry. – Dijo Louis, sintiendo un nudo en su estomago. Nunca había sido su intención hacer sentir mal a Harry, y se lo dijo.

\- Lo sé, estaba siendo estúpido. Estaba siendo egoísta, como siempre. Pero como sea, estoy aliviado de que hayas terminado con él, no sólo por mi placer personal, por supuesto, sino porque claramente él no te estaba haciendo feliz.

\- No, no lo estaba. – Dijo Louis.

\- Tú mereces ser feliz, así que... eso. Me alegra que lo hayas eliminado de tu vida.

Louis sentía que le explotaría el pecho. Estaba feliz por tener a Harry de vuelta, y quizá aún estaba ese vacío en su interior repitiendo _‘jamás lo vas a tener de la forma que quieres, jamás te amará de vuelta’_ , pero Louis intentó disfrutar lo que tenía.

\- Tenías razón con lo que dijiste acerca de que estaba comprándome para luego tratarme como su puta. Era como si me quisiera para que estuviera ahí nada más, como una esposa trofeo. Nunca me escuchaba, estaba controlando hasta los detalles más pequeños de mi vida. Cómo me vestía, qué tan largo era mi cabello. Todo.

\- ¿Fue decisión de él que cortaras tu cabello? – Preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Louis soltó una pequeña risa mientras decía que sí, porque Harry lucía increíblemente ofendido. – Ese idiota. Me gustaba tu cabello largo.

Louis sonrió y subió ambos de sus brazos a la mesa para tomar la mano de Harry entre las suyas. Harry miró hacia abajo, hacia sus manos unidas, y luego hacia Louis, extrañado.

\- Gracias por quedarte y no rendirte cuando te hice sentir reemplazable, y por venir hoy. – Dijo Louis, genuino. Harry sonrió y agregó su otra mano para ponerla sobre las de Louis.

\- Para eso están los amigos, pero te has perdido bastante y tendrás que escucharme hablar sobre mi vida las próximas 24 horas.

\- Oh, no. – Soltó Louis fingiendo tortura.

\- Oh, sí.

\- De acuerdo, pero sólo porque has sido un total encanto. – Dijo Louis, sonriendo.

Cuando salieron del café pasaron por tesco para comprar comida chatarra, luego se dirigieron al departamento de Louis.

\- ¿Liam vendrá? – Le preguntó Harry mientras Louis abría la puerta. Harry era el que traía sus manos ocupadas con las bolsas, y Louis no pudo evitar recordar a Marine y su comentario. Se sentía como si acabaran de regresar a casa, la de ambos, y fuera algo normal regresar juntos.

\- No lo sé, le envié un mensaje avisándole sobre lo que haríamos esta noche, pero yo no me haría muchas ilusiones.

Zayn fue el primero que llegó y atrapó a Louis en un abrazo fuerte y protector en el momento que entró.

\- Traje esto. – Dijo, mostrando una bolsa de _walkers_. Harry se acercó para quitárselos de sus manos y los abrió, sentándose en el sofá frente a la tv. – Niall prometió traer alcohol.

\- Por supuesto que lo hizo. – Dijo Louis, riendo. Iba a caminar hacia Harry, pero Zayn volvió a hablar.

\- Louis. – Lo llamó deteniéndolo del brazo. Louis lo miró, paciente. – Hey, ¿estás bien? – Preguntó totalmente serio.

\- Sí. No es nada, es... es lo que es.

Zayn asintió y volvió a abrazarlo, inclinándolo y cubriendo incluso su cabeza con sus brazos. Louis se sentía seguro bajo el cuerpo de Zayn, pero si continuaba un segundo más en esa posición se pondría melancólico.

\- La buena noticia es que estoy soltero, otra vez, y ahora podré regresar a ser el rey de los polvos sin compromiso. – Dijo Louis exagerando su entusiasmo.

\- El príncipe, por favor. – Dijo Harry desde el sofá. – El rey soy yo.

\- Ya lo escuchaste. – Dijo Zayn chasqueando su lengua. Louis tenía su boca abierta con falsa sorpresa y ofensa. Sus manos estaban en su cintura, mirando a Harry con escándalo.

\- No te atrevas a quitarme el puesto, Harry Styles.

\- No lo estoy haciendo, con gusto te dejaré pelear por él. – Dijo extendiendo sus brazos de lado a lado. – Como en _Guerra De Tronos_ , sólo que esto se llamaría _Guerra de Polvos Sin Compromiso_ y por ley el trono es mío.

\- Entonces eres Stannis. – Dijo Zayn.

\- Nah, yo soy Renly.

\- A Renly le gusta que le den por el culo. – Señaló Zayn. Harry se encogió de hombros.

\- Pero no puedes negar que tiene un humor impecable.

\- De acuerdo, tú eres Renly y yo soy Joffrey. Zayn podría ser Jon Snow. – Dijo Louis actuando su mejor pose malvada, pero Harry no parecía estar de acuerdo.  

\- Sé Loras. – Pidió mientras alguien tocaba la puerta. Zayn fue a abrir.  

\- ¿Loras? – Preguntó Louis riendo y sonrojado, casi atragantándose con su propia saliva.

Renly y Loras eran algo así como amantes.

Louis trató de no ver demasiado en su pedido, porque si lo hacía se volvería loco. Harry en cambio lucía bastante complacido con lo que había salido de su boca.

\- ¡El alcohol está aquí! – Anunció Niall con sus brazos extendidos. Liam entró detrás de él, y todos empezaron a silbar y gritar con victoria.

\- ¿Quién tuvo que ser sacrificado para que Danielle te dejara salir, o es que finalmente recuperaste tus bolas? – Preguntó Harry siendo el imbécil habitual.

Louis sonrió, y su sonrisa se fue desapareciendo a medida que Harry continuaba hablando y atacando a Liam, pero las cosas estaban bien.

Los cinco se acomodaron en el mismo sofá, y aunque había el suficiente espacio para Louis entre Zayn y Harry, Harry le permitió sentarse en sus piernas mientras miraban El Hobbit.

Todo estaba bien. De verdad.  

Louis estaba justo donde quería estar, con las personas que quería estar.

**Author's Note:**

> La historia tendrá cuatro partes y no tengo idea hasta cuando la voy a continuar. Probablemente tenga la segunda parte en un mes, o menos, depende que tan metida esté en el plot. Gracias por leer!


End file.
